La Elegida (2ª Temporada)
by Judit Mystika
Summary: La Elegida es la 2ª Temporada de Diario de una guardiana. Mystika debe cumplir con la Profecía si quiere salvar Eldarya, pero ésta es clara: debe unirse a alguien de la realeza, lo que podría frustrar su relación con Valkyon. ¿Encontrará el modo de conseguirlo sin perder al hombre que ama? *Escrito en este formato para luego hacer el vídeo en YouTube*
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EL ÚNICO CAMINO**

 **[VALKYON]**

 **Pregonero: ... ¡Por Eldarya, por la futura Reina y por el Rey Thiedil de Rhodaris!.**

Mi sangre se heló en ese mismo instante en el que el pregonero presentó a Mystika como la futura reina de Rhodaris, es decir, la futura mujer de Thiedil. Sabía que algo tramaba pero en mi fuero interno quería pensar que no llegaría a tal extremo.

Ahora entendía las amenazas de Elendra, según su cultura no podían tener amantes antes de casarse y una vez prometidos de forma oficial, se consideraba una falta grave que implicaba severos castigos.

Miré a Mystika y noté como temblaba seguramente por la rabia de haber sido engañada de ese modo, de la encerrona a la que le habían llevado.

De repente sus orbes comenzaron a oscurecerse y su piel empezó a cubrirse de las escamas rojas que le caracterizaban. Su expresión cambió por completo y con un grito liberador sus alas surgieron con furia rompiendo parte del vestido que llevaba puesto. Varias exclamaciones de asombro y temor se propagaron por la sala.

Tenía que calmarla. Había que encontrar una solución pacífica. Tenía que haberla.

Me dirigí hacia ella y sin importarme quién me viera en ese momento me puse en frente y tomé su cara con mis manos para dirigir su mirada hacia la mía.

 **Valkyon: {Mystika, mírame}**

Aunque moví su cara para que enfocara en mí sus ojos ya transformados, no dejaban de mirar tanto a los mellizos como al pregonero, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de forma violenta al respirar.

 **Valkyon: {Mystika, por favor...}**

Usé mis pulgares para acariciar su rostro hasta que por fin me miró y no era sólo rabia lo que reflejaban, también había tristeza y desesperación, como si fuese un familiar a punto de ser capturado. Debió entender esta encerrona como una traición, sobre todo después de todos sus esfuerzos por complacer a Thiedil.

Cuando sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba lo suficiente, me giré hacia el elfo mirándole con severidad. En sus ojos se evidenciaba la culpa y también la tristeza. No era un mal hombre, pero este no era el camino, no con ella y yo tampoco podía dejar que me la arrebatara sin más.

 **Valkyon: Creo que las emociones le han superado, será mejor que la escolte hasta su habitación.**

Mi tono y mi mirada no admitían rebate posible, tenía que sacarla de allí tanto si él quería como si no.

Thiedil afirmó levemente con la cabeza sin mirarme a los ojos y se dirigió al público con un gesto de calma, así que aproveché para llevarme a Mystika de allí no sin antes mirar de reojo a la melliza, que nos observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Después de subir al piso que daba a los dormitorios, entramos en mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Mystika se quedó parada de espaldas a mí empezando a cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana mientras tocaba los girones de tela de su vestido.

 **Mystika: He arruinado el vestido...**

Su voz sonaba vacía, como si su alma estuviera lejos de su cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y la tomé en mis brazos con fuerza mientras hundía mi cara en su pelo.

 **Valkyon: No te preocupes por eso.**

Su cuerpo perdió equilibrio, parecía que le hubieran abandonado sus fuerzas. Sabía que la transformación le consumía bastante energía, pero esta vez era como si su cuerpo no pudiera soportar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ni si quiera me habló de ello, es como si... como si...**

 **Valkyon: ¿No tuvieras opción de rechazar la unión?**

 **Mystika: ... Sí.**

Era cierto, la forma en que lo habían hecho daba a entender que no había vuelta atrás, Thiedil era un Rey poderoso, más de lo que muchos pensaban y no era recomendable enemistarse con él. Pero no podía permitir que la obligaran a casarse, no podían aprovecharse de ella y chantajearla con el tema de la Profecía, con la salvación de todo este mundo. Eso sería demasiado peso en su conciencia.

Cuando iba a pronunciarme de nuevo para mostrarle mi apoyo y cariño picaron a la puerta. Sentí como su cuerpo volvía a tensarse.

 **Valkyon: ¿Sí?**

 **Thiedil: ¿Puedo pasar?**

Teniendo en cuenta que este era su castillo y podía entrar dónde y cuándo le dieran la gana, agradecí que llamara antes, pero no estaba tan seguro de querer que hablara con ella. Aun así la solté y fui a abrir la puerta.

El semblante serio del elfo se dirigió hacia Mystika sin reparar en mí, ella seguía de espaldas a nosotros. Al menos no había muestras de enfado en los gestos del General, a pesar de haber arruinado un evento como ese. Me aparté para que pasara y volví a cerrar la puerta. Por suerte Elendra debió quedarse como anfitriona de la fiesta en lo que su hermano se ocupaba del problema.

 **Thiedil: Mystika...**

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza y de nuevo comenzó a respirar de forma pesada.

Él se acercó más y colocó una mano en su ahora desnudo hombro, pero ella se apartó al momento como si le hubiera quemado su contacto.

 **Mystika: No me toques.**

 **Thiedil: Siento cómo se ha desarrollado todo esto.**

 **Mystika: ¿Que lo sientes?**

Con los puños aún apretados se giró de repente para hacer frente al elfo, que permanecía sereno y apaciguador.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente Thiedil? ¿El mentirme? ¿El ocultarme tu propósito? ¿O la encerrona a la que me acabas de someter?**

 **Thiedil: Siento todo lo que he hecho, pero no tenía elección.**

 **Mystika: ¡Podrías haberlo hablado conmigo!**

El elfo se cruzó de brazos mirándola directamente a los ojos y una suave carcajada escapó de su boca.

 **Thiedil: ¿Si te lo hubiera preguntado, habrías aceptado?**

 **Mystika: ¡Claro que no! No pienso casarme con alguien por conveniencia.**

 **Thiedil: Entiendo tu punto de vista y ya imaginé tu respuesta, pero debes entender la importancia de hacer cumplir la Profecía, de lo que supone no sólo para nuestro pueblo, sino para este mundo en su totalidad.**

Aunque él intentaba usar el tema emocional para hacerle entrar en razón, ella no hacía más que enfurecerse aún más. Y no era para menos, Mystika no era de esas personas que se dejaban chantajear de forma tan burda.

No obstante, tomó una gran inspiración intentando controlarse para poder responderle.

 **Mystika: Thiedil, no quiero que creas que no me importa este mundo, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo casarme contigo.**

 **Thiedil: Entiendo y por eso mismo te expliqué nuestra costumbre relacionada con el matrimonio.**

 **Mystika: ¿Te refieres a lo del amante oficial?**

Thiedil afirmó con la cabeza ante el tono sarcástico de Mystika y luego me miró de reojo. Él lo sabía ya, no hacía falta que su hermana le dijera nada, sin duda lo había notado.

Mystika siguió la dirección de sus ojos y me miró también, sin poder descifrar el sinfín de emociones que parecía estar sintiendo en ese momento.

 **Thiedil: Una vez desposados nosotros podréis estar todo el tiempo que queráis juntos.**

 **Mystika: ¡NO! ¡No quiero un amante! Sólo quiero estar con una persona y no quiero ser compartida. Me niego.**

 **Thiedil: Recapacita por favor.**

Ante la insistencia ella soltó un rugido que debió hacer eco en toda la planta.

 **Mystika: Tiene que haber otra forma de hacer cumplir la dichosa Profecía. No eres el único que tiene sangre real después de todo, así que ¿por qué quieres obligarme a estar contigo?**

 **Thiedil: Sólo pienso en lo mejor para Eldarya, mi pueblo está más avanzado que otros y puedo darte todo lo que desees.**

 **Mystika: Thiedil, sólo hay una cosa que desee ahora mismo.**

Ella giró su cabeza hacia mí en cuanto soltó dicha sentencia y me miró directamente a los ojos, como si eso le diera las fuerzas para hablar claro.

No sólo no se dejaba chantajear, sino que los bienes materiales y el estatus era algo que no le importaban en absoluto. Le estaban dando la oportunidad de tener todo un reino a sus pies, a tener todo aquello por las que tantas personas eran capaces hasta de matar. Y ella lo rechazaba sin titubear.

Desde que la conocí sentí cierto orgullo en cada paso que daba, primero como miembro de mi Guardia, luego también como amiga. Pero ahora, lo que me hacía sentir era algo más, era una enorme satisfacción, pues no quería abandonar la idea de salvar nuestro mundo, pero quería luchar a su manera y conmigo, rechazando una vida de riquezas que le ofrecían.

Jamás había dudado de la elección que tomé desde el momento en que me fui del Cuartel para ir en su busca, exponiéndome a sanciones y peligros, luego al sufrimiento. Todo ello había merecido la pena, pues Mystika representaba todo lo que podía amar en una mujer y cada vez lo tenía más claro.

Y no sabía si lo que ella acababa de hacer podía traer consecuencias negativas, pero no la dejaría sola nunca, no la dejaría caer.

 **Thiedil: Eres una chica sensata, has oído lo que la profecía dicta. Sólo la unión con sangre real. ¿Crees que en otro reino tendrás la oportunidad de tener al hombre que amas contigo?**

 **Mystika: ¿No entiendes que no es por ti? No quiero al hombre que amo como amante, no es el lugar que le corresponde.**

Thiedil, con gesto cansado soltó un suspiro muy significativo. La motivación de Mystika no le convencía y no parecía que quisiera dar su brazo a torcer. Para él sólo había una forma y creía que él era la mejor opción para ella, incluso para que pudiera seguir conmigo una vez se casaran. A su modo y según la educación que había recibido, tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de ella, lo que demostraba el aprecio que le tenía.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué querrías tú casarte con alguien que no amas pudiendo elegir?**

 **Thiedil: En otras circunstancias te diría que el amor es algo que puede llegar con el tiempo... Pero te admiro y podría aguantar que tú no me quisieras.**

Mystika frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien la respuesta, pero estaba bastante clara a mi parecer. Si yo no hubiera estado presente en la conversación o en su vida, le habría explicado directamente que con el tiempo podría surgir el amor entre ellos dos. Que ella le gustaba aunque puede que no estuviera lo suficientemente enamorado hasta el punto de no aceptar no ser correspondido, o quizás sí, incluso tanto como para no objetar nada si ella tenía a otro con tal de que estuviera a su lado.

Pero él no lo aclaró y no lo haría a menos que estuvieran a solas. De todas formas sabía que dijera lo que dijera ella no cambiaría de opinión.

Por los gestos del General pude adivinar las ganas de acercarse a ella y mantener el contacto físico, quizás para tranquilizarla o convencerla, aunque ella estaba claramente a la defensiva.

 **Mystika: Necesito estar a solas, no quiero seguir está conversación.**

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana transformándose de nuevo. La abrió de par en par y saltó.

Otro profundo suspiro surgió del elfo al bajar la cabeza en señal de rendición. Yo permanecí estático, esperando que se pronunciara o se fuera.

Entonces se giró hacia mí con expresión sombría y se acercó para ponerse en frente.

 **Thiedil: Valkyon... Sé que también eres un hombre sensato y menos temperamental que ella.**

(¿Me va a pedir a mí lo que imagino?)

 **Thiedil: Tú mejor que ella sabes la situación en la que se encuentra nuestro mundo. Debes hacerla recapacitar.**

Sí, era lo que me imaginaba y aun así no pude mirarle sin mostrar mi total asombro. Me estaba pidiendo que convenciera a la mujer que amo de casarse con él.

 **Valkyon: General, lo siento pero esta vez no acataré sus órdenes.**

Esperaba que su paciencia se agotara o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso sonrió con languidez afirmando con la cabeza más para él que para mí.

Acto seguido y sin decir una sola palabra, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Yo no sabía muy bien cómo sentirme o cómo interpretar su silencio después de mi contestación. Ya me esperaba cualquier cosa.

* * *

Volé lejos de ese castillo dejando a todos atrás. Quería ir a los brazos de Valkyon, pero no quería empeorar la situación, así que cuando llegué a vislumbrar un pequeño claro entre la copa de los árboles, descendí hasta tocar suelo.

Volví a mi forma humana con rapidez y caí sobre mis rodillas. Estaba agotada por las emociones vividas y ambas transformaciones, sólo quería descansar.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Al rato de marcharse el General, alguien volvió a picar a mi puerta. Sabía que no sería Mystika, si ella volviera seguramente lo haría por la misma ventana.

Fui a abrir sin muchas ganas y me encontré a Elendra de frente, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios intentando ser provocativa. Al parecer jamás entendería que sólo había una mujer en el mundo que me interesaba y que esa, desde luego, no era ella.

 **Elendra: ¿Has olvidado nuestro plan?**

 **Valkyon: No existe ningún plan. Tú has intentado forzarme con chantajes a ir a tu habitación.**

 **Elendra: Vamos querido, ya has visto que no tienes nada que hacer, tu amiga será la próxima Reina de Rhodaris, así lo han decidido.**

A pesar de sus palabras, las pronunció con total desprecio y una mueca en su cara. De lo que estaba seguro era que jamás le llegaría ni a la suela de las botas a Mystika.

 **Valkyon: Eso está por ver.**

 **Elendra: Pero hasta entonces, ella está oficialmente prometida a mi hermano y dudo que le gustara saber de vuestra relación. Ya sabes los castigos que conlleva acostarse con una mujer prometida y más si lo está con alguien noble.**

No pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción, pues ella no sabía que su hermano estaba al corriente de todo. Su chantaje ya no le servía de nada.

Ella me miró extrañada por mi actitud, probablemente pensaría que conseguiría hacerme ceder con esa amenaza, pero aunque su hermano no supiera nada de lo nuestro, jamás conseguiría lo que quería de mí.

 **Valkyon: Siento informarte de que tu hermano está al tanto de lo nuestro, así que no intentes amenazarme con ello.**

 **Elendra: ... Imposible. ¿Y aún así no ha hecho que os encierren?**

 **Valkyon: Ya lo ves. Da igual cómo lo intentes Elendra, no vas a obtener absolutamente nada de mí. Nada ni nadie hará que traicione a Mystika.**

El color de su cara se volvió rojo por la rabia mientras apretaba los dientes observándome con desdén. Realmente no debía estar acostumbrada a que la rechazaran, supuse que nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a la princesa y futura heredera de Rhodaris si su hermano moría antes sin dejar descendencia.

 **Elendra: Esto no quedará así, créeme. No dejaré que se burlen de mi hermano, voy a hacer que piense en su honor, como Rey que es, en vez de en los caprichos de esa medio humana.**

Dio media vuelta, pero antes de alejarse la detuve agarrándola del brazo. Ella se giró con una sonrisa de lado, esperando que finalmente hubiera cedido a sus deseos.

 **Valkyon: Sólo quería informarte que yo también soy medio humano, por si te interesa conocer ese dato.**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, titubeó algo y soltándose de mi agarre se marchó hacia sus dependencias dando un portazo.

No sabía si lo que acababa de decirle serviría para que cesaran sus intentos de seducirme o amenazarme, pero su cara al revelárselo me hizo sentir cierta satisfacción. Aunque en seguida volvió la sombra de la preocupación. Mystika estaría agotada y no sabía dónde podía haber ido.

* * *

Cuando comencé a despertarme noté que mi cuerpo descansaba sobre algo blando y suave y tenía la sensación de estar suspendida en el aire.

Conseguí abrir los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con un lecho de plumas azul marino para darme cuenta luego que era la poderosa espalda de un Owlett. Las alas se batían con fuerza y yo giré un poco mi cabeza para ver el cielo estrellado.

Acabé de despertar y me incorporé. Efectivamente estaba sobre el cuerpo de un enorme Owlett que volaba por encima del mismo bosque que yo atravesé momentos antes. En seguida vislumbré el hermoso castillo descansando sobre la falda de la montaña y mi ansiedad volvió como una ola rompiendo en un acantilado.

Por desgracia no tenía fuerzas para salir volando de nuevo por mi propio pie, así que me resigné y me dejé llevar hasta mi balcón. El familiar se inclinó para que yo pudiera bajar de él sin esfuerzos, luego lanzó una especie de gruñido suave y se alejó de allí volando de nuevo bajo mi atenta mirada.

 **¿?: {Mystika...}**

Pegué un bote sobresaltada y me giré hacia mi habitación encontrándome de nuevo con el elfo en medio de las puertas abiertas del balcón. No quería que volviera a intentar convencerme, así pues me acerqué a la barandilla con intención de salir volando, aunque eso supusiera un gasto de energía que no tenía.

 **Thiedil: Por favor, espera.**

Su tono de súplica me hizo detenerme mirando al vacío y luego hacia la habitación de Valkyon. Él era con el único que quería estar en este momento.

Oí al elfo acercarse cuando sus pasos resonaron con suavidad sobre el mármol de la superficie.

 **Thiedil: No creo que puedas soportar gastar más de tus fuerzas ahora mismo, así que entremos y hablemos. Te lo ruego.**

Definitivamente su forma de hablarme hizo que perdiera mi aplomo. Estaba agotada para huir y tenía que conseguir llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo para no tener que casarme con él y que nadie sufriera las consecuencias de mi decisión.

Me giré hacia él y enfrenté su mirada, nada soberbia, como podría esperarse de un Rey que quiere conseguir un objetivo.

Por la conversación que escuché en el barco sabía que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, al menos en las formas, así que había una posibilidad de solventarlo.

Le acompañé hasta el interior de mi habitación y él me hizo sentar en la cama, colocándose a mi lado no sin antes ponerme una manta sobre mis hombros para cubrir mi cuerpo, que seguía con el vestido hecho girones. Luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas y alzó la vista hasta que sus iris azules, como brillantes aguamarinas, hicieron contacto con los míos.

 **Thiedil: Por favor, perdóname, de verdad que hubiera preferido que todo esto sucediera de forma diferente. Pero las circunstancias...**

 **Mystika: ¿Las circunstancias?**

 **Thiedil: Como te dije, la Profecía es algo que mi pueblo se toma muy en serio y realmente necesitamos que suceda. Mis consejeros insistieron.**

Suspiré con pesadez, de nuevo volvíamos a hablar de lo importante que era para ellos y este mundo mi papel, algo que ya había entendido de sobras.

 **Thiedil: Era cierto lo de mi admiración por ti. Desde el día que te conocí supe que eras... especial. Además te encantaba escucharme hablar sobre mi reino. Luego el destino hizo que nos reencontráramos y Alyria me confirmó mis sospechas sobre ti.**

Dejé que hablara todo lo que tenía que hablar, yo ya no quería discutir, sólo podía negarme a toda proposición que me hiciera si ésta tenía que ver con no poder estar con Valkyon libremente.

 **Thiedil: Mi pueblo lleva siglos estudiando la Profecía, a mí particularmente me fascinaba saber todo sobre ella, así que no podía creer que la chica a la que admiraba y a la que tomé un gran aprecio sin apenas conocernos fuese la Elegida.**

Hizo una pausa mirándome con una ternura que me incomodó. Estaba cerca, tomándome de las manos y hablándome con esa pasión desconcertante.

Desvió un momento la mirada como si intentase tomar fuerzas para lo que iba a decir a continuación y volvió a mirarme.

 **Thiedil: Sé que no podrás amarme como le amas a él, pero te agradecería que, por lo menos, lo intentases y aceptases mi propuesta. Incluso si eso significara tenerte sólo una noche para mí y luego perderte.**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna ante tal proposición, absolutamente seria por su parte. Por cómo lo decía podía sentir que no tenía ninguna mala intención.

Básicamente me proponía un reino a cambio de una noche con él, cumplir mi cometido y luego poder estar con Valkyon, aunque sin la libertad que eso suponía. Así que no había forma de que eso sonara correcto para mí.

 **Mystika: Thiedil, siento tus esfuerzos y que pierdas el tiempo conmigo, pero no voy a cambiar de parecer. Para mí la lealtad lo es todo y no estaré con otro hombre aunque éste me regale toda Eldarya.**

Apretó mis manos unos segundos haciendo una mueca de asentimiento mezclada con tristeza. Parecía no saber qué hacer o decir a continuación, así que tomé la palabra.

 **Mystika: Debes dejarme ir, yo encontraré la forma de que la Profecía se cumpla, de verdad quiero que pase.**

 **Thiedil: Pero es clara, tú eres la Princesa y sólo puedes unirte a la realeza. Si los pasos no son los indicados...**

A pesar de que me hubieran estado llamando princesa, por tener sangre real, aún me costaba digerirlo.

(¡Un momento! Yo era princesa por mi ascendencia Dragon, porque el último príncipe se encargó de embarazar a una humana para que su sangre no se perdiese. ¿Y si...?)

 **Mystika: ¿Y si hay alguien con sangre real que cumple los objetivos para que la Profecía se lleve a cabo?**

En un segundo su expresión cambió a una de confusión y ofensa, probablemente entendiendo que no era él personalmente el hombre con sangre real con quien desearía cumplir dicha Profecía y prefería buscar a cualquier otro. Aunque no era del todo así lo que tenía en mente.

 **Thiedil: ¿Qué es lo que tengo yo de malo para que prefieras buscar a otro individuo con sangre real?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? ¡No, no es eso! Creo que eres un encanto y seguro que muchas mujeres matarían por estar aquí y ahora. Es sólo que...**

(Sí, el destino no podía dármelo para luego arrebatármelo, las coincidencias no existían)

 **Thiedil: Parece que tienes algo importante en mente.**

 **Mystika: Así es, pero no puedo decírtelo ahora mismo. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí, me encargaré de que se cumpla dicha Profecía, sea como sea.**

Sus ojos me escrutaron con curiosidad, intentando descifrar mis pensamientos y seguramente algo sorprendido por mi determinación.

 **Thiedil: Está bien, odiaría obligarte a estar a mi lado si no es lo que deseas.**

 **Mystika: Thiedil...**

Aunque adornó su rostro con una sonrisa, ésta era triste, lo que me dio cierta pena. Quizás sólo tenía en mente poder ayudar a toda Eldarya formando parte de ese destino que estaba escrito.

Un profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, como si hubiera dejado salir todas sus energías en él. Luego colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y se levantó de la cama. Yo le imité dirigiéndonos a la puerta y él paró frente a ésta sin girarse hacia mí.

 **Thiedil: Podéis marcharos cuando queráis, sólo prométeme que no permitirás que él no te haga feliz.**

Susurré su nombre al apoyar mi mano en su brazo. Él se giró lo justo para verme y entonces besé su mejilla para agradecerle que entendiese mis sentimientos y nos dejara marchar de allí sin problemas.

Al fin y al cabo puede que después de toda la parafernalia que había montado, el dejarnos marchar y anular nuestro compromiso le diera problemas con su pueblo, o con los nobles.

Thiedil abandonó finalmente la estancia y se alejó hasta su alcoba, entrando sin mirar atrás. Yo fui a la puerta contigua a la mía y piqué suavemente, esperando paciente a que Valkyon estuviera despierto.

En seguida me arrepentí de picar a esas horas, quizás estaba durmiendo, era de madrugada al fin y al cabo. Me di media vuelta y cuando di un paso de vuelta a mi habitación, la puerta se abrió.

 **Valkyon: Has vuelto.**

Me dirigí a hacia él y sin decir nada le abracé, tan fuerte como pude, en la puerta y sin molestarme en ocultarnos por si alguien nos veía. Ya no importaba, éramos libres, libres de irnos y hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Él me miró algo sorprendido por mi acto, pero me recibió con otro enorme abrazo, enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Podía sentir su aliento acelerado sobre mi piel.

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás mejor?**

 **Mystika: Mucho mejor, pasemos.**

Me atrajo a dentro de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de mí y acto seguido volvió a abrazarme más fuerte, elevándome un poco del suelo para estar más cerca de él. Aprovechó para depositar suaves besos en mi cara, cargados de preocupación que no deseaba que sintiera.

 **Mystika: Valk, tengo buenas noticias.**

 **Valkyon: Mmm.**

Me besó en la boca con ternura mientras me bajaba al suelo y finalmente liberó mis labios para dejarme hablar.

 **Mystika: Somos libres, acabo de estar con Thiedil.**

Valkyon cambió su expresión, mostrando confusión y enfado, algo que no entendí sin haber explicado aún el motivo la reunión.

 **Mystika: Sólo he hablado con él y le he prometido que haría que se cumpliera la profecía, pero que encontraría otro modo, costase lo que me costase.**

 **Valkyon: Así que en vez de al General, tendrás que buscar a otro con sangre real para unirte él... Esa es la única solución.**

 **Mystika: Es posible.**

La mirada de confusión de Valkyon unida a la molestia de pensar que la solución que proponía era en definitiva buscar otro hombre, me hizo reír.

Llevé un dedo hacia la arruga que se formó en su entrecejo para que relajara la zona y luego tomé sus mejillas para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Él se debatía por no seguir mi gesto, aunque sentía que lo deseaba, pero el orgullo era un buen escudo.

 **Mystika: ¿Acaso no recuerdas el motivo que te dio mi padre para impedirte estar conmigo?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, mis orígenes, la familia enemiga a la tuya.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y recuerdas que explicó que sólo los Dragones más poderosos dejaron descendencia en el mundo humano?**

Esta vez sus ojos se entrecerraron con otro tipo de confusión, intentando hacer memoria para recordar lo que mi padre había dicho exactamente cuando declaró los motivos para tenernos sentimentalmente separados.

Y como si una luz se iluminara en su cerebro, me miró sorprendido, sabiendo lo que todo esto podía significar.

 **Valkyon: ¿Es posible...?**

 **Mystika: Lo es. Deberíamos averiguarlo.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, debemos hacerlo.**

 **Mystika: Aunque sé que me dijiste que preferías no dar a conocer tu parte faery.**

 **Valkyon: Sólo por evitar posibles peligros adicionales, pero si tenerlo guardado significa que debas unirte a otro, mi elección está clara.**

De nuevo nos abrazamos tiernamente, esperanzados por tener una oportunidad al fin de ser felices juntos sin complicaciones. Sólo debíamos encontrar la información y pruebas que determinaran sus orígenes.

Aliviada y relajada al fin, bostecé mientras se me cerraban los ojos entre sus brazos. En respuesta él me elevó del suelo y me llevó a su cama, sin importar ya quien pudiera sorprendernos juntos.

Me tumbó con suavidad en el colchón y luego él lo hizo a mi lado abrazándome, cubriendo medio cuerpo con sus enormes brazos.

 **Valkyon: {Si finalmente no soy el adecuado...}**

 **Mystika: {Eres el adecuado, siempre lo has sido, ninguna profecía me va a convencer de lo contrario}**

 **Valkyon: {Pero debemos salvar este mundo por el bien de todos}**

 **Mystika: {Lo conseguiremos, sea como sea}**

Me apretó más fuerte contra él, haciéndome sentir amada y segura, la mujer más afortunada del universo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **VUELTA A EEL**

Rodeada por los brazos de Valkyon fui despertando poco a poco después de un sueño reparador.

Sentía que mis energías habían vuelto, además de mi buen humor por ser libre de estar con el hombre que amaba sin preocupaciones. Ya no teníamos que escondernos ni separarnos.

Me giré ligeramente hacia él admirando su rostro sereno y relajado, debía sentirse como yo sin duda. Incluso su corazón parecía latir más despacio.

Acaricié su mejilla disfrutando de la calidez de su piel, de sus hermosas facciones y el pelo algo alborotado con varios mechones cayendo sobre su cara.

Cuando los retiré él abrió los ojos para mirarme directamente sin pronunciar palabra. Sólo me apretó más contra él, por lo que abrí mis brazos y le abracé en respuesta.

 **Valkyon: Buenos días.**

 **Mystika: Muy buenos.**

Él se separó unos centímetros para volver a mirarme y luego me besó tiernamente en los labios.

 **Mystika: ¿Nos vamos ya a casa?**

 **Valkyon: Por favor.**

Con una amplia sonrisa me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a mi habitación para ir a por algo de ropa. En cuanto me vistiera iría a por mi mochila en la habitación que me mostró Thiedil el día anterior.

Así que una vez lista me abroché el cinturón de la espada y me la coloqué para luego salir de nuevo. Valkyon ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

 **Mystika: Voy a por el resto de mis cosas.**

 **Valkyon: Te sigo.**

Recorrí el gran pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación con mi mochila y el resto de ropajes que iban a ser para mí si me quedaba allí. Al intentar abrir la puerta, no cedió, volvía a estar cerrada con un encantamiento, el que recitó el elfo ayer.

 **Mystika: Mierda, está cerrada. Voy a...**

Antes de poder acabar la frase oí pasos acercarse a nosotros, muchos pasos, como de una decena de personas. Además estaban acompasados, como en un desfile militar.

Valkyon y yo nos giramos al unísono extrañados.

 **¿?: Detenedlos**.

La voz de Elendra hizo eco en todo el salón desde atrás de las personas que venían con paso marcial. Éstos llevaban poca ropa, como de guerrero de otra época.

Al fijarme vi cómo salía una extraña cresta de sus espaldas y acababa en una cola morada de reptil. Sus uñas eran garras y los ojos, nada humanos, estaban fijos en nosotros.

 **Mystika: Humanizados...**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué quieren?**

Pues era obvio, detenernos según les ordenó la elfa.  
Lo que quisiera que fueran esos seres nos rodearon y dejaron paso a Elendra, que se acercó a nosotros con aire triunfal.

 **Elendra: Te dije que esto no acabaría así.**

Miré extrañada a Valkyon, que tenía el ceño fruncido con preocupación. Ella se dirigía directamente a él, así que algo tenía que haber ocurrido.

Ambos llevamos la mano a nuestras respectivas armas para oponer resistencia, pero entonces los humanizados sacaron las suyas dirigiéndolas a nuestros cuellos.  
Elendra hizo un molesto ruidito de negación con la lengua.

 **Elendra: Estáis en desventaja, mis Hydracarys son muy fuertes y ágiles, será mejor que me entreguéis vuestras armas.**

Valkyon me miró y vaciló, como si rendirse fuera una opción. Conociéndolo quizás sólo intentaba que yo saliera ilesa de un enfrentamiento.

Hice una señal negativa con la cabeza mirándole con confianza y mantuvimos nuestra posición de defensa.

 **Elendra: Qué bonito... Dicen que los que luchan unidos permanecen unidos. Es una pena que vayáis a ser separados.**

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Qué quieres de nosotros!?**

Ella se acercó a él con una lentitud estudiada y puso una mano sobre su torso.

 **Elendra: Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti, aunque parece que ya es un poco tarde...**

En cuanto su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo, la mía hizo salir media espada, pero fui frenada por las de los Hydracarys, que las colocaron con más presión sobre mi cuello haciendo que sintiera el frío acero en mi piel.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, no. Elendra ya basta.**

 **Elendra: No creo que estés en posición de darme órdenes querido.**

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a una de las elfas que me ayudó la noche anterior corriendo silenciosamente por el pasillo, lejos de las miradas de nuestros captores.

En seguida volví mi atención a los que teníamos delante.

Tenía que intentar algo, pero de nada me servía intentar usar la espada. Lo pensé mejor, la solté y puse mi brazo al lado de mi cuerpo. Luego cerré los ojos y me concentré en la mano que puse detrás de la espalda. En el proceso sentí mis ojos cambiar, justo cuando comencé a notar el calor de la palma de mi mano aumentar.

Cuando creí que estaba preparada abrí los ojos para poder fijar un objetivo y este sería el primer humanizado que viera ante mí. Cuando di con él, éste me miró extrañado por el cambio sucedido en mis orbes.

El calor de mi mano crecía en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba preparada para defenderme y atacar a quien se pusiera delante.  
Eché el brazo más hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

 **¿?: ¡Basta!**

Los humanizados permanecieron estáticos, pero los demás nos giramos hacia la voz. Thiedil se había acercado a nuestra posición desde su habitación con una expresión que me era desconocida en él, la de auténtico enfado. A su paso le seguían varios Owletts a un par de metros de distancia.

Gradualmente mi mano se fue enfriando a medida que él se acercaba y Valkyon y yo dejamos nuestras poses defensivas.

A Elendra le cambio la cara por completo, entre vergüenza y rabia mal contenida. Los Hydracarys, al ver la seriedad de la situación guardaron sus armas y se apartaron de nosotros.

 **Elendra: ¿Qué hacéis? ¡No os di la orden de alejaros!**

 **Thiedil: Aunque son tu guardia personal, el soberano sigo siendo yo y están bajo mis órdenes.**

 **Elendra: ¿Y tú bajo las ordenes de quien estás?**

Soltó esto con total ironía mirándome de reojo y riendo.

 **Thiedil: Aunque seas mi hermana no te permitiré que me cuestiones. Las decisiones que tomo, las tomo yo solo.**

La elfa dejó escapar un bufido algo burlón, como si no creyera nada de lo que le decía.

Thiedil nos miró con cierta aprensión y se colocó delante, enfrentando a su hermana.

 **Thiedil: Son nuestros invitados y son libres de irse cuando quieran.**

 **Elendra: ¿¡Y qué hay de la Profecía!? ¿Y de que la medio humana te haya humillado ante toda la corte?**

 **Thiedil: ¿Humillar? Fui el único que se comportó de forma incorrecta intentando forzarla a una unión que no deseaba.**

 **Elendra: ¡Eres el Rey!**

Thiedil negó con la cabeza agachando la cabeza.

 **Thiedil: Ser Rey no me convierte en dueño de los demás seres y ella es la clave de la salvación, su vida tiene mucho más valor que la de cualquiera de nosotros. Bien lo sabes.**

Elendra soltó un gruñido molesta mirándome y luego hizo un gesto a su Guardia para que se apartaran definitivamente de nosotros, colocándose a varios metros detrás de ella.

Al fin pareció rendirse, contrariada por no salirse con la suya.  
Thiedil se acercó a ella y puso la mano sobre su hombro en un gesto fraternal de cariño. Desde luego un lazo familiar muy fuerte debía unirte a esa chica para tenerle cualquier tipo de cariño.

 **Thiedil: Hermana... Que los celos no guíen tu camino, no siempre podemos tener todo lo que queremos, aunque tengamos sangre real.**

La elfa hizo una mueca mirando a Valkyon y luego a mí.

 **Elendra: ¿Y cómo se salvará nuestro mundo...?**

 **Thiedil: Ella me ha asegurado que hará todo lo posible para que se cumpla y sé que no faltará a su palabra.**

Se le escapó otro gruñido y separándose bruscamente del contacto con su hermano se dio media vuelta y se fue seguida por sus guardias hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.

Entonces el General se giró hacia nosotros con el rostro ya sereno.

 **Thiedil: Os pido disculpas, tiene mucho genio y es muy impulsiva. Además tenemos formas distintas de ver las cosas.**

 **Valkyon: Está bien, nadie ha sufrido daños.**

 **Thiedil: Por poco.**

Thiedil me miró sonriendo con una ceja levantada. Obviamente se refería a lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer, después de todo él fue quien me empujó a desarrollar mis poderes. En respuesta le sonreí de vuelta poniendo cara de inocente encogiendo mis hombros.

 **Thiedil: Como dije, sois libres de marchar cuando gustéis, pero me complacería que desayunaramos juntos para discutir algunas cosas.**

Valkyon y yo asentimos y entonces Thiedil se dirigió a la puerta que habíamos intentado abrir hacía un momento.

Volvió a pronunciar el encantamiento y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido.

 **Thiedil: Ya puedes coger tus cosas y si quieres llevarte algo de lo que mandé hacer, por favor, siéntete libre.**

 **Mystika: No... no podría.**

 **Thiedil: Insisto, están hechos a tu medida al fin y al cabo. Al menos uno. ¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia?**

Ante tal insistencia y la posibilidad de tener que elegir sólo uno, asentí y le seguí.

Me llevó hasta un maniquí con un vestido obviamente blanco, pero muy sencillo. Los detalles y decoraciones en dorado eran los justos y necesarios.

Thiedil me miró esperando mi aprobación mientras me acercaba para observarlo mejor.

 **Mystika: Me gusta, es sencillo y bonito.**

 **Thiedil: Lo imaginé.**

Él lo sacó de su lugar con cuidado y lo colocó ante mí, como si así pudiera imaginarme con él puesto.

Luego sonrió satisfecho y lo dobló con cuidado para entregármelo.

Yo lo agarré con el mismo cuidado y me dirigí a mis pertenencias para colocarlo bien dentro de la mochila. Luego la cerré y la cargué para salir de allí en dirección al salón comedor.

En la planta de abajo había bastante movimiento de elfos acabando de servir la mesa y adecentar el lugar después de la fiesta fallida.

El elfo me dirigió a la mesa haciéndome sentar en una de las sillas, colocándola después en un gesto caballeroso. A Valkyon le hizo sentar frente a mí y él presidió la mesa, por supuesto.

En seguida nos sirvieron un desayuno variado donde poder elegir lo que quisiéramos. Yo me serví lo mismo que Thiedil, que era exactamente lo que me dio a probar en el barco.

 **Thiedil: Tendréis un barco a vuestra disposición, con tripulación y dos de nuestros mejores miembros de la Guardia Real.**

 **Valkyon: No es necesario, ya hemos navegado solos.**

 **Thiedil: No tenemos navíos tan pequeños, de todos modos quiero garantizar la seguridad de Mystika. Colin y Nicolae se encargarán de ello.**

 **Mystika: ¿Nicolae?**

 **Thiedil: Es el mejor Guardia de mi hermana, como castigo por lo ocurrido.**

El elfo sonrió de lado y siguió comiendo. Seguramente como hermanos les gustaba molestarse entre ellos y ahora tenía un motivo para hacerlo, de ahí su cara divertida.

Y yo sentí cierta satisfacción de saber que Elendra iba a echar humo cuando pusieran su mejor guardia a mi disposición. Verla insinuarse de forma tan descarada a Valkyon y tocarlo me puso enferma y parecía que no era la primera vez desde que estábamos allí.

Imaginé que Valkyon no me dijo nada para no preocuparme o para que no se la liara a la elfa. Tampoco hacía falta, estaba claro que él la había rechazado de plano y por eso se tomó su intento de venganza.

Miré a Valkyon sonriendo y él me miró con curiosidad, sin saber qué era lo que me hacía sonreír.

 **Thiedil: Supongo que querréis salir de inmediato.**

Ambos afirmamos a la vez y acabamos el alimento de nuestros platos.

 **Thiedil: Bien... ¡Eylee!**

Llamó a una de las elfas que corría de un lado a otro. Ésta se acercó y Thiedil le mandó que avisara a los que formarían la tripulación para preparar el barco de inmediato.

Mientras esperábamos trajeron té y café. A los pocos minutos apareció Colin con el que debía ser Nicolae. Al observarlo mejor recordé que fue en él en quien fijé mi objetivo cuando estaba dispuesta a defenderme con mi poder.

Era casi tan alto como Colin y tenía el pelo largo y morado, casi negro, igual que sus ojos. Al mirarme sonrió con ironía, mientras que Colin se mantenía serio y educado. Era como si los Guardias se parecieran a sus... ¿dueños? Al fin y al cabo eran familiares.

 **Colin: El barco estará listo cuando lleguemos, así que cuando quieran.**

 **Thiedil: Os acompaño.**

Nos levantamos de la mesa y seguimos a los familiares hasta el puerto, donde nos esperaba un hermoso navío, más pequeño que con el que vinimos, pero igual de elegante.

En cuanto nos acercamos a la pasarela, Colin y Nicolae embarcaron y nosotros nos giramos hacia Thiedil.

 **Thiedil: Por favor, si necesitáis cualquier cosa que os ayude con la Profecía, hacédmelo saber. Pondré todo lo que necesitéis a vuestra disposición.**

 **Mystika: Eso haremos.**

 **Thiedil: Y por favor, id con cuidado.**

 **Mystika: Descuida.**

El General volvió a retirar el anillo de su mano, tal y como hizo en Myaris y agarrándome la mano sin previo aviso, lo colocó sobre ella y la cerró mirándome a los ojos. Luego me sonrió, me dio un abrazo y susurró un buena suerte a mi oído.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

No podía negar que me molestaba un poco verle pegarse a ella, como si buscara cualquier excusa para mantener el contacto, quizás más de lo necesario.

Después de despedirse de ella me estrechó la mano y nos deseó un buen viaje. En seguida subimos y dejamos nuestras pertenencias en el camarote que compartiríamos.

Mystika se tiró en la cama suspirando y me hizo una señal para que le hiciera compañía. Sin dudarlo me acerqué y me tumbé a su lado, girado hacia ella para abrazarle. Ella me rodeó con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

 **Valkyon: ¿Hoy estás perezosa?**

 **Mystika: No, sólo quería disfrutar de tu calor un rato, antes de ir a ayudar a los demás.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Te dejarán?**

 **Mystika: Me importa bien poco, pero ya no voy a ser su reina, así que soy una más, ¿no?**

Retiré un mechón de su cara y besé su frente. Ella cerró los ojos abrazándome más fuerte, tanto que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en mi propio pecho.

Quizás ahora era una más para los elfos, aunque lo dudaba, sólo sabía que para mí lo era todo y deseaba compartir lo que me quedara de vida con ella.

Al cabo de un rato nos movilizamos para ir a cubierta a ayudar en lo que nos necesitaran.

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

Una vez reunidos todos los miembros de la Guardia Brillante en la sala del Cristal, Miiko comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido en Rhodaris.

 **Miiko: [...] y al parecer no le sentó demasiado bien que le ocultaran lo del matrimonio y se transformó allí mismo, delante de los invitados. Por suerte Valkyon consiguió calmarla.**

Miré a Nevra sonriendo de lado justo en el mismo momento que lo hizo él. Seguramente pensábamos lo mismo, ella se había rebelado y se negaba al matrimonio. Después de todo lo que habían pasado Valkyon y ella para estar juntos, era más que obvio que no aceptaría algo así, aun cuando según sus leyes podían tener amantes una vez desposados.

Nuestra sonrisa era una mezcla de orgullo y diversión imaginando la escena.

 **Miiko: Por suerte deben haber llegado a algún acuerdo y el Rey ha aceptado romper el compromiso.**

 **Ykhar: ¿En serio ha rechazado al Rey? Pero, ¿por qué haría eso?**

 **Ezarel: Para ella el amor y la lealtad están por encima del poder, es... como su madre.**

A estas alturas ya se sabía absolutamente todo sobre mi historia y la de ella, quién era su madre, su padre y Leiftan.

Lo explicamos sin cuentagotas, así que supuso un shock para toda la Guardia, pero de esta forma comprendieron muchas de las cosas que habían estado sucediendo.

 **Ykhar: ¿Amor y lealtad?**

Bueno, se sabía todo menos la relación que tenían ellos dos. No porque quisieran ocultarlo, simplemente no tenían la necesidad de pregonarlo, ya se irían enterando a medida que los vieran juntos.

 **Miiko: La cuestión: vienen de camino de vuelta al Cuartel, pero deben volver a partir pronto, aunque aún no me han dado detalles.**

 **Nevra: ¿Cuándo llegan?**

 **Miiko: Esta misma noche. Así que preparémosles una buena bienvenida. Vienen con tripulación.**

Ykhar seguía con el ceño fruncido sin comprender los motivos del rechazo al General, o más bien sin querer acabar de comprenderlos.

Desalojamos la sala y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Aquí no perdían oportunidad para preparar una fiesta.

* * *

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando salí a cubierta a disfrutar de la brisa. Quedaba poco para llegar a la ciudad de Eel.

Afuera estaban ambos Guardias, charlando tranquilamente. Apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ellos en todo el viaje, pues intenté mantenerme ocupada ayudando.

 **Mystika: Hola chicos.**

 **Colin: Buenas tardes señorita.**

 **Nicolae: Hey.**

Les miré divertida por la diferencia entre la cortesía o falta de ella entre ambos.

 **Mystika: En mi mundo se dice que los animales se parecen a sus dueños.**

Colin soltó una risa apenas contenida y el Hydracarys en vez de ofenderse se rio levantando una ceja desafiante.  
Después de una pausa mirándome curioso se acercó a mí.

Nicolae: ¿De verdad ibas a freírme?

 **Mystika: ¿De verdad ibas a atravesar mi cuello con tu espada?**

 **Nicolae: Nah, sólo os intimidábamos, no mato a gente inocente. Pero tú sí lo hubieras hecho.**

 **Mystika: En ese momento no eras alguien inocente, sino alguien que tenía su espada en mi yugular.**

Nicolae se encogió de hombros y luego me tendió la mano para firmar la paz, invitándome a empezar de cero y yo estreché su mano en respuesta.

A lo lejos oí a Valkyon gritar unas órdenes y luego felicitar a sus ayudantes, estaban moviendo algo pesado.

Al acabar se acercó a nosotros, retirando el sudor de su frente por el esfuerzo. Se colocó a mi lado y besó mi sien con delicadeza.

 **Mystika: ¿Te hace un baño?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Mhh?**

 **Mystika: En el mar, antes de llegar a la costa.**

 **Valkyon: Claro.**

Sin añadir nada más retiró su ropa quedando en la interior y yo hice lo propio. Acto seguido nos lanzamos al mar desde la barandilla de la borda.

Buceamos en el agua fría durante un rato, el poco que nos permitió la poca luz que había ya y la profundidad del agua y salimos a la superficie sin importar mucho la trayectoria del barco, podíamos alcanzarlo más tarde.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Cayó la noche en el ciudad y ya estaba todo listo para la llegada de nuestros compañeros.

Casi todo el Cuartel y parte de los ciudadanos se congregaron en la playa cuando divisamos el barco a lo lejos.

Incluso habían encendido algunas hogueras durante el trayecto para esperar frente a ellas y que luego sirvieran de guía para ver el camino.

En primera fila estábamos la Guardia Brillante junto a Marian, impaciente por abrazar a su hija de nuevo y justo detrás nuestro, sus compañeros de Guardia o amigos.

El barco se detuvo a varios metros de la costa y vimos a la tripulación montar en varios botes que les condujeron hasta la orilla, haciendo varar las embarcaciones en la arena.

El primero en bajar fue Valkyon, que ayudó a Mystika aunque obviamente no lo necesitase. Tras ellos, dos tipos de extrañas características les siguieron. Uno de ellos con dos grandes alas azules y blancas y tatuajes dorados y el otro con columna y cola de reptil.

El Jefe de Obsidiana no soltó la mano de ella y ambos se dirigieron a nosotros bien sujetos el uno al otro sonriendo.

 **Miiko: Bienvenidos de nuevo.**

Ambos asintieron y se separaron para poder saludarnos. Valkyon fue escueto, como siempre, mientras que Mystika abrazaba a su madre, a Enna y a otros miembros de la Guardia y charlaba un poco con ellos.

Miré a Valkyon, el cual observaba a Mystika con una sonrisa en sus labios, totalmente en su mundo.

 **Ezarel: Parece que las cosas os van bien.**

 **Valkyon: Sí...**

 **Nevra: Los que faltan se han excusado, tenían faena, pero estarán ahora en la cena.**

 **Valkyon: Bien, vayamos al Cuartel, tengo algo que hacer en la forja antes.**

 **Ezarel: Amigo, ¿acabas de volver y ya estás pensando en trabajo?**

 **Valkyon: Algo así.**

Hizo una señal a Mystika para darle a entender que tenía algo de lo que ocuparse y nos adelantamos.

* * *

Después de saludar a todos los que me detenían para preguntarme por el reino de Rhodaris y lo que allí sucedió, finalmente nos dirigimos al Cuartel para ir a la cena. Ya estaba muerta de hambre.

También la tripulación estaba invitada, pero se mantenían a distancia y en el comedor también se quedaron apartados.

Me di cuenta de que Valkyon aún no había aparecido, pero sí los otros dos jefes. Antes de pensar mucho en ello, mi madre llamó mi atención.

 **Marian: Cariño, debo volver a la Tierra.**

 **Mystika: Oh, claro, llevas bastante tiempo aquí ya.**

 **Marian: Exacto y tu abuela no sabe nada.**

 **Mystika: Lo sé. Por suerte Axel ha estado cuidando de mis bichos.**

 **Marian: Es buen chico, a pesar de esos pelos y esos tatuajes.**

 **Mystika: Mamá...**

A veces me daba la sensación de estar hablando con una abuela en vez de con una mujer de poco más de cuarenta años.

 **Marian: En cambio tu jefe... Siempre tan atento y correcto.**  
 **Mystika: No sigas, no hemos ido contándolo y no quiero que se enteren así por estar cuchicheando.**

Mi madre se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita muy significativa y fue a sentarse a su sitio.

Por algún motivo hoy yo estaría sentada junto a los miembros de la Guardia Brillante, los cuales ya ocupaban su lugar en la mesa. Miiko, en el centro, presidía la mesa con los tres jefes de Guardia a su derecha, aunque sólo había dos de ellos. Yo tenía que sentarme junto a Valkyon.

A su izquierda se sentaban el resto de miembros como Ykhar, Kero, Eweleïn y Jamón.

Y al final, cuando la cena iba a dar comienzo, entró Valkyon, se excusó con Miiko y se sentó a mi lado sonriendo.

 **Mystika: {¿Qué hacías? No sueles llegar tarde a ningún sitio}**

 **Valkyon: Oh, atendiendo un asunto en la herrería.**

Con otra sonrisa cálida agarró mi mano por debajo de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.  
Miiko se levantó para pronunciar unas palabras, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, la puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe dando paso a alguien bien conocido por todos los presentes.

(¡Leiftan! ¿Qué hace aquí?)

Varios murmullos de asombro o incluso temor se propagaron por la estancia, ya todos sabían lo ocurrido y su naturaleza, así que podía entenderlos en parte.

Miiko se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Leiftan siguió caminando para adentrarse más y entonces vi como Haydee le seguía de cerca.

En seguida me levanté y me dirigí hacia a ellos para darles la bienvenida. Si quería protegerlos lo primero era demostrar que eran inofensivos.

 **Mystika: Chicos, ¿qué os trae por aquí?**

 **Leiftan: Me enteré de que volvías y hemos venido a verte.**

Abracé a ambos y entonces me dirigí a Miiko haciéndole una señal. Ella pareció entender que quería que se quedaran en la cena con todos, como si no hubiera diferencia entre ellos y los demás. Y realmente no la había, todos eran faeries.

Les acompañé a la mesa donde estaban Enna, Karen, Alajea y Chrome. Probablemente sería la mejor opción y serviría para normalizar su presencia allí. Una vez acomodados ellos volví a mi sitio.

Valkyon puso su mano en mi nuca en una caricia de aprobación y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

 **Miiko: Bien... Dadas las circunstancias comenzaré dando la bienvenida a los dos nuevos comensales. Y Leiftan, ya que estás aquí, me gustaría proponerte algo.**

Leiftan, al ser mencionado se levantó de la silla esperando sus palabras.

Miiko: Mystika y los demás me han contado todo lo que ha sucedido y me ha dicho que le gustaría que estuvierais bajo su protección y la de la Guardia.

El Daemon me miró con cierta sorpresa, como si no esperase que cumpliera realmente mi palabra de protegerle.

 **Miiko: Hemos estado deliberando y no nos importa tu especie, sino el trabajo que realizabas en la Guardia Brillante. Y éste era impecable. Así que, si estás dispuesto, podrías volver a ocupar tu puesto.**

Los ojos de Leiftan se abrieron como platos, alucinando por la proposición inesperada de Miiko. Incluso yo creía que no tomaría una decisión así con respecto a él. Tampoco fue el único en mostrar su sorpresa.

No pude evitar sonreír satisfecha, Leiftan podría volver a sentirse arropado por la Guardia, a salvo, y yo podría pasar más tiempo con mi amiga.

Volvió a mirarme de reojo agradecido y luego a Miiko de nuevo.

 **Leiftan: Será un honor para mí.**

 **Miiko: A la chica se le realizará el test para entrar en una de las Guardias.**

Ahora fue Haydee quien miró sorprendida mientras Enna la felicitaba y le daba un abrazo. Leiftan volvió a su asiento y Miiko se aclaró la garganta para proseguir.

 **Miiko: A lo que iba: ya todos conocéis la naturaleza de Mystika, su importancia en este mundo y lo ocurrido en Rhodaris.**

Varios murmullos se hicieron presentes en el comedor, unos de orgullo y otros de asombro, ambas reacciones por mi decisión de rechazar a un Rey.

 **Miiko: La Profecía habla de la unión con la realeza y debido a lo ocurrido, Mystika va a buscar una alternativa para hacerla cumplir y Valkyon la acompañará. Esto nos dejará un tiempo sin el jefe de Obsidiana, así que en su ausencia, Jamón ocupará su lugar.**

Varios aplausos suaves resonaron en la estancia. Todo el mundo quería a Jamón, por muy bruto que fuera. Pero los rumores seguían extendiéndose sin poder evitarse. El tema creaba cierta controversia y parecían debatirse entre el deseo de que se cumpliera la Profecía y el deseo de la libertad de un compañero, es decir, la libertad de elegir mi camino.

 **Miiko: Por supuesto contarán con el apoyo y la ayuda de la Guardia y acudiremos cuando nos necesiten. No podremos dar más detalles hasta que nos reunamos mañana. Así que, disfrutad de la cena.**

Ahora los aplausos se intensificaron cuando al fin sé sentó dando por finalizado el discurso, lo que significaba que servirían la comida al fin.

Cuando iba a prepararme para recibir los platos en las mesas, Valkyon se levantó e hizo sonar su jarra con un cubierto para llamar la atención de todos.

Yo miré hacia arriba estupefacta por ese gesto repentino. A él no le gustaba dar discursos ni le gustaba estar rodeado de mucha gente. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

 **Valkyon: Atención por favor.**

En cuanto resonó su voz grave todos guardaron silencio también asombrados porque tomara la palabra.

 **Valkyon: Sé que no soy demasiado hablador, pero hoy haré una excepción.**

Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran sus dos amigos, que miraban hacia la gente como si nada.

 **Valkyon: Los que me conocéis sabéis que suelo ser bastante organizado y poco impulsivo, pero de un tiempo hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que no todo puede ser planeado ni sale como se espera.**

Era imposible que nuestras expresiones cambiasen al oírle, creo que nadie esperaba que él dijera algo así.

 **Valkyon: Pero me alegro de haber cruzado esa línea, me alegro de haberme saltado normas cuando la vida de alguien ha significado más que éstas y me alegro de al fin tener algo más de mí que mostrar, sentimientos que no sabía que podía llegar a tener.**

Valkyon me miró de reojo y yo ladeé la cabeza en señal de confusión, nadie sabía a dónde quería ir a parar. Nadie excepto los dos otros jefes al parecer.

 **Valkyon: Y es gracias a cierta persona que he podido darme cuenta que no todo es orden y disciplina y que una parte de mí estaba vacía hasta que ella apareció sin avisar, dando sentido a mi vida.**

Entonces se giró hacia a mí y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

(¡Qué hace!)

 **Valkyon: Mystika...**

Tragando saliva con cierta dificultad le di mi mano y me levanté del asiento.

 **Valkyon: Nunca antes me había sentido querido de la forma en que tú lo haces. Primero te sacrificaste por mí y ahora has rechazado todo un reino.**

Se oyó claramente a varios miembros retener el aire con sorpresa y más murmullos demasiado audibles como para poder ignorarlos.

Mis mejillas ardían por la vergüenza, no sabía ni cómo él mismo se había atrevido a hablar así delante de todo el mundo.

 **Valkyon: Sé que después me reñirás por haberte hecho pasar vergüenza, pero quería que todo el mundo supiera lo mucho que te necesito y... lo mucho que te quiero.**

Más asombro, risas, aplausos y felicitaciones. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, pues aunque ya nos decíamos que nos queríamos muchas veces, nunca antes había sido en público y sabía el trabajo que le suponía.

Llevé su mano que tenía sujeta con la mía a mi mejilla para sentir su calor, intentando retener las lágrimas cerrando mis ojos.

 **Valkyon: {Mystika...}**

Volví a abrir los ojos ante su susurro y le miré atentamente. En ese momento parecía que sólo estábamos él y yo.  
La mano que ahora tenía sobre mi mejilla la volvió a apartar sin soltar la mía y vi de reojo como la otra la metió en su chaleco un momento.

Acto seguido sentí algo frío rodeando mi dedo anular.

 **Valkyon: Ahora sé que, pase lo que pase, mi destino está junto a ti y que quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertar y lo último al dormir y quiero hacerlo durante el resto de mis días. Mystika sé mía y yo seré tuyo hasta mi último aliento.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **RECUERDOS**

 **[VALKYON]**

La sala quedó en total silencio, esperando la reacción de ella, casi tan impacientes como yo. Seguía con su mano entre las mías mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sus mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza estaban húmedas y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, que esperé fueran de alegría, se desviaron hacia el anillo y de nuevo hacia mí.

De repente y sin esperarlo, ella se abalanzó sobre mí saltando a mis brazos y rodeando mi cuello con los suyos. Yo la sujeté con fuerza por la cintura, pegándola lo máximo a mi cuerpo, dichoso por su reacción.

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y vítores, felicitándonos. Aunque sólo era un abrazo, no una respuesta definitiva.

 **Mystika: {Yo también quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado}**

Mi sonrisa se agrandó y la apreté más contra mí. Esa sensación de felicidad extrema era algo nuevo y me encantaba. Incluso mi pulso se había vuelto frenético ante su respuesta.

Mystika se soltó y yo la dejé en el suelo sin dejar de mirarnos hasta que se acercó de nuevo y me besó con ternura, sujetando mi cara entre sus manos.

Coloqué las mías sobre sus mejillas para secarlas, pero volvían a humedecerse al momento, lo que me hizo sonreír contra sus labios.

Finalmente me separé, volví a limpiar su cara sonriendo y entonces Karuto carraspeó al irrumpir en el comedor con la comida.

 **Karuto: Vamos, vamos, la comida se enfría.**

Tomé la mano de Mystika y nos sentamos en nuestras sillas para comenzar a comer. Aunque no podía dejar de mirarla y ella me iba mirando de reojo aún roja como un tomate sonriendo con algo de timidez. Cada faceta suya era perfecta. Perfecta para mí.

* * *

Después de todo lo ocurrido estos meses jamás esperé que lo nuestro llegara a este punto y menos tan pronto, pero era tan feliz que no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera Valkyon y el precioso anillo que me había regalado.

Eran dos cabezas de dragón de un material que parecía oro blanco y entre ellas coronaba un rubí rojo perfectamente redondo.

Los detalles eran realmente asombrosos y los dragones estaban perfecta y delicadamente esculpidos en el metal.

 **Valkyon: {Lo mandé hacer al mejor joyero de Rhodaris la misma noche que llegamos, ya había oído hablar de él. La piedra la he colocado yo antes en la forja}**

 **Mystika: {Es… simplemente perfecto Valkyon}**

 **Valkyon: {Me alegro que te guste}**

 **Mystika: {Todo de ti me gusta}**

Valkyon me dedicó su más cálida sonrisa y apretó mi mano entre la suya. En su cara se veían las ganas de besarme y también que se estaba conteniendo por educación, pues seguíamos en medio de una comida de todo el Cuartel.

Soltó mi mano, la colocó sobre mi muslo y se acercó a mi oído.

 **Valkyon: {Luego podemos celebrar nuestra decisión de forma más… íntima}**

Su voz ronca me hizo sentir un placentero escalofrío. Me separé unos centímetros para observar su mirada llena de deseo y su sonrisa pícara y volví a acercarme a él.

 **Mystika: {Estoy deseando que acabe esta cena}**

Con delicadeza me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que deseara aún más que terminara esa celebración pública y hacer nuestra celebración particular.

 **Ezarel: Ejem…**

Ambos nos giramos hacia Ezarel que sonreía burlón, aunque pude adivinar cierta felicidad por nosotros en sus ojos.

Entonces caí en la cuenta que aunque hubiéramos hablado en voz baja, ciertas personas tenían el oído sensible.

Valkyon rio seguramente al llegar a la misma conclusión que yo y se puso a comer. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo, aunque mi estómago estaba algo cerrado por los nervios.

El resto de la cena pasó sin interrupciones, en un ambiente agradable, y al terminar varios amigos se acercaron para felicitarnos, siendo mi madre la primera.

 **Marian: Ay hija, ¡que feliz estoy por vosotros!**

Ella me abrazó primero a mí y luego hizo lo mismo con Valkyon, que se sorprendió por el gesto inesperado. Por supuesto él le devolvió el abrazo.

 **Valkyon: Cuidaré bien de tu hija.**

 **Marian: ¡No lo dudo! Y espero que me deis nietos pronto. Quiero ser una abuela joven.**

 **Mystika: ¡Mamá!**

Antes de poder seguir riñéndola desapareció entre la gente y Valkyon río suavemente antes de atraerme hacia él con su mano en mi hombro.

 **Valkyon: {Si quiere nietos habrá que practicar antes}**

Le di un codazo en las costillas fingiendo estar molesta, apenas disimulando una sonrisa, cuando mis amigas se abalanzaron para abrazarme y felicitarme. Valkyon se retiró y fue a hablar con sus compañeros de Guardia.

 **Enna: {Así que serio y aburrido…}**

Me encogí de hombros riendo y lo miré de reojo, recordando esos días decisivos en nuestra historia. Podría haberle perdido definitivamente, podría haberme perdido a mí misma.

Inconscientemente busqué a Leiftan con la mirada. Seguía sentado en la mesa y nos observaba. Al ver que le miraba me dedicó una sonrisa amable que le devolví instintivamente. Sabía que era su forma de felicitarme de algún modo.

Ambos habíamos encontrado nuestro camino a seguir. El correcto.

 **Mystika: ¿Bueno y tú qué tal con Nevra?**

 **Enna: Es divertido pasar tiempo con él, hasta que llega la hora de entrenar, ahí es más intransigente que nadie. ¡Y eso que no es mi jefe!**

 **Haydee: Yo me pregunto en qué Guardia quedaré.**

 **Mystika: Pronto lo sabremos.**

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Como ya pensé, era inevitable que a ambos nos abordaran para felicitarnos o preguntar desde cuándo había algo entre nosotros y aunque teóricamente estábamos juntos desde que nos besamos ante aquellos aseos y así es como lo contaba, lo nuestro comenzó mucho antes. Justo cuando su padre se interpuso en nuestro camino.

Por supuesto yo no sabía que él era su padre ni entendía el por qué me amenazó con matarla a ella si intentaba algo más allá.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Esa noche Mystika recibió una nota de Ashkore y me pidió que me quedara en su habitación con ella para sentirse más segura._

 _Por la mañana desperté con su rostro apenas a unos centímetros del mío y mi mano rodeando su cintura debido al abrazo casi constante durante toda la noche. Ella se durmió entre mis brazos y a veces se agitaba en sueños, por lo que la estrechaba más fuerte para que se sintiera protegida._

 _Lo que no imaginé es que lejos de sentir simplemente el deseo que cualquiera podría sentir en esas circunstancias, noté mi pulso acelerarse sin control y unas ganas locas de besarla y protegerla por siempre._

 _Un sentimiento completamente nuevo para mí._

 _Volví a cerrar los ojos intentando calmarme cuando noté que ella se movía despertándose. Entonces arqueó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia mí, buscando más contacto._

 _Mis latidos se volvieron frenéticos al entender que posiblemente ella se sentía igual que yo. Bajé la mano que tenía sobre su cintura lentamente hacia su muslo, esperando que ella me frenara, pero en vez de eso, puso sus manos sobre mi pecho con cuidado, en absoluto para detenerme._

 _Mi mano llegó al borde de su camisón cuando abrí los ojos para ver su reacción. Arqueó aún más su cuerpo contra el mío mientras iba retirando la tela a mi paso ascendente hacia su cintura de nuevo._

 _Entonces ella alzó la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban y me miraba como nunca nadie me había mirado, provocando un sinfín de sensaciones desconocidas para mí._

 _Entonces fui plenamente consciente de que, efectivamente, no era sólo deseo lo que sentía, había algo más, mucho más profundo._

 _Con mi otra mano acaricié su mejilla y delineé su labio inferior con mi pulgar muriendo de ganas por besarla. Ella parecía sentir exactamente lo mismo, pues se acercó hasta casi rozar mis labios cuando el sonido de la puerta rompió por completo ese momento y haciendo que nos separásemos de forma abrupta._

 _Nevra venía a buscarla y en lo que Mystika contestaba y abría la puerta yo comencé a vestirme, confuso por lo que esta chica provocaba en mí._

 _Hacía tiempo que me había propuesto no sentir nada tan profundo que me hiriera si perdía a esa persona y me había funcionado bien… hasta el momento._

 _De_ _hecho_ , _la noche anterior cuando vimos a Mystika besarse con Leiftan, me molestó, me dolió, provocando en mí cierta congoja que no lograba entender. Claro que el hecho de que Nevra oyese que ella le había rechazado me había causado alivio, que no duró mucho, pues mi amigo estaba empeñado en conquistarla._

 _En la puerta, Nevra me miraba como si le hubiéramos traicionado, lo que me hizo sentir mal. Y aunque ella no estaba con él, era mi amigo y ella le gustaba._

 _(¿Será que él también ha bajado su escudo hacia los sentimientos?)_

 _ **Mystika: Ehm sí, Valkyon se ha quedado vigilando.**_

 _ **Nevra: ¿Vigilando?**_

 _ **Valkyon: Ashkore, volvió a hacer de las suyas.**_

 _Tenía que comportarme de forma profesional, era la única manera de protegerla de ese enmascarado. Me puse las botas y me acerqué a Nevra para entregarle la nota que le había dejado mientras ella dormía. Él la leyó observándonos de reojo._

 _ **Nevra: Ya veo. Bueno, habría que ir a avisar a Miiko.**_

 _ **Valkyon: Vamos.**_

 _Sin poder evitarlo volví a desviar mi vista hacia ella. Parecía algo nerviosa aunque intentaba ocultarlo, así que no podía adivinar si era porque no quería que Nevra descubriese que habíamos dormido juntos o con qué finalidad._

 _(¿Y si se arrepiente y lo que vi en sus ojos no era más que mi imaginación?)_

 _Salimos de la habitación y cerré tras de mí poniendo rumbo a la sala del Cristal. Había que informar cuanto antes y encontrar una solución._

 _Al rato apareció ella, Ezarel la llevaba a la sala con la mano puesta su hombro, lo que era raro porque evitaba el contacto físico con la mayoría de personas. Venían riendo, bromeando para no variar._

 _Cuando se acercaron, Mystika sonrió a Leiftan con cierta complicidad, a lo que él respondió del mismo modo. Y a pesar de que le rechazase, ese gesto no me dejaba indiferente._

 _Luego se colocaron frente a nosotros, en la otra barandilla mientras Ezarel le hablaba al oído. Entonces dio comienzo a la reunión._

 _Rápidamente se desarrolló acabando en un plan peligroso para ella, hacer de cebo, ganarse la confianza del enmascarado para sacarle información y luego capturarle. Un suicidio._

 _Todos daban su opinión como si ella no estuviera presente y yo me limitaba a escuchar la diversidad de planes o alternativas que tenían, hasta que, harta por verse ignorada, Mystika pegó un grito callando a todos._

 _Luego, con cierto genio se hizo escuchar, aceptando el plan que proponía Miiko sin dudarlo. Era valiente y decidida. Por lo general se mantenía tranquila, hasta que algo no era de su agrado o no lo consideraba justo. Y aunque tenía tendencia a desafiar a los demás, incluyéndome a mí o a Miiko, eso me hacía verla incluso más atractiva._

 _A pesar de todo, jamás se negaba a hacer algo por el bien común, aunque eso supusiera un peligro para su integridad._

 _Y era precisamente eso lo que me daba miedo también, acercarse a ese hombre era muy peligroso,_  
 _todo si descubría sus intenciones._

 _ **Valkyon: Miiko, quizás deba vigilarla de cerca para protegerla.**_

 _Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo, estar cerca de ella cuando buscara al enmascarado sería contraproducente, pero no podía evitarlo, la sola idea de pensar que le podía pasar algo y que yo no estaría allí para impedirlo me hacía actuar de forma un tanto irracional._

 _Mystika se giró hacia mí con sorpresa mientras yo intentaba no mirarla, centrándome en Miiko. Y ella se negó, por supuesto, igual que la kitsune._

 _Sin mucho más que discutir, acabó la reunión y todos desaparecimos de allí para ocuparnos de nuestras cosas._  
 _Tenía que pensar en la forma de hablar con ella, de abordar el tema sobre lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato y saber si lo que había sentido era recíproco, no podía quedarme con esa duda. Así que después de darle muchas vueltas, al caer la noche fui hacia el bosque, donde nacía una flor que sólo se mostraba al oscurecer y emitía una luz muy tranquilizadora._

 _Pensé que sería un detalle perfecto para romper el hielo y ver su reacción, pues le encantaba descubrir cosas nuevas._

 _Y mientras buscaba entre los matorrales la planta en cuestión, un ruido a mis espaldas provocó que me detuviera y me pusiera en guardia. Le siguió otro en el lado opuesto._

 _Me giré en todas direcciones buscando el origen del ruido, pero no conseguía vislumbrar nada en la semioscuridad._

 _ **¿?: Así que te has encariñado con la humana…**_

 _Con el cuerpo tenso me giré hacia la voz que provenía de entre la vegetación. En seguida vi a un hombre totalmente cubierto por un traje y una máscara negros con detalles rojos._  
 _La voz llegaba distorsionada por la careta y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por algún material rojo y brillante para ocultarlos. Era Ashkore._

 _Sin pensarlo llevé mi mano a una de las armas que tenía oculta entre la armadura._

 _ **Valkyon: ¿Quién eres?**_

 _ **Ashkore: No necesitas esa información. Sólo necesitas saber que no debes acercarte a la humana.**_

 _ **Valkyon: ¿Y serás tú quien me lo impida?**_

 _Una risa socarrona hizo eco en su máscara mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente y con paso seguro. Preparé el arma y esperé a que estuviera lo más cerca posible para atacarle con la daga._

 _ **Ashkore: Si me matas ella morirá. Si me hieres, morirá; si le cuentas sobre nuestro encuentro a alguien, morirá.**_

 _Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escuchar su voz amenazando la vida de Mystika. ¿Podía realmente cumplir su amenaza?_

 _ **Ashkore: No creas que estoy solo, si mis amigos tienen noticias inadecuadas sobre mi integridad, la matarán. Sabes que es cierto, puedo encontrarla cuando me plazca, incluso dentro de un lugar protegido como vuestro querido Cuartel.**_

 _Involuntariamente solté un gruñido al entender que no lo decía por decir, realmente podía dar con Mystika cuando quisiera, como todas las veces que se comunicó con ella hasta ahora._

 _La daga en mi mano comenzó a temblar por la rabia que sentía._

 _ **Ashkore: Pero no he venido sólo a advertirte sobre esto. En realidad hay algo más importante.**_

 _ **Valkyon: ¡Qué quieres de mí!**_

 _Otra risa escapó de su boca, esta vez una maliciosa, sabiendo que sus amenazas sobre ella serían efectivas._  
 _Había cometido el fallo de mostrarle lo mucho que ella me importaba._

 _ **Ashkore: Si intentas algo con ella, también morirá.**_

 _ **Valkyon: ¿Intentar qué?**_

 _ **Ashkore: Jajaja… Sabes muy bien de qué hablo. Ella no es para ti, así que olvídate de tener cualquier tipo de relación que no sea la estrictamente profesional. Y tranquilo, yo me encargaré personalmente de que dejes de gustarle. Así será**_ _**más fácil para ambos.**_

 _Perdí la fuerza de mi brazo, bajándolo aún con la daga sujeta. Un sentimiento de pérdida y desesperación se apoderó de mí, no podía arriesgarme. Prefería ser infeliz a que ella muriera o le pasará cualquier cosa, en especial por mi culpa._

 _ **Ashkore: Si intentas advertir sobre esto a alguien… bueno, ya sabes, no quiero tener que repetirme tanto.**_

 _Cuando alcé la vista de nuevo el enmascarado había desaparecido, así que desistiendo en la búsqueda de la flor en cuestión, puse rumbo de nuevo al Cuartel con los ánimos por los suelos._

 _Al llegar me dirigí hacia el pasillo de las guardias para acostarme, no tenía ganas ni de cenar ni de ver a nadie, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado._

 _Justo cuando asomé por el pasillo vi a Mystika salir de la habitación de Ezarel rumbo a la sala del Cristal._

 _ **Valkyon: Mystika... ¿qué haces por aquí?**_

 _ **Mystika: ¡Vakyon! Joder que susto me has dado.**_

 _Ella mi miró sorprendida al principio y nerviosa después._

 _(¿Acaso ella y Ezarel…? No, no puede ser, él está prometido)_

 _Me disculpé por sorprenderla y entonces me explicó que buscaba a Miiko porque el enmascarado había hablado con ella esa misma tarde. Debió ser antes de venir a hablar conmigo. Y el solo hecho de nombrarlo me dio escalofríos, detestaba no poder decirle nada, ya no por mí y mis sentimientos, sino por su propia seguridad._

 _Al preguntarle el por qué no me avisó en cuanto le visitó, ella me dijo que se encontró con Ezarel y lo habló con él._

 _ **Valkyon: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?**_

 _No, claro que no, nuestro acercamiento había sido antes de la advertencia y era obvio que a pesar de todo la quería para algún propósito que desconocía._

 _ **Valkyon: Miiko está en su habitación.**_

 _ **Mystika: Vale, gracias.**_

 _Me quedé observándola, admirando incluso sus gestos nerviosos. Sus mejillas habían tomado un tono algo rojizo y le costaba mirarme directamente._

 _(¿Culpa o vergüenza? Aunque poco importa ya…)_

 _Sólo tenía ganas de besarla, decirle lo mucho que me gustaba y prometerle que le protegería de cualquier peligro, pero no podía cumplir mi palabra, no con la amenaza que caía sobre nosotros._

 _ **Mystika: Bueno, v-voy a llamar a su puerta.**_

 _ **Valkyon: Sí claro, buenas noches.**_

 _Y tragándome las ganas de abrazarla, me fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta._

 _..._

 _La noche siguiente no fue mejor que digamos. Cuando me dirigía de nuevo al bosque para pensar un rato a solas, a la altura de los arcos, me encontré de cara con Ezarel y Mystika. Él la rodeaba por los hombros con su brazo, manteniéndola extrañamente cerca de él. Era la segunda vez que le veía mostrar ese acercamiento y no conseguía acostumbrarme y no pensar en lo peor._

 _Me quedé estático frente a ellos, que se detuvieron al verme._

 _ **Valkyon: Eh... Buenas noches.**_

 _ **Mystika: Oh Valkyon, hola.**_

 _ **Ezarel: Hola hermano, ¿qué haces por aquí?**_

 _ **Valkyon: Podría preguntaros lo mismo.**_

 _ **Ezarel: Ehm... Hemos dado un paseo para charlar un rato.**_

 _Ezarel comenzó a retirar el brazo que tenía sobre ella mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Puede que mis miradas hacia él le hubieran dado una pista de lo que me molestaba, aunque en absoluto quería que así fuera. No tenía derecho alguno y él era como un hermano mayor para mí. Aún así no podía evitarlo, estaba frustrado por la situación, frustrado por no poder decirle con sinceridad lo que sentía. La había perdido antes de poder si quiera intentar algo con ella._

 _Ella me miró extrañada y algo triste cuando le respondí de forma cortante, no sólo por lo mucho que me molestaba verla intimar con otro, sino también para frenar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener por mí._

 _(Lo siento, pero lo hago por tu bien. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por tratarte así)_

 _Entonces ella frunció el ceño molesta y le pidió a Ezarel que nos dejara a solas para hablar. Una vez éste desapareció, me recriminó que les hablara como lo había hecho. Sólo pude contestarle que no debía interesarse por él, al fin y al cabo estaba prometido, involucrarse con él sería un problema._

 _(¿A quién quería engañar? No quería que ella se interesase por él, estuviera o no prometido. Estaba siendo egoísta)_

 _Y ella, enfadada, me contestó que ya sabía lo referente a su compromiso y me dio a entender que no tenía ningún interés en él, además de molestarse por yo haber pensado que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros esa mañana, ella iría a los brazos de otro._

 _Sí, me había excedido, pero no sabía cómo manejar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _Aunque me disculpé, ella seguía molesta e intentó marcharse antes de empeorar la situación. No quería que se marchara y le bloqueé el paso sin pensarlo._

 _ **Valkyon: Mystika…**_

 _ **Mystika: Aparta.**_

 _Ni si quiera quería mirarme a los ojos, lo que me dolía más de lo que podía haber imaginado._

 _ **Valkyon: Mírame por favor.**_

 _Finalmente cedió y me miró, ya no era rabia lo que reflejaban sus ojos, sino tristeza. Le agarré de un brazo, luego del otro, volviendo a disculparme por haber insinuado tonterías. Y entonces ella también se disculpó por hablarme como lo hizo, aunque no tenía por qué. Yo había provocado la situación._

 _Aflojé mi agarre sonriéndole, hasta que el contacto se volvió una caricia. Podía notar los escalofríos que recorrían su suave y rosada piel._

 _(¿Cómo dejarla escapar, si lo único que quiero es estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla?)_

 _Por suerte, si es que se le podía llamar así, un estruendo en el refugio detuvo ese momento entre nosotros. Al girarnos hacia él vimos una enorme columna de humo de color rojiza, debido a las llamas. Había un incendio._

 _Sin más demora la insté a seguirme hasta el lugar del incidente para tomar las medidas cautelares necesarias y ella me siguió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Al llegar al refugio vimos que el almacén de Purreru era pasto de las llamas._

 _ **Mystika: Oh no... ¡Valkyon, los familiares!**_

 _ **Valkyon: Ven, ayúdame.**_

 _Nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera y la abrí de una patada sin apenas esfuerzo. Aunque allí no llegaban las llamas aún, salió mucho calor y humo retenidos en el interior._

 _La animé a entrar y ella decidió liberar a los familiares en las filas de la derecha del almacén, liberando yo al resto uno por uno cuando escuché un estruendo mayor en dirección donde ella debía encontrarse._

 _Al girarme vi una viga en llamas recién caída en el suelo. La llamé pero no obtuve respuesta. Entonces una cría de Pimpel cruzó ante mí hacia la salida._

 _ **Valkyon: ¿Mystika?**_

 _Me acerqué rápidamente a donde había caído el travesaño, pero el humo y las llamas no me dejaban ver nada._

 _Volví a llamarla pero no obtuve respuesta alguna._

 _Mi ansiedad aumentó vertiginosamente. Me agaché para evitar el humo más denso, avancé lo más rápido que pude y entonces la vi, se encontraba inmóvil bajo la viga en llamas._

 _Desesperado salvé la poca distancia que quedaba y levanté la viga no sin esfuerzo, pues a parte del peso, su temperatura era muy elevada y había varias zonas en llamas o al rojo vivo._

 _La lancé hacia un lado y tomé a Mystika en mis brazos para salir lo antes posible de allí._

 _Al alcanzar el exterior del almacén grité a los ciudadanos que fueran a buscar a Leïn de inmediato y comprobé su estado. Su cuerpo estaba completamente inerte y su respiración irregular iba apagándose en cuestión de segundos._

 _Extrañamente no tenía ninguna quemadura, pero el golpe en la cabeza había sido importante. La abracé con fuerza contra mí, como si eso pudiera ayudarle, le hubiera entregado mi vida para que ella no perdiera la suya._

 _(Despierta, por favor…)_

 _No pude evitar pensar que la amenaza del enmascarado se había hecho realidad. Aunque era extraño, pues había mantenido las distancias desde la advertencia, al menos hasta hacía unos minutos y tampoco había llegado a ocurrir algo._

 _Entonces llegó Nevra y se ofreció para salvarle la vida y aunque la solución era una práctica "ilegal" en Eel y no me hacía mucha gracia por las consecuencias que tenía, finalmente dejé que le diera su sangre. Ella tenía que vivir_ , _costase lo que costase._

 _Por suerte, al cabo de unos segundos después de recibir su sangre, ella comenzó a recobrar la consciencia._  
 _Jamás me había sentido tan aliviado._

 _Le expliqué lo que había ocurrido y escuché a Nevra ponerse medallas orgulloso, con mi mandíbula apretada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le ocurriría ahora que ella tenía su sangre._

 _Cuando al fin llegó Eweleïn la llevé a la enfermería. No quería irme, quería quedarme y cuidar de ella, aunque ya casi estaba del todo recuperada. Pero Eweleïn me invitó a irme y dejarla con ella para explorarla y explicarle lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento con respecto a lo que hizo Nevra. Así que no me quedó más remedio que irme de allí sabiendo, ahora más que nunca, que no podía ceder a mis impulsos, que tendría que convivir con ella sin poder decirle todo lo que quería, de hacerle todo lo que deseaba. Sabiendo también que ella sentía algo y que el enmascarado se encargaría de borrarlo, o quizás Nevra…_

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

 **¿?: ¡Valkyon!**

 **Valkyon: ¿Mhh?**

Me giré hacia la voz que me llamaba dejando de prestar atención a Mystika, que se encontraba hablando con sus amigas.

 **Ezarel: En serio, no te reconozco.**

Esbocé una sonrisa a mi amigo, sabía que sólo quería molestarme.

 **Ezarel: ¿Sabes qué vendrá luego de la boda, no? Criaturas… pequeños monstruos molestos y llorones que querrán atención las veinticuatro horas.**

 **Valkyon: Tienen un tío al que acudir.**

Le miré divertido imaginándomelo con algún que otro crío, tan guapo como su madre y bruto como yo.

 **Ezarel: ¿Un ti…? ¡Ah no, yo no voy a cuidar los mocosos de nadie!**

 **Valkyon: ¿Quién les enseñará sino el arte de la alquimia? No querrás que sólo sean brutos guerreros…**

Ezarel siempre se quejaba de que en toda Eldarya no había suficientes alquimistas y que los guerreros los superaban en número, así que se calló resoplando y yo me reí.

Volví a mirar a Mystika imaginando cómo podrían ser nuestros hijos, qué rasgos físicos o de personalidad heredarían de cada uno. Pensaba en ese momento en que ella trajera a esos niños al mundo y era incapaz de imaginar la felicidad que podría sentir.

En aquel instante ella se giró hacia mí y al ver que la miraba me sonrió y luego me guiñó el ojo antes de volver a prestar atención a la gente que le rodeaba.

* * *

A pesar de toda la gente que nos rodeaba y que se encontraba en la cantina pude sentir la mirada de Valkyon clavada en mí, así que me giré y ahí estaba observándome con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Su mirada cálida me hizo verle aún más guapo que de costumbre. Yo le sonreí también y le guiñé el ojo antes de que alguien llamara mi atención de nuevo.

Kero e Ykhar habían venido a dónde estaba y sin previo aviso, el medio unicornio me abrazó felicitándome.  
Yo le devolví el abrazo observando la incomodidad de la coneja. Imaginé que lo último que deseaba era felicitar a quien estaba con el chico que le gustaba.

 **Kero: Estoy muy feliz por vosotros, hacéis una pareja estupenda.**

 **Mystika: Gracias Kero.**

Él se separó y volvió al lado de Ykhar, empujándola ligeramente con la mano hacia mí. Ella, obligada y mirando hacia el suelo me felicitó también.

 **Mystika: Ykhar no tienes por qué felicitarme. Sé que no te hace feliz y te entiendo.**

Ykhar entonces me miró extrañada. Seguramente pensaría que le agradecería falsamente o, quizás todo lo contrario. Pero, ¿cómo culparla? Yo tampoco sería feliz viéndolo con otra.

 **Mystika: Sólo espero que esto no impida llevarnos bien, al menos para poder trabajar en un buen ambiente.**

 **Ykhar: C-claro.**

En cuanto se alejaron se aproximó Ezarel, sonriendo burlonamente para no perder la costumbre. Al ponerse a mi lado pasó su brazo por mi hombro para acercarme a él.

 **Ezarel: Así que prometidos… ¿Quién diría que nadie iba a pensar en aguantarte tanto tiempo? Aunque puede que todo esto sea un sueño.**

No sólo lo conocía bien para saber que sólo quería molestarme, sabía también que realmente se alegraba por nosotros. Además en este momento no había nada que pudiera cambiar mi humor.

Le sonreí con malicia y pellizqué el brazo que tenía sobre mí, provocando que lo quitara de golpe.

 **Ezarel: ¡Eh! ¿Por qué haces eso?**

 **Mystika: Para comprobar que no es un sueño.**

 **Ezarel: ¿No deberías pellizcarte a ti misma?**

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que soy tonta?**

Él levantó una ceja frotándose la zona donde había retorcido su piel.

 **Ezarel: Por esta vez pasa, no quiero que sigas agrediéndome, Valkyon no me dejaría devolvértela.**

 **Mystika: Yo no dejaría que lo hicieras.**

 **Ezarel: Sí ya, vamos, he venido a llevarte con él. A ver si así se relaja.**

Me tomó del brazo como si tuviera que obligarme y me llevó junto a Valkyon y Nevra que estaban tomando algo en la barra.

Al llegar, Valkyon se giró sonriendo y extendió su mano hacia mí. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho rodeando su fornido cuerpo con mis brazos y le robé la cerveza para tomar un buen trago.

Ya había hablado con todos mis amigos y conocidos, Valkyon también y parecía exhausto de tener que atender a tanta gente. Y así, apartándonos en un rincón de la barra, nos tomábamos un descanso los cuatro juntos como hacíamos antes.

Por desgracia, esa paz y tranquilidad duraría muy poco. Dos de los guardias que estaban vigilando a las puertas de la ciudad irrumpieron en la cantina dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Miiko con un pergamino en las manos.

Miiko leyó rápidamente lo que había escrito y su semblante cambió por completo. Luego nos hizo una señal para que nos acercásemos, llamando también a Leiftan. Cuando estuvimos todos a su lado nos extendió la carta.

 _El primer día que Diana muestre su sonrisa, vuestra Elegida será historia_

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **INMINENTE**

 **Mystika: El primer día que Diana muestre su sonrisa… ¿Quién es Diana?**

Todos mostraron una expresión de confusión dejando claro que entendían tan poco como yo lo que esto significaba. Todos menos Leiftan, que más que confuso estaba pensativo y serio y yo le conocía lo suficiente para entender que podía saber algo.

 **Mystika: ¿Leiftan?**

 **Leiftan: Mhh… No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que se refiere a una fase lunar. A Diana se la representa como diosa de la Luna entre otras cosas.**

 **Nevra: ¿Entonces la sonrisa de Diana se referirá al cuarto creciente?**

Leiftan afirmó en silencio. Desde luego cuando la luna comenzaba a crecer parecía una sonrisa, así que esta teoría podía ser cierta y la amenaza real.

 **Ezarel: Faltan dos días para el cuarto creciente.**

Volví a mirar la nota. Ésta estaba firmada con el dibujo de un ojo con tres pestañas dentro de un triángulo.

 **Valkyon: Es un símbolo masónico, lo aprendí cuando estuve con los Feng Huang, tienen una extensa biblioteca.**

 **Miiko: Bien, habrá que prepararse para lo que pueda suceder en dos días.**

¿Descanso? ¿Libertad? Parecía imposible siempre. Lo único bueno es que la amenaza era directa contra mí, no parecían tener otro motivo para hacer daño ni otro objetivo.

En seguida pensé en mi madre y mis amigas, que aún se estaban descubriendo, por lo que no estaban preparadas para algo así. Y a mi madre debía devolverla a la Tierra al día siguiente sin falta.

Ezarel me miraba serio, como si pudiera leer en mi mente. Puede que sólo pensara en lo mismo que yo: poner a salvo a mi madre.

 **Mystika: Miiko, mañana llevaré a mi madre al portal.**

 **Miiko: Claro, será mejor que no esté aquí si hay problemas. Mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos a primera hora para trazar un plan de defensa.**

Finalmente todos nos dispersamos e intentamos cambiar el semblante para no preocupar a nadie. Yo fui en busca de mi madre directamente, que se encontraba hablando con algunos miembros veteranos de la Guardia.

 **Mystika: Disculpad, debo hablar con mi madre.**

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa y mi madre les hizo una señal con la mano.

Le costaba poco adaptarse a lugares "nuevos" y a gente diferente. Digamos que ella era más sociable y extrovertida que yo, a mí me suponía más esfuerzo confiar en la gente.

 **Marian: Dime hija.**

 **Mystika: Mañana te llevaré al portal.**

 **Marian: Es lo que esperaba, aunque parece una decisión un tanto abrupta.**

 **Mystika: Nada de eso, sólo es que llevas mucho tiempo aquí y la abuela debe estar preocupada.**

No tenía claro si esa excusa funcionaría por muy verdad que fuera, pero no podía decirle la otra verdad y preocuparla.

Antes de poder seguir la conversación Ezarel nos interrumpió colocándose a mi lado frente a mi madre. Luego puso su mano en mi hombro apoyándose.

 **Ezarel: Os acompañaré, conociendo a tu hija será mejor que supervise el viaje, no sea que te lleve a vete tú a saber dónde.**

 **Mystika: Claro, nos acompañas por pura seguridad…**

Elevé los ojos al cielo arrancando una carcajada a mi madre. Él le guiñó el ojo y se la llevó para acompañarla a su habitación.

 **Mystika: ¡A ver qué le haces a mi madre, elfo, te vigilo!**

Sin girarse alzó el puño con el dorso hacia mí y levantó el dedo corazón. Comencé a reírme cuando unos brazos me rodearon desde atrás.

 **Valkyon: Y pensar que podría ser tu padrastro.**

 **Mystika: Uff, calla, sólo de pensarlo me dio un escalofrío.**

 **Valkyon: Jajaja, hace un rato recordé cuando creía que él te gustaba.**

Elevé la mirada hacía él con una sonrisa. Yo también recordaba ese día, el mismo del accidente en el almacén de Purreru.

 **Mystika: Tuve muchas ganas de golpearte.**

 **Valkyon: Lo imagino.**

Soltó una carcajada y me abrazó más fuerte respirando hondo.

 **Mystika: Aún no hemos hablado mucho sobre eso.**

 **Valkyon: El día anterior fue cuando tu padre me amenazó. Me sentía frustrado porque te quería para mí, pero no podía ser, no si eso podía costarte la vida.**

 **Mystika: Te entiendo… Creí que cualquier día me volvería loca con tus señales contradictorias.**

 **Valkyon: Lo siento…**

Me giré hacia él sin soltarme de su abrazo, mirándole a esos ojos que me devolvían la mirada con amor y devoción, la misma que sentía yo por él.

 **Mystika: Ya no importa nada de eso, sólo el presente y el futuro.**

 **Valkyon: Sabes que cumpliré mi palabra, te protegeré siempre y daré mi vida por ti.**

 **Mystika: No va a ser necesario, peleando unidos podremos con cualquier cosa.**

Valkyon hizo un gesto afirmativo, aunque con cara de preocupación, sin duda por la nueva amenaza que cernía sobre mí. Y dos días era el tiempo que teníamos para elaborar un plan y prepararnos.

Después de prolongar un rato el abrazo decidimos poner fin al festejo volviendo a su habitación. A primera hora de la mañana nos reuniríamos con Miiko y los demás.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Como casi siempre, Mystika parecía despreocupada, a pesar de haber recibido una amenaza de muerte tan directa. Aunque puede que, como me pasaba a mí, no le afectaran tanto las amenazas sobre ella misma y sólo surgieran verdadero efecto cuando lo hicieran sobre sus seres queridos.

Así pues era yo el que estaba preocupado y ansioso y no sólo por el mensaje de la nota. Sabía que con su condición muchos la adorarían y querrían, pero habría una parte que desearía su muerte. Y era algo con lo que deberíamos vivir siempre.

Por supuesto siempre iba a estar para ella, no importaba el peligro que se presentara ni el enemigo que viniera.

Agarré su mano y la dirigí a mi habitación pensando en la reunión de mañana. Quería tener varios planes ideados para que nada pudiera salir mal y tener atados todos los cabos. Tenía que ser más organizado que nunca.

Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar para seguirla y cerrar después. Ella me quitó la llave de las manos y echó el cerrojo.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué dijiste antes de una celebración íntima?**

 **Valkyon: Mhh no sé de qué me hablas.**

 **Mystika: Espero que no le estés dando vueltas a la dichosa nota. Ya tendremos tiempo mañ**

* * *

 **ana de pensar en cosas serias.**

 **Valkyon: Me conoces demasiado bien.**

Le miré con la cabeza ladeada y las manos en la cadera. No tenía remedio.  
Claro que no es como si me molestara.

Ella se pegó a mí y tomándome del chaleco tiró de él haciendo que la siguiera hasta la cama. Al llegar al borde me saqué el chaleco y la agarré y elevé haciendo que me rodeara con sus piernas.

Mystika me miraba a los ojos como un depredador mira a su presa, mientras me acariciaba la nuca y enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, haciendo que me volviera loco en cuestión de segundos.

Tenía razón, mañana ya tendríamos tiempo se preocuparnos por los problemas. Acabábamos de comprometernos y nos merecíamos una celebración en condiciones, dejando a un lado lo malo aunque fuera por unas horas.

Di un paso adelante y luego hinqué una rodilla en la cama, posando a Mystika con cuidado sobre las sábanas. Y con las manos liberadas acaricié su rostro, sus labios. Ella en broma intentó morderme al llegar a su boca.

 **Valkyon: ¿Te quedaste con hambre?**

 **Mystika: De ti, siempre.**

Le sonreí con malicia antes de besarla y ella correspondió con avidez, volviendo a sujetarme por la nuca para atraerme hacia ella.

Desde luego era imposible negarle dicha celebración, ni obviamente quería hacerlo.

* * *

Nos despertamos temprano y nos duchamos y arreglamos rápido para ir a desayunar. Debíamos acudir a la reunión con Miiko.

En silencio nos comimos todo lo que Karuto nos puso mientras veíamos llegar a algún que otro madrugador y al acabar nos dirigimos a la sala del Cristal.  
En la entrada nos encontramos con los dos jefes de Guardia, que supuse irían luego a desayunar, ya que solían despertarse algo más tarde que nosotros.

Después de un escueto saludo, entramos todos en la sala, donde se encontraban ya Miiko y Leiftan charlando con semblante serio.

Ambos se callaron al vernos llegar y la kitsune nos hizo una señal para colocarnos delante de ellos.

Sonreí a Leiftan al verlo en su antiguo puesto como si nada hubiera pasado y él me dedicó otra sonrisa de agradecimiento. Estaba segura que conociendo sus verdaderas habilidades sería mejor en su puesto, pues se le tendría en cuenta sabiendo su naturaleza.

 **Miiko: Bien, no hay tiempo para darle rodeos, así que iremos al grano. Leiftan…**

 **Leiftan: Como bien apuntó Valkyon, la firma es un símbolo masónico. Algunas logias adoran dioses humanos de otras épocas, religiones que se creían obsoletas. En este caso creemos que hacen referencia a Diana, diosa de la caza, la naturaleza y la luna.**

 **Mystika: Genial referencia a la luna y a que parece que quieren darme caza. Lo que no entiendo es por qué este afán por destruir este mundo.**

 **Leiftan: Para ellos seguimos siendo una amenaza y se nos podría considerar seres superiores debido a las diferentes habilidades sobrenaturales que tenemos.**

 **Mystika: Pero es estúpido, si Eldarya prospera no hará falta ir a la Tierra, no les molestaríamos.**

 **Miiko: ¿Acaso tú dejarías de ir a la Tierra?**

 **Mystika: Yo no, pero…**

 **Miiko: Seguirían habiendo portales.**

 **Leiftan: Y esos portales no sólo desestabilizan ambos mundos, es inevitable el contacto entre especies y eso puede provocar más mestizos.**

 **Ezarel: Y los mestizos podrían querer quedarse en la Tierra o sus descendientes y así el ciclo nunca terminaría.**

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Básicamente lo que temían esas logias es el poder que tenía la gente de aquí. Se sentían amenazados por seres que sólo querían vivir su vida en paz, no tenían ninguna intención de hacer ningún daño a la Tierra y a sus habitantes. Y aún así el miedo que tenían era latente, quizás porque querían controlar el mundo sin nadie que pudiera estar por encima de ellos.

 **Mystika: Y si este mundo se salva se hará próspero, haciendo que nazcan muchos más seres sobrenaturales… ¿no?**

El silencio hizo presencia de nuevo, un silencio que afirmaba mi duda. Yo era una amenaza para esos que querían ser los más poderosos de todo el universo.

 **Mystika: Bien, no creo que puedan hacer venir un ejército de humanos a Eldarya, además que resultaría casi inútil contra nosotros.**

 **Leiftan: Por eso creemos que podrían usar a los propios habitantes de aquí, asesinos a sueldo y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro.**

 **Valkyon: Matarnos entre nosotros.**

Básicamente lo que ya hacían en la Tierra. Inventaban conflictos entre países, los cargaban con armas y hacían que se mataran durante años. Pueblos destruidos, disminución de la población, migraciones peligrosas para ellos y para los estados que los acogían y llevaban a todos al empobrecimiento mientras ellos seguían llenando sus bolsillos, ganando más poder a costa de la sangre y el trabajo de otros.

Hablar de estas cosas en la Tierra hacía que te tomaran por un "conspiranoico": un friki de las conspiraciones, los mensajes ocultos y el Nuevo Orden Mundial. Pero aquí cobraba un nuevo significado, no eran teorías locas, era la realidad. Y yo era el blanco de esta gente.

 **Mystika: No quiero que nadie sufra las consecuencias por ser cercano a mí. Esto va conmigo.**

 **Leiftan: No vamos a dejar a uno de los nuestros a merced de esos psicópatas.**

 **Ezarel: No sólo eres una amiga, tienes una misión que llevar a cabo por el bien de todos.**

 **Nevra: Y darte sobrinos.**

 **Ezarel: Sí, y darme… ¡Cállate Nevra!**

Valkyon y yo reímos sin poder evitarlo. Había venido bien ese corte en la seriedad de la conversación, pues la cosa comenzaba a ponerse tensa.

Pero era hora de pensar en un plan, debíamos preparanos para una ofensiva que no sabíamos cómo ocurriría, sólo cuándo.

 **Mystika: Según la nota atacarán por la noche, ¿no?**

 **Leiftan: Puede ser desde el atardecer, cuando comience a vislumbrarse la luna, hasta media noche.**

 **Mystika: Entonces mandarán seres que tengan buena visión nocturna, ¿cierto?**

Leiftan asintió y todos nos miramos, debíamos adelantarnos y saber quién podía atacar para estar preparados para contraatacar con las mejores defensas.

 **Nevra: Los seres que me vienen a la mente son: arpías, espectros, medusas, trolles, encadenadores,…**

 **Leiftan: Elfos oscuros y vampiros.**

 **Nevra: Assamitas...**

Miré a Nevra frunciendo el ceño ante tal reflexión más hecha para sí mismo que para el resto. Su gesto preocupado me inquietó. Me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano sobre su brazo para llamar su atención.  
Él se giró abriendo los ojos algo sorprendido.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué son los Assamitas?**

 **Nevra: Cuando convivíamos en la Tierra con los humanos había varios clanes de vampiros. Hoy en día ya no nos movemos por ese método y tampoco lo necesitamos. Pero los Assamitas son otra historia, son asesinos a sueldo.**

Nevra me explicó brevemente sobre los mencionados clanes y que él y sus hermanos procedían de la antigua unión de dos clanes: los Giovanni y los Toreador.

Me prometí a mí misma buscar información extensa sobre ello en la biblioteca, cuando pasara la tormenta y encontráramos los orígenes de Valkyon, claro.

 **Leiftan: En conclusión, todos los seres mencionados suelen vender sus servicios como asesinos por dinero.**

 **Miiko: Daré orden a Ykhar y Kero para buscar todos los libros relacionados con ellos, así sabremos la mejor manera de combatirlos.**

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Jamón montando guardia para que nadie pudiera interrumpir la reunión, y él se acercó rápidamente esperando instrucciones. En cuanto lo hizo, Jamón salió de la sala.

 **Miiko: Sólo los miembros más fuertes y poderosos deberían tomar parte en la contienda. No sabemos cuántos vendrán a atacar, pero es necesario mantener a salvo a los civiles.**

 **Leiftan: Mandaré mensajes a nuestros aliados, puede que alguno llegue a tiempo.**

Sin conocer los planes ni la cantidad de atacantes iba a ser complicado diseñar un plan del todo efectivo, por lo que tendríamos que improvisar y esperar ser superiores.

 **Miiko: Ezarel, prepara a los mejores alquimistas, pondremos trampas ilusorias en el bosque, quiero que lleguen confundidos y desorientados. Ve.**

Ezarel salió de la sala a toda prisa y los demás nos quedamos expectantes a las próximas órdenes.

 **Miiko: Nevra, prepara a tus mejores guardianes, debemos saber cuántos serán y cuándo llegarán con exactitud. Luego daréis apoyo a las otras dos Guardias, así que elige a los miembros más habilidosos.**

Nevra afirmó con un gesto y también se fue a cumplir la tarea asignada.

 **Miiko: Valkyon, te encargarás de agrupar a los guerreros más fuertes para la contienda, los demás se encargarán de proteger las murallas por si lograran llegar a ellas.**

 **Leiftan: Mystika, nosotros estaremos en primera línea junto a Miiko.**

Valkyon dio un paso en frente dispuesto a protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y permaneció en silencio para escuchar al Daemon.

 **Leiftan: Deberás entrenar tus nuevos poderes a marchas forzadas, ya hemos dado orden de que te preparen pociones revitalizantes para el gasto de energía que aún te suponen los cambios.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo sabes…?**

 **Leiftan: La noche que viniste pude notar la fatiga por haber venido transformada.**

Al decir esto miró a Valkyon de reojo, como si pensara que yo podría haberle ocultado mi visita exprés a casa de su hijo. Por supuesto Valkyon se mostró tranquilo, no tenía nada que ocultarle y no lo haría jamás a menos que supusiera un peligro para su vida.

 **Mystika: Está bien, me esforzaré al máximo. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de los humanizados que nos acompañan?**

 **Miiko: Podrían unirse a nosotros si lo quisieran. Pregúntales en cuanto les veas. Y ahora en marcha, cuando tengamos toda la información y a la gente organizada, nos reuniremos de nuevo.**

Dada por finalizada la primera reunión Valkyon me tomó de la mano y salimos en dirección a la biblioteca. Su tarea no era tan urgente como la de los otros dos jefes, seguramente ya sabía a quien llamar para combatir y aún no había un plan de batalla.

Por el camino observé su rostro serio y pensativo. Apreté su mano para llamarle la atención y él se giró hacia mí con aire interrogativo.

 **Mystika: ¿De nuevo preocupado?**

Me dedicó una afirmativa y afectada sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Así que me pegué a él con los dedos aún entrelazados en los suyos y apoyé mi cabeza en su brazo volviendo a apretarle la mano de forma afectuosa.

 **Mystika: Todo va a salir bien. Lo sé. ¡Ni creas que vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente!**

Al fin conseguí arrancarle una risa justo antes de entrar en la biblioteca, donde estaba Ykhar ya metida entre libros y papeles.

Tenía intención de soltar la mano de Valkyon, sólo para que la coneja no se sintiera demasiado incómoda, pero cuando me dispuse a separarme, él me cogió más fuerte y volvió a atraerme hacia su cuerpo .

 **Valkyon: Buenos días Ykhar, necesitamos consultar varios libros, supongo que Jamón ya te lo ha dicho.**

Ykhar dio un bote al oírle y en seguida alzó la vista para encontrárselo. Dio un rápido vistazo a nuestras manos y se levantó dispuesta a buscar los libros que mi jefe le pedía.

En un momento colocó sobre un escritorio todos los volúmenes que necesitábamos y sin pensarlo un segundo los abrimos para buscar dicha información.

Ambos tomamos cada uno un libro diferente y por orden alfabético fuimos encontrando los seres que creíamos que podían aparecer en dos noches y apuntamos sus características, sus poderes y sus debilidades.  
Para cuando supiéramos con seguridad quién iba a presentarse ya tendríamos todo lo necesario para hacerles frente.

Entonces, como si se me hubiera iluminado una bombilla sobre mi cabeza dejé de escribir de repente.

(¿Por qué avisarnos con tiempo si saben que nos vamos a preparar para el ataque?)

 **Valkyon: ¿Ocurre algo?**

 **Mystika: O nos subestiman o tienen otro plan.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Mystika: Si quisieras eliminar a un enemigo le avisarías con dos días de antelación?**

 **Valkyon: Teniendo en cuenta que ellos no pelean limpio… no.**

Valkyon dejó la pluma sobre las hojas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho deslizando la silla apartándose de la mesa. Luego se rascó la nuca soltando un gruñido y se levantó de repente.

 **Valkyon: Tienes razón, van a atacar antes. Voy a avisar a los demás. ¿Acabas tú aquí?**

Asentí mirando hacia arriba desde mi asiento. Entonces es él, antes de partir se agachó y colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla con delicadeza, me besó para despedirse.

En cuanto abandonó la sala solté el aire que estaba reteniendo y rápidamente seguí anotando toda la información que nos hacía falta.

Debía adelantar la partida de mi madre a esa misma mañana.  
Recogí todas las anotaciones, ordené los libros y salí en busca de Miiko. Por desgracia no la encontré en la sala del Cristal ni tampoco en su habitación, así que salí fuera a dar una vuelta por si tenía suerte.

Recorrí las calles de la ciudad y pregunté a varios aldeanos, pero ninguno la había visto. Seguí hacia los arcos mirando todos los rincones y cuando iba a dirigirme a la gran puerta, que permanecía cerrada seguramente por orden de Valkyon, escuché a alguien nombrarme.  
Me giré y me encontré con Leiftan de cara.

 **Mystika: Leiftan, qué bien que nos encontremos. ¿Sabes dónde está Miiko?**

 **Leiftan: Está en el bosque ideando junto a Ezarel el tema de las trampas e ilusiones. ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Estoy convencida de que no esperarán dos noches a atacar, es estúpido que nos avisen con tanto tiempo para preparar una buena defensa o contraataque.**

Él me miró afirmando distraído, como si por su mente ya hubiera pasado esa idea más que obvia.

 **Leiftan: Sí, es muy posible que pase así. Tenemos que agilizarlo todo.**

Puso sus manos sobre la cadera y cerró los ojos suspirando. Permaneció así unos segundos, pensando en algo hasta que finalmente los abrió de nuevo mirándome preocupado.

 **Leiftan: Ve a por tu madre, yo avisaré a Miiko y Ezarel. Supongo que el elfo querrá acompañaros al portal.**

Asentí antes de darle las gracias y me fui de nuevo hacia el Cuartel en dirección a las habitaciones. Pero al llegar a la sala de puertas me topé con mi madre y mis dos amigas.

 **Mystika: Perfecto, te estaba buscando.**

 **Marian: Hija, vienes sin aliento.**

 **Mystika: ¿Tienes tus cosas preparadas?**

 **Marian: No vine con nada, así que sí. Pero, ¿por qué tanta prisa de repente?**

 **Mystika: Ahora es el único momento libre que tendré hoy. Han ido a avisar al elfo.**

Ella entrecerró los ojos observándome detenidamente hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza para sí misma. Probablemente sabía que no le estaba contando toda la verdad, al fin y al cabo me conocía muy bien, pero confiaba en mí, así que se despidió de mis amigas y me siguió hasta la entrada del bosque.

Ezarel tenía que volver por ese camino y debíamos ir a la playa para ir hasta el portal, al que se accedía desde el mar con una barca. Éste estaba custodiado por una sirena llamada Enthraa, una valiente y fuerte guerrera que, a diferencia de Alajea, le encantaba su naturaleza y permanecer en su hábitat natural.  
Además el portal contaba con varios sellos mágicos que debían ser desbloqueados para ser usado. El problema era que jamás había abierto un portal conscientemente y la única vez que lo abrí fue a causa de mi casi sacrificio.

Después de esperar unos minutos en silencio en el cruce, finalmente aparecieron Ezarel y Miiko con el semblante serio. Ambos, al vernos, pusieron buena cara y nos saludaron con una sonrisa que se notaba forzada.

 **Miiko: Leiftan nos ha dicho que querías llevarla ya a la Tierra, vamos.**

Y así pusimos rumbo a la playa, donde nos esperaba Enthraa con una barca para llegar a nuestro destino.

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

Por mucho que intentáramos tener una buena actitud ante el problema, sobre todo de cara a los que no iban a participar en la batalla, se nos notaba a leguas que algo no iba bien. Marian me observaba de reojo a cada rato mientras nos dirigíamos a la playa con expresión interrogante.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Marian: Eso me gustaría saber a mí, pero mi hija no me cuenta nada.**

 **Ezarel: No hay nada que contar.**

Ella soltó una carcajada sarcástica, algo poco común en ella, que me recordó a la hija. Pero si algo no era Marian, era tonta. Por suerte no insistió con eso, de ser así puede que no hubiera podido resistir contarle algo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ahora era ella la que parecía preocupada. Instintivamente retiré un mechón de su cara y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja. Ella se giró y me sonrió.

No había cambiado mucho, tenía algunas arrugas típicas de su edad humana, pero siempre había parecido más joven de lo que era.

El brillo de sus ojos verdes no se había apagado, seguían luciendo como los de una joven entusiasta. Pero ahora ya no me pertenecían y puede que los perdiera de vista para siempre.

Como ella mismo me dijo, nuestro tiempo terminó y al parecer el destino tenía planeado todo esto para que nuestro mundo se salvara. Por desgracia eso no me servía de demasiado consuelo.

 **Marian: Espero que vengas de visita de vez en cuando, ahora que en teoría mi hija puede ir de un mundo a otro.**

 **Ezarel: Sí, en teoría. Aún no lo ha probado.**

 **Marian: Me toca ser de nuevo conejillo de indias.**

Ella arrugó la nariz, gesto que me hizo reír. Estaba bromeando, haciendo referencia a nuestros días juntos. Solía probar pociones nuevas con ella, las que no corrían peligro para la salud, por supuesto, o no demasiado.

Entonces recordé uno de los días. Llevaba un par de semanas perfeccionando la poción de cambio de rasgos cuando se la di a probar. Le di las indicaciones, tal y como hice no hace mucho con su hija, y ella confiada se tomó la pócima y cerró los ojos.

Dijo que pensaría en su pelo con grandes bucles rizados, que siempre había querido tenerlo así y al cabo de unos segundos su pelo comenzó a rizarse, pero por desgracia para ella, los rizos se convirtieron en pequeños rizos muy marcados que derivaron en una melena estilo afro.

Cuando abrió los ojos y me vio intentando retener la risa fue corriendo a mirarse al espejo y soltó un grito de sorpresa antes de soltarme varios improperios nada propios de ella y perseguirme por todo el Cuartel. Hasta que me dejé atrapar…

Ese fue el día que comenzó nuestra historia juntos, una historia con un temprano final escrito. No pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia mientras llegábamos a la playa, donde Enthraa nos esperaba para llevarnos hasta el portal.

* * *

Bordeamos el acantilado a cierta distancia escoltados por la sirena hasta llegar a una pequeña apertura en la roca a la que se accedía con la barca. Llegamos en silencio a la orilla de una cueva poco iluminada y Ezarel encendió una especie de fuegos fatuos artificiales que flotaban a nuestro alrededor para hacer visible el camino.

Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, en esa oscura y lúgubre cueva en los cimientos, por así decirlo, de la ciudad.

Anduvimos apenas unos minutos cuando nos encontramos con una pared de cara. Miiko se colocó delante y apoyando su bastón sobre ella, pronunció unas palabras en eldaryano con los ojos cerrados, como si canalizara su energía en el bastón y el muro.

De repente nacieron en la roca unos dibujos entramados que se iluminaron de azul recorriendo toda la superficie y se oyó el crujir de la piedra. Le precedió un ligero temblor en el suelo mientras aparecía una compuerta que se abrió lentamente hasta dejarnos paso al otro lado de la piedra, que resultó ser una puerta oculta.

Nos adentramos en la sala completamente vacía. No había indicios de que allí hubiera algo, pero sentía una extraña energía en el centro de ésta. Era tan atrayente como un imán.

Me acerqué sin dudarlo con la mano extendida hacia donde sentía dicha energía y algo atravesó mi piel. La sensación era indescriptible, como tocar algo etéreo.

 **Miiko: Ahí está el portal, ¿cómo lo abrirás?**

 **Mystika: Sangre.**

La palabra vino a mi boca por voluntad propia. Esa parecía la clave, así pasó con el primero que abrí y luego para activar de nuevo el círculo de setas. Mi instinto me lo gritaba.

Hice crecer la garra del pulgar de mi mano izquierda y rasgué la palma de mi derecha abriendo una brecha bastante profunda en la piel. Luego miré en dirección a Ezarel y mi madre. Ambos estaban despidiéndose en silencio, pues ya no había nada más que pudieran decirse.

Alcé mi mano ensangrentada hacia la energía y ésta me atravesó formando una bola de luz a mi alrededor. Poco a poco y como si el espacio se agrietara, la luz fue tomando una forma redondeada y de tamaño considerable, lo suficiente para dejar paso a una persona erguida.

Una vez acabado de formar el portal volví a girarme hacia mi madre, que ya estaba caminando hacia mí. Al llegar a mi altura me abrazó.

 **Marian: Espero que me invites a tu boda.**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto mamá.**

 **Marian: Y por favor, sea lo que sea que va a ocurrir, ten mucho cuidado. Sé que eres fuerte, pero no dudes en pedir ayuda si la necesitas, que te conozco.**

Con una sonrisa nostálgica asentí y volví a abrazarla despidiéndome de ella y nos separamos. Luego agredeció a Miiko su hospitalidad y se puso ante el portal. Antes de traspasarlo volvió la vista primero hacia mí y luego a Ezarel.

 **Marian: Cuídala por mí, por favor.**

Se sonrieron y dio un paso hacia la luz, que la engulló en unos segundos para luego apagarse poco a poco.  
El elfo y yo nos quedamos unos segundos mirando a la nada, donde ella había desaparecido.

 **Ezarel: Tengo que hacer de niñero…**

 **Mystika: Veremos quién tiene que cuidar a quién.**

Y con esto me giré pasando por su lado en dirección de nuevo a la barca. Él resopló con falsa indignación y me siguió, igual que Miiko.

El camino de vuelta a la playa se hizo en total silencio, ya no había risitas del elfo recordando anécdotas con mi madre, además la tensión por lo que podía ocurrir era palpable.

Al llegar a tierra firme Enthraa volvió a su puesto, a montar guardia por los alrededores del portal y nosotros nos dirigimos de nuevo al Cuartel por si había alguna novedad.

Fue entonces, cuando alcanzamos el cruce de camino a la ciudad, que oímos a alguien acercarse a toda velocidad apenas sin aliento. Todos nos giramos hacia el ruido, que provenía de la entrada del bosque.

En seguida vimos a Tigg, uno de los mejores rastreadores de la Guardia Sombra y el mismo que nos acompañó al Bosque Brillante, correr hacia nosotros.

En cuanto llegó frenó en seco con cara de alivio por encontrarnos antes de lo seguramente esperado. Esperó unos segundos a recuperar el aliento.

 **Tigg: Son decenas… están, están…**

 **Miiko: Tranquilo, respira.**

Llevó su brazo hacia atrás con el índice extendido en dirección a donde había venido.

 **Tigg: … ¡en el bosque!**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LA BATALLA**

 **Mystika: ¿En el bosque de Eel?**

Tigg asintió enérgicamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

Era peor de lo que creíamos, el enemigo estaba casi a las puertas de la ciudad y aún no estábamos preparados.

 **Mystika: ¿Has podido verlos?**

 **Tigg: Arpías, vampiros y elfos oscuros sobre todo, pero también hay otros que no he podido distinguir.**

 **Miiko: ¿Cuántos?**

 **Tigg: Varias decenas.**

 **Miiko: Bien, ve a dar el aviso.**

El de la guardia sombra emprendió el camino a la ciudad para avisar del ataque inminente, así los ciudadanos se podrían refugiar en el cuartel y los guardias tomarían cada cual su puesto.

Miiko, Ezarel y yo nos dirigimos al bosque para avisar a los alquimistas que estaban dedicándose a poner trampas. Éstas consistían en juegos ilusorios para confundir al enemigo, pudiendo hacer un ataque preventivo que disminuyera sus filas y que les costara llegar a nosotros.

Al poco se nos unieron los otros dos jefes de Guardia y Leiftan mientras la mayoría de los alquimistas volvían al refugio a ponerse a salvo. Valkyon me trajo mi espada enfundada, que coloqué inmediatamente en mi cadera.

Entonces el Aengel se detuvo en seco mirando alrededor extrañado, aunque enseguida relajó su expresión. Todos le miramos expectantes por su reacción.

 **Leiftan: Aether...**

Nuestras caras de confusión aumentaron, mirando alrededor intentando entender a quién hablaba. Y entonces, de la nada, apareció una mujer de porte recio y mirada seria. Su cabeza estaba coronada por dos cuernos de madera con alguna que otra pequeña hoja de color verde intenso, como si fuera un árbol de hoja caduca al comenzar la primavera.

Observé que en vez de orejas tenía una especie branquias, sus ojos eran del color del fuego y sus labios eran más blancos que su piel. Llevaba el pelo suelto, largo y lacio por debajo del pecho, de color rubio claro casi blanco.

Todo en conjunto era un ser insólito, una especie de extraña mezcla. Lo más normal era su ropa, sencilla, con alguna transparencia, pero cómoda en vez de recargada y difícil de llevar.

 **Aether: Leiftan, cuánto tiempo.**

Su voz dulce y melodiosa sonaba tan seria como su rostro, un contraste bastante raro, pues parecía transmitir emociones que su cara no mostraban en absoluto.

 **Leiftan: Aether, qué suerte que hayas llegado ahora.**

 **Aether: Cualquier peligro para nuestro mundo me incumbe, así que debía acudir.**

Apenas había echado un vistazo al resto de presentes hasta ese momento. Se giró hacia mí sin expresión alguna y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

 **Aether: ¿Tú eres la Elegida?**

 **Mystika: Así es.**

 **Aether: Es un placer, yo soy Aether, la elemental Suprema.**

Todos la miraron asombrados excepto yo, que sólo podía poner cara de confusión sin entender qué era eso.

 **Leiftan: Ella es la más alta autoridad de todos los seres elementales. Éstos suelen ser de un solo elemento, pero ella nació con el don de los 4, algo que ocurre una vez cada mil años, marcando la sucesión del actual líder.**

Al mirarla de nuevo entendí rápidamente a qué se refería, pues en su cara se reflejaban los cuatro elementos de los que hablaba. Los cuernos de madera serían la tierra, las branquias el agua, los ojos el fuego y probablemente la boca sería el aire.

De nuevo su voz, como un canto hipnotizador, rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado a nuestro alrededor.

 **Aether: Será un honor luchar junto a la futura salvadora de nuestra tierra.**

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en mi dirección y luego volvió su atención a Leiftan.

 **Aether: ¿Cuál es la amenaza? Tu mensaje era escueto.**

 **Leiftan: Mercenarios, diferentes seres. Van a intentar llevársela, puede que para matarla el día de luna creciente.**

 **Aether: Ya veo. ¿Habéis podido tomar medidas?**

 **Leiftan: Apenas algunos trucos ilusorios en el bosque con alquimia y tenemos a nuestros guerreros de camino.**

La chica asintió de nuevo y luego se acercó a un árbol cercano posando una de sus manos sobre él. Cerró los ojos y al momento el tronco se iluminó levemente bajo la corteza, luego esa especie de luz bajó rápidamente a través las raíces medio salidas del suelo, recorriéndolas velozmente como si fuesen autopistas y desapareciendo segundos después.

Aether retiró la mano y se acercó de nuevo a nosotros.

 **Aether: Los refuerzos no tardarán en aparecer.**

Al parecer había mandado algún tipo de señal sobrenatural que no sorprendió a nadie más que a mí.

En seguida llegaron nuestros guerreros y, con ellos, los dos humanizados, bien armados con su respectivo arsenal: Colin llevaba su sencilla pero bien afilada lanza y Nicolae la espada que usó para amenazarme en el castillo de Rhodaris.

Este último parecía excitado por la situación, movía sus músculos algo impaciente, como si no pudiera esperar a entrar en la batalla. Sus movimientos me recordaban a los de un lagarto: rápido y nervioso. Mientras que Colin permanecía tranquilo y calmado, totalmente confiado, como una poderosa ave de caza esperando que apareciera su presa sabiendo sus altas probabilidades de conseguir su objetivo.

Dos actitudes totalmente diferentes para un mismo objetivo: pelear.

Les sonreí con cierto orgullo en cuanto se acercaron, pues no tenían la obligación de meterse en esta contienda, al fin y al cabo eran familiares al servicio de un rey y una princesa de otro reino.

 **Valkyon: Bien chicos, el enemigo no tardará en aparecer, no disponemos de mucho tiempo.**

Y sin más dilación Valkyon comenzó a explicar la estrategia a seguir. Los arqueros debían esconderse entre la espesura del bosque, allá donde se habían colocado las trampas y tenían que eliminar el máximo de enemigos sin ser vistos, pues sólo contaban con su habilidad a distancia con los arcos y el factor sorpresa.

A la salida del bosque, a campo abierto y en posición algo elevada, estaríamos los demás, preparados para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La tensión, palpable en el ambiente, se intensificaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. Los arqueros ya habían ido a ocupar sus posiciones. Casi tenía ganas de que aparecieran ya los atacantes para terminar con esto.

Por supuesto no me transformé aún y lo haría en el último momento, si era indispensable, para poder guardar todas las fuerzas necesarias, pues tenía intención de usar algo más que la espada y debía aprovechar mis virtudes para tomar ventaja.

De repente un grito sordo y lejano interrumpió mis pensamientos. Éste fue precedido de un zumbido apenas audible para la mayoría de los presentes. Otro zumbido y otro quejido. La batalla había dado comienzo.

En cuanto fuimos conscientes de ello, instintivamente tomamos una postura defensiva, a la espera de encontrarnos de cara con la contienda de un momento a otro, observando la entrada del bosque.

Sin embargo, unas siluetas aladas surgieron de repente por encima de las copas de los árboles, observando hacia el suelo como espectadoras de un macabro escenario. A pesar de no haber visto ninguna en persona, no había duda de que se trataba de las arpías que Tigg había visto antes y eran unas tres decenas por lo menos.

Sus cuerpos femeninos estaban cubiertos de plumas casi en su totalidad, plumas oscuras de diferentes tonalidades. De sus brazos surgían sus alas grandes y poderosas, que batían constantemente para mantenerse por encima de la vegetación.

De ésta salía una especie de neblina oscura que, seguramente, les impedía ver lo que ocurría bajo sus pies. Así que no sabían si sus compañeros seguían vivos o incluso si podían haber ofrecido alguna resistencia a la emboscada.

Esto las mantenía ocupadas, por lo que ni repararon en nuestra presencia, así que sólo teníamos que esperar.

 **Valkyon: Mantened las posiciones.**

Un grito agudo interrumpió cualquier otra orden que pudiera dar. Miramos hacia el cielo y vimos descender una de las arpías a trompicones hasta perderse en las copas de los árboles. Luego otra fue alcanzada con una flecha corriendo la misma suerte. El resto se lanzó en picado hacia los árboles, por lo que no pudimos ver absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría.

Mis nervios no hacían más que crecer y mi cuerpo temblaba de la tensión y las ganas de pasar a la acción de una vez por todas. Nuestros compañeros eran arqueros experimentados y tenían el factor sorpresa, pero no eran infalibles.

De repente sentí una gran y cálida mano posarse sobre mi hombro izquierdo que me sobresaltó, haciéndome girar la cabeza de golpe.

 **Valkyon: Relájate, pronto será nuestro turno.**

Le sonreí de lado volviendo a girarme hacia el bosque. Por un momento pensé que me diría algo como que no me preocupara, que no me pasaría nada, pero aunque lo pensara en el fondo, me dijo justo lo que quería oír.

Después de unos interminables cinco minutos, se hizo el silencio y la neblina comenzó a disiparse. Dudaba mucho que hubieran podido acabar con todos los enemigos y, desprovistos de la trampa que los mantenía medio ocultos, ahora podían ser un blanco más fácil.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando a lo lejos vimos a nuestros compañeros abandonar el bosque por ambos costados, para que no los avistaran de frente y así poder reunirse en nuestra retaguardia.

 **Valkyon: No tardarán en aparecer, preparaos.**

Miiko en primera línea observaba la entrada concentrada, su bastón se agitó, desprendiendo pequeños rayos del núcleo, como si se estuviera cargando de energía o concentrándola. Leiftan, a su lado, comenzó su transformación, extendiendo sus cuatro alas y moviéndolas en ángulos, preparándolas para usarlas. Sacó también dos pequeños puñales que sin duda le permitirían ser más letal sin perder velocidad y agilidad por un arma más grande y pesada. Lo que me hizo pensar en mi situación, me encantaba mi espada y la manejaba bien, fuerza no me faltaba, pero quizás algo más pequeño y ligero me permitiría movimientos más fluidos y fáciles.

Si esto acababa bien, sin duda pensaría en fabricarme algo adecuado.

Por otro lado, Aether parecía tranquila, en posición estática, inmutable. Pero la energía que había a su alrededor era electrizante. Sus vaporosas ropas se agitaban con un viento inexistente para el resto de compañeros allí presentes, como si ella misma lo creara. Uno de los elementos. Por un momento quedé como hipnotizada por tal habilidad, pues le confería un aspecto aún más poderoso.

Inesperadamente un gran torbellino surgido de ella se alzó hasta el cielo y envuelta en ese remolino avanzó de forma calmada hacia delante. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el enemigo se encontraba cerca.

Los arqueros llegaron a nuestra retaguardia y comenzaron a lanzar flechas altas para alcanzarlos. El número de ellos había descendido ligeramente.

Volví mi vista hacia los atacantes. Las arpías habían tomado de nuevo el vuelo y se acercaban a la misma altura que el resto. Éstos eran en su mayoría elfos oscuros y vampiros, cosa que descubrí rápidamente por la sangre en la comisura de sus bocas, seguramente de nuestros arqueros.

Y se acabó la espera. Aether extendió los brazos hacia el cielo y trasladó el ciclón hacia la posición de las arpías, que se vieron envueltas rápidamente en él, chocando entre ellas y cayendo finalmente al suelo. Algunas se salvaron de ser alcanzadas, por lo que abandonaron su posición y se acercaron a la nuestra a toda velocidad.

Antes de poder reaccionar unas enormes alas azules con filos dorados se colocaron ante mí unos pocos metros por encima de mi cabeza, a su lado cuatro alas oscuras lo imitaron. Colin y Leiftan frenaron el ataque con habilidad y comenzaron a pelear en el aire para que el resto pudiéramos ocuparnos de los que iban a pie.

 **Valkyon: ¡Arqueros!**

Ante esta señal, el resto nos agachamos, pues ya no podían lanzar flechas elevadas sin el riesgo de darle a algún compañero, su ataque debía ser frontal y, probablemente y debido a la cercanía del enemigo, sería el último perpetrado con éstas.

Los arqueros tensaron sus armas esperando la señal de ataque. Aether, a un lado, se agachó y con un único y rápido movimiento enterró sus manos en la tierra. Ésta comenzó a temblar ante nosotros y súbitamente surgieron unas grietas que alcanzaron con rapidez a nuestros atacantes.

Éstos, sorprendidos, perdieron la concentración intentando no ser engullidos por el abismo que se abría ante ellos; alguno no lo logró.

Entonces Valkyon, aprovechando el momento de confusión, gritó otra orden y las flechas zumbaron en nuestros oídos alcanzando a varios de ellos milésimas de segundos después.

A pesar de las bajas, seguían siendo decenas, pero nosotros contábamos con guerreros experimentados, la mayoría de mi Guardia. Y fueron ellos, con Nicolae a su lado, los que acabaron de acortar la distancia para atacar de una vez por todas.

Así fue que comenzó a resonar el choque del metal alrededor. Yo saqué mi espada, miré a Valkyon con una sonrisa de seguridad que me fue devuelta y ambos nos unimos a nuestros compañeros sin dudarlo.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

En cuanto los miembros de la Obsidiana avanzaron a la carga, los demás nos preparamos para atacar a los que escaparan de ellos. La fuerza bruta no era lo nuestro y así resultaríamos más útiles, pues contábamos con otras habilidades.

Mystika y Valkyon desenfundaron sus armas y se unieron a sus compañeros.

Unos metros más allá, las arpías que habían caído debido al ataque de Aether, volvieron a levantarse y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el grupo combatiente. Una de ellas fue directa hacia Mystika, que iba bloqueando ataques y asestando mandobles a todo aquél que se acercaba.

 **Nevra: ¡Mystika, arriba!**

Al oírme se intentó girar en dirección al cielo, pero la arpía fue más rápida y le clavó las zarpas en sus hombros.

En el forcejeo la arpía liberó una de sus extremidades, lo que Mystika aprovechó para levantar rápidamente su espada con la punta hacia arriba e inclinada hacia atrás.

Antes de poder alcanzarla para ayudarle, su atacante cayó de espaldas al suelo con un profundo corte en la pierna que había seccionado su femoral, haciendo que perdiera sangre a un ritmo vertiginoso. En cuestión de poco tiempo la arpía había perdido el conocimiento, tumbada sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre.

 **Mystika: Gracias por el aviso.**

Me guiñó el ojo y volvió al combate como si nada.

Apenas unos segundos después, uno de los vampiros se coló hasta mi posición. Sin duda era alguien del clan de los Assamitas y cuando éstos tenían una misión que les iba a ser retribuida, era vencer o morir.

Por supuesto hoy le tocaría vivir lo segundo.

 **Assamita: Un vampiro... qué sorpresa.**

 **Nevra: No debería sorprenderte, hace mucho tiempo que la mayoría nos desvinculamos de los clanes y convivimos con otros seres.**

 **Assamita: Para la vergüenza de la especie.**

 **Nevra: Vergüenza es dejarse pagar por humanos para atacar a faeries.**

Por un segundo le vi vacilar frunciendo el ceño, pero en seguida dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica y atacó sin previo aviso.

Quizás fuera porque ya tenían la fama de asesinos a sueldo letales, pero mucha gente sabía que sus entrenamientos no eran los de antaño, con lo cual sólo tenían la fama como mejor arma, el miedo que suscitaban.

El caso es que a mí no me daban ningún miedo y conociendo su falta de compromiso a la hora de entrenarse duramente para enfrentarse a cualquier ser, sólo me quedaba esperar que se confiara para que cometiera algún error, que sin duda no tardaría en ocurrir.

Con facilidad fui esquivando y frenando sus ataques descoordinados y cuanto más terreno le ganaba, más fallos cometía él debido a la frustración.

Y así, en un momento dado, bajó totalmente la guardia, lo que aproveché para clavar mi daga en su cuello. Un desagradable sonido escapó de su garganta y luego cayó inerte al suelo.

Me agaché para comprobar que estuviera muerto, limpié mi daga en su ropa y me levanté para continuar.

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos y la tierra estaba llena de sangre y cuerpos tirados. Por suerte sólo una minoría era de los nuestros.

Me había puesto junto a la Elemental para poder salvarla de los ataques frontales mientras ella conectaba con el subsuelo para su próximo ataque.

Las aletas que tenía como orejas comenzaron a moverse lentamente y las escamas de su piel brillaban como si se encontraran bajo el agua.

Todo el mundo había oído hablar de estos elementales, pero tener uno tan cerca era casi imposible. Por lo general vivían en la profundidad de los bosques, rodeados de los seres afines a ellos, a salvo. Por esto mismo es que nos sorprendió verla aquí, en nuestra ciudad, y después de ser llamada por un Daemon.

Al estar algo apartados tomé un arco para cumplir mi cometido, así podía frenar los ataques con tiempo, que no eran pocos. El enemigo en seguida se percató de su presencia y del peligro que suponía para ellos.

En cuestión de segundos el cielo se tapó por completo de unas nubes casi negras y comenzó a llover. Entonces un destello atravesó el cielo, seguido de un ruido atronador.

Un remolino de rayos se formó en el cielo iluminando las nubes con diferentes tonalidades. Toda esa electricidad se notaba en el ambiente y el ruido era ensordecedor, algo bastante molesto para algunos de nosotros.

Las arpías volaban molestas, totalmente empapadas por la lluvia casi torrencial que les caía encima. En el suelo, el resto de enemigos también estaban completamente mojados, algo que no ocurría con los nuestros, como si la lluvia pudiera distinguirlos.

Y, sin previo aviso, varios rayos que se habían estado arremolinando en lo alto del cielo comenzaron a desprenderse. Rápidamente cruzaban el cielo alcanzando primero a las arpías y luego al resto. Varias de ellas cayeron al suelo chamuscadas, corriendo la misma suerte que varios de sus compañeros. Los que mejor resistieron fueron los assamitas, aunque era de esperar, pues no están fácil acabar con un vampiro a menos que pierda su fuente de poder primaria: la sangre.

Aether se detuvo agotada, había usado tres de los cuatro elementos en un cortísimo espacio de tiempo y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Una de las arpías que aún seguía en pie se acercó a toda velocidad con cara de querer vengar a sus amigas. Rápidamente dirigí mi arco ya preparado hacia ella y no dude en soltar la flecha, la cual atravesó su pecho sin dificultad alguna frenando su ataque en seco.

 **Aether: {Gracias...}**

 **Ezarel: Para eso estamos.**

Me agaché a su altura para ayudarle a levantar lentamente mientras contemplaba y controlaba la contienda ante nosotros. Cuando nos incorporamos, sentimos el ruido metálico al chocar dos armas a pocos centímetros de nuestras espaldas, helándome la sangre en cuestión de pocos segundos.

Ambos dimos un paso adelante mientras nos girábamos, descubriendo a Mystika frenando a uno de los vampiros con su espada. Éste había dirigido un ataque contra nosotros por la espalda.

En seguida volvió a atacar, esta vez a Mystika, que frenaba sus acometidas con bastante facilidad, sin despeinarse. Tras el último ataque, ella empujó al assamita espada contra espada para tomar distancia.

 **Mystika: ¿Has acabado de jugar?**

 **Assamita: ¿Ju-jugar?**

Del asombro pasó a la rabia rápidamente ante las palabras ofensivas de mi amiga, volviendo a atacar con menos destreza que antes. Mystika frenaba cada espadazo casi con hastía y aburrimiento.

 **Mystika: Ya me cansé de ti.**

Esquivó un ataque frontal agachándose ligeramente y desde ahí incrustó su arma en el pecho del vampiro. Seguidamente se enderezó al mismo tiempo que su víctima perdía el equilibrio hasta tocar suelo.

 **Aether: Ya están aquí.**

La interrupción de la Suprema hizo que ambos nos girásemos hacia ella para descubrir que no se había dirigido a ninguno de nosotros en concreto, más bien había sido un comentario para sí misma.

Seguimos su mirada con la nuestra en dirección al bosque y entonces vimos con claridad como varios seres animalescos surgían de entre los árboles directos hacia nosotros. A su paso fueron eliminando a varios enemigos.

* * *

Los seres que estaban limpiando el campo de batalla eran rápidos y eficientes, como si estuvieran programados para llevar a cabo tales acciones sin pestañear. Y parecía que esto iba a acabar de un momento a otro, pero me resultaba demasiado fácil.

Recorrí el terreno con la mirada y vi a Valkyon acercarse a mí acabando con alguno de los enemigos que aún presentaba batalla.

 **Valkyon: ¿Todo bien por aquí?**

Los tres asentimos mientras nuestros compañeros, que apenas habían sufrido bajas, se reunían observando cómo los enemigos supervivientes huían o lo intentaban.

Observé con detenimiento todo el lugar, pues había algo que no me daba la confianza que el resto tenía en el fin de esta contienda. Miré a Aether y ella también parecía estar alerta cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Pude ver cierta preocupación en sus ojos, algo que me dejaba más intranquila de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vi un movimiento a lo lejos. Dirigí rápidamente mi mirada pero no había nada, nada que se viera fácilmente y a simple vista, al menos.

Nuestros compañeros nos dieron alcance celebrando la victoria felices, pero yo era incapaz de sonreír o celebrar nada, algo no estaba bien. Seguía sintiendo movimientos extraños en el bosque y Aether también observaba con detenimiento en la misma dirección.

Determinada a descubrir qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo comencé a transformarme para tener una mejor visión, pues obviamente era más seguro observar desde cierta distancia.

Mi pretensión era hacer el mínimo cambio, pero al comenzar a cambiar mis ojos no pude frenar el avance. Noté como el resto de mis rasgos aparecían sin poder remediarlo y a una velocidad que no podía controlar.

 **Valkyon: ¡Mystika! ¿Qué haces?**

Se colocó a mi lado hablándome, preguntándome por qué me transformaba, pero a medida que hablaba, su voz sonaba más distante, como si algún campo de fuerza me cubriera dejándome aislada del resto. Incluso un zumbido irrumpió en mis oídos.

 _ **Mystika**_

Me giré hacia todos lados, buscando el origen de esa voz desconocida para mí. Una voz mecánica, grave, sin tono o emoción alguna.

El zumbido se volvió más intenso, penetrando en mi cabeza como una migraña, así que instintivamente llevé mis manos a las sienes para aliviar la presión inútilmente.

 _ **Mystika**_

La voz provenía del bosque. Tenía que ir.

Y cuando di dos pasos en esa dirección, una gran mano me agarró del brazo impidiendo que continuara. Al girarme vi a Valkyon mirarme con gravedad, visiblemente preocupado por mi estado. Pero la voz seguía resonando en mi cabeza, esto no había acabado.

Me deshice de su agarre con mucha facilidad sin decir nada y seguí avanzando. Por supuesto él me siguió al ver que no tenía forma de frenarme, aunque seguía preguntándome.

 **Mystika: Hay algo, en el bosque.**

A medida que me acercaba a la entrada, una neblina negra fue saliendo de entre los árboles de forma controlada, no se esparcía por el viento, como si tuviera vida propia. Y a los pocos segundos apareció una silueta también oscura.  
Aunque me encontraba a bastantes metros pude distinguir que el ser desconocido iba cubierto con una capa negra y raída. En su mano derecha sostenía un báculo con una esfera morada que desprendía cierta luz tenebrosa.

 _ **Mystika**_

Era él quien me llamaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tenía la necesidad de llegar hasta ese ser y no sólo por su llamada, así que seguí avanzando con Valkyon a mi lado con el hacha preparada para enfrentarse al enemigo.  
El tipo levantó los brazos de forma súbita y luego descargó la punta inferior de su báculo contra el suelo.  
Éste comenzó a emitir una energía alrededor, similar al de Miiko.

Las voces de nuestros compañeros se oían detrás nuestro, quizás advirtiéndonos de no continuar avanzando. Leiftan incluso nos alcanzó seguido de los dos humanizados.

 **Leiftan: Mystika vuelve atrás con los demás, estarás más segura.**

 **Mystika: Me quiere a mí.**

 **Leiftan: ¡Precisamente por eso! Valkyon, hazla entrar en razón.**

 **Valkyon: No escucha.**

Leiftan soltó un gruñido de frustración y continuó caminando a nuestro lado.

De repente la tierra comenzó a emitir un ligero temblor. El báculo, incrustado en el suelo parecía ser el origen de aquello. La energía que emitía era cada vez mayor y el ser que la portaba parecía flotar en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo. Y sus ojos, que apenas podían adivinarse bajo la capucha de aquella capa, se volvieron igual de relucientes.

No sabíamos qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no tardamos en descubrirlo; los cuerpos de nuestros enemigos, que hasta ahora llacían sin vida en el suelo, comenzaron a moverse de forma mecánica, como si fueran marionetas. Ante esta visión todos frenamos en seco observando estupefactos la escena.

Odiaba las películas o series de zombies y era, precisamente eso, lo que teníamos delante, provocándome escalofríos que recorrían toda mi columna.

 **Leiftan: Nigromancia.**

 **Valkyon: Creí que estaba prohibida y los nigromantes extintos.**

 **Leiftan: Igual que los Aengels...**

Valkyon respondió con un simple gesto de hombros.

Los muertos comenzaron a aproximarse con pasos erráticos pero sin detenerse, movidos por la fuerza que ejercía ese nigromante, hubiera lo que hubiera delante de ellos.  
Por supuesto no iba a dejar que se acercaran demasiado, así que todos preparamos nuestras armas y comenzamos a frenar a nuestros atacantes, que morían, de nuevo, rápidamente.

(¿Por qué hacer revivir a seres para tal inutilidad?)

Me abrí paso entre ellos para poder alcanzar al autor cuando algo me agarró del tobillo. Al mirar al suelo había medio cuerpo de un elfo oscuro intentando retenerme. Alcé el pie y con cierto impulso pateé su cabeza para deshacerme de él asqueada. Obviamente no volvían a morir ni cortándolos por la mitad.

 **Valkyon: ¡Mystika, quémalos!**

Esa parecía la mejor solución, sin cuerpo no había forma de volver a la vida.

Me concentré al máximo en el calor de mis manos mientras mis compañeros intentaban frenar a los zombies. Consiguieron que alguno muriera definitivamente, aunque sólo después de machacarles el cráneo, lo que no era tan fácil.

Los seres venían claramente a por mí, ignorando a mis compañeros a pesar de estar siendo agredidos por ellos, pero estaba casi lista.

Cuando se encontraban a escasos metros de mí alcé mis brazos con las palmas de mis manos hacia ellos y con un último esfuerzo, expulsé ese calor de mí en su dirección. Mantuve el ataque mientras los muertos ardían gracias a las llamas que hice surgir, aguantando todo lo que podía.  
Las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme, habiendo gastado casi toda mi energía con ellos, hasta que finalmente se apagaron las llamas que yo misma expulsaba.  
Bajé los brazos y caí de rodillas antes de poder equilibrarme para mantenerme en pie. Por suerte el campo estaba lleno de cuerpos en llamas consumiéndose, los cuerpos ahora totalmente muertos e irrecuperables.

Una malvada risa metálica resonó en mi cabeza, muy clara, como si estuviera...

 **Valkyon: ¡Mystika, detrás de ti!**

Apenas tuve tiempo de darme la vuelta cuando algo apretó mi pecho con tal fuerza que me dejó anclada en el suelo sin poder moverme.  
Instintivamente llevé ambas manos a la vara de madera que hacía presión, para poder deshacerme de ella. Pero la fuerza que ejercía contra mí era excesiva y yo había agotado casi toda mi fuerza.

Valkyon llegó a nuestra posición y descargó su hacha contra el nigromante. Pero tal y como la hoja se acercó a él, impactó contra un campo de energía invisible que lo empujó hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas.  
En seguida volvió a levantarse y se acercó, chocando sus puños contra la energía creada a nuestro alrededor.

El báculo se encendió con mayor intensidad y la presión que sentía ya no era sólo física, sentía que comenzaba a absorber la energía que me quedaba.

 _ **La elegida será historia...**_

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Capítulo extra 12 LEMON

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA 1.2**

 **COMPARTIRTE**

Mystika puso su mano sobre mi hombro de forma gentil susurrando mi nombre, lo que me provocó un escalofrío.

Me giré lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos y ella se acercó y besó mi mejilla suavemente, como una caricia delicada. Era su forma de agradecerme.

Le había mentido y ocultado el propósito de la fiesta y finalmente me estaba perdonando y agradeciendo. No merecía a alguien así.

Volví a mirarle y sin decir nada más salí de su alcoba dirigiéndome a la mía por el silencioso pasillo, dónde sólo el eco de mis pisadas resonaban en él.

Sabía que en cuanto entrara en mi habitación ella iría en busca de Valkyon y él disfrutaría de ella como me gustaría hacerlo a mí. Le quitaría el vestido rasgado que yo mismo mandé hacer para ella, acariciando su suave y rosada piel, que olía siempre a frutas dulces.

Suspiré al cerrar la puerta tras de mí y a mi mente vino su imagen de nuevo siendo desnudada por su jefe y una mezcla de excitación y rabia se apoderó de mí. Así que para olvidar el sentimiento negativo me imaginé a mí mismo haciendo aquello que deseaba.

Para cuando me senté en la cama y comencé a quitarme los costosos y complicados ropajes, mi erección era ya más que evidente.

-Maldita sea… - susurré para mí despojándome de las últimas prendas.

Bueno, al menos la tengo en mi imaginación, pensé mientras acariciaba mi entrepierna por encima del bóxer.

La tela hacía demasiada presión, molestaba, tanto como mi deseo por ella. Metí la mano en ella, saqué mi miembro y comencé a masturbarme pensando en lo que le haría si ella aceptara ser mía, cerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor su imagen grabada en mi memoria.

Thiedil…, volvía a oír su voz susurrante en mi mente, lo que hizo que escapara un jadeo de mi boca.

-Thie…- su voz sonó clara frente a mí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Mystika delante de mí con expresión de sorpresa. – Perdón. – Se pronunció finalmente.

Creo que fue su nula intención de abandonar la habitación lo que hizo que yo sólo me detuviera, sin esconderme por la situación en la que me encontraba. Ella no parecía contrariada.

Seguía con el vestido ajado, aún no se había cambiado y estaba estática mirándome a los ojos. Entonces, de forma inesperada llevó sus manos a la espalda y tiró de las cintas del vestido que quedaban aún atadas para luego retirar la parte de arriba poco a poco.

Finalmente dejó su pecho al descubierto y se acercó completamente a mí, colocándose entre mis piernas de pie mientras yo permanecía sentado en la cama admirando de nuevo parte de su cuerpo, como el día que la conocí.

A continuación tomó mi cara con ambas manos y acercó su boca a la mía para besarme con avidez. En seguida introdujo su lengua buscando la mía, la cual no tardó en encontrar, respondiendo con un gemido ahogado.

Súbitamente se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí sin dejar de besarme y al descargar su peso contra mi cuerpo, jadeó al sentir mi miembro contra su entrada, aún tapada con la fina tela de su ropa interior.

Me estaba volviendo loco en pocos segundos con su lengua y el roce de su cuerpo. No podía creer que esto estuviera realmente pasando, así que detuve un instante el beso para mirarle a los ojos, llenos de deseo.

-Mystika, ¿qué…?- intenté preguntar, pero ella puso un dedo sobre mi boca para callarme.

-Tenía que agradecerte lo que has hecho.

-Pero creí que tú…

-Bueno, finalmente creo que no es tan mala idea lo de compartir – sentenció antes de volver a besarme.

¿Compartir? ¿Incluso antes de casarnos?, pensé totalmente desconcertado.

Aunque ¿qué importaba eso? La quería para mí y ahí la tenía, toda para mí.

La tomé de las caderas con fuerza y la apreté más contra mi entrepierna, ella gimió en respuesta sin pudor alguno.

Pero de repente, el ruido de mi puerta al cerrarse me detuvo. Al mirar a Mystika con cierto pánico por ser descubiertos en ese momento inapropiado, vi que ella sonreía de forma misteriosa, dejándome aún más confundido.

Entonces su jefe apareció ante nosotros cortándome el aliento y antes de poder decir alguna excusa plausible, Mystika volvió a robarme un beso.

-Espero que no te importe si me compartís al mismo tiempo.

Le miré alucinado y luego a Valkyon, que permanecía erguido con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para volver mi vista a ella.

Mystika se levantó y caminó un par de pasos de espaldas hasta topar con el jefe de Obsidiana. Él la abrazó por la cintura para depositar varios besos sobre su cuello después de retirar su cabello de él. Luego se apartó y terminó de deshacer los lazos que mantenían su vestido aún sobre sus caderas y acto seguido hizo que éste cayera por completo al suelo, mostrándome a su chica prácticamente desnuda.

Recorrió su terso pecho con sus grandes manos volviendo a besarle el cuello y dando pequeños mordiscos en sus orejas. Mystika jadeaba ante mí, expuesta por completo a mi mirada.

Estaba en parte bloqueado, viendo la escena sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aunque disfrutando de verla a ella sentir placer. Estaba siendo un simple espectador y tan centrado estaba en la cara de esa mujer que no me di cuenta de que su jefe había ido despojándose de sus prendas también.

Él, una vez terminó, paseó su mano por el abdomen de ella, bajando lentamente hasta dar con el límite de su ropa interior. Sin hacerle esperar más introdujo su mano en ella provocando que otro gemido escapara de sus labios. Y no sabía en qué momento exacto había vuelto a tomar mi miembro en la mano, totalmente excitado por la situación.

En aquel instante Mystika le detuvo, retiró sus braguitas y me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego se acercó y se postró ante mí mirándome a los ojos y tomó el relevo a mi mano.

No pude evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir su piel cálida rodeando mi miembro. Entonces ella acercó su cara a éste y lo lamió de abajo arriba, haciendo que esta vez un sonoro gemido saliera de mis labios. La humedad y el calor de su boca le hicieron palpitar en su mano.

Y lejos de detenerse, continuó paseando su lengua en toda su longitud hasta metérselo en la boca mientras seguía moviendo su mano de forma rítmica, lenta pero fuerte.

Recordando al invitado sorpresa alcé la vista en la oscura habitación. Adivinando sus movimientos comprobé que se había acercado nuevamente a ella y se arrodilló detrás con su miembro en la manos.

-Mmm – sus gemidos eran ahogados por mi pene mientras su jefe parecía pasear su glande por la entrada de su vagina.

Entonces él se la introdujo de una estocada hasta el fondo agarrándola de las caderas, lo que provocó que sus labios aprisionaran mi miembro volviéndome completamente loco.  
Esta vez fue un gruñido lo que solté y agarré la melena roja de Mystika, apartándola de su cara para verla mejor.

Ella seguía gimiendo a cada embestida de Valkyon y yo la seguía cada vez que ella apretaba su boca.  
Estaba completamente al límite, pero esto no podía acabar aquí, así que me concentré y recité para mis adentros un conjuro de calma, lo que me alivió parte de la presión para poder seguir disfrutando de la situación.

Y como si ella su hubiera dado cuenta, se detuvo, al unísono con su jefe, quien se levantó liberándola de sus embistes.

Mystika de puso de pie ante mí mientras admiraba su cuerpo, perlado por un fino sudor que le hacía brillar con la luz lunar que entraba por la ventana.

Quería tirarla sobre la cama y tenerla toda para mí, sin importar si estaba su jefe ahí. Estaba decidido.

Me levanté quedando frente a frente con ella y puse una mano sobre su suave pecho y otra en la nuca para atraerla hacía a mí y besarla. Ella correspondió en seguida, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Y entonces fue cuando la agarré y la tiré en la cama para luego girarla bocabajo sin mucho cuidado, aquí no había modales que mantener. Me coloqué rápidamente sobre ella con mi miembro entre sus nalgas, haciéndola jadear.

-Así que quieres que te compartamos, a la vez… - dije con voz ronca en su oído.

Ella en respuesta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Era un punto de no retorno, iba a hacerla mía al fin.

Coloqué mis piernas entre las suyas provocando que ella las abriera, elevando un poco el trasero para facilitarme la faena, o quizás para que lo hiciera de forma más profunda.

No la hice esperar más, penetrándola lentamente para saborear ese momento. Mi miembro se deslizó con facilidad hacia dentro arrancándonos un sonoro rugido a ambos. Estaba caliente y muy húmeda, se sentía tan bien como había imaginado en otras ocasiones, tanto que un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

La agarré con fuerza de las caderas y la elevé y coloqué a cuatro a patas, tal y como su jefe la tenía hacia un momento, el cual nos miraba con detenimiento mientras se masturbaba viendo como otro penetraba a su chica.

Mis acometidas se intensificaron, embistiéndola más profundamente, haciéndola soltar pequeños gritos que me excitaban más y más.

Su jefe volvió a moverse y se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, justo en frente de Mystika, así que ella volvió a repetir la escena, introduciendo en su boca el miembro de Valkyon, acallando sus gritos, gemidos y jadeos.

Si la vamos a compartir por completo, quizás debería ir preparándola, pensé en el momento en que saqué mi miembro de su vagina.

Ella hizo un ruido de protesta y movió su trasero para invitarme de nuevo, así que le hice caso y pasé mi glande desde su clítoris hasta sus nalgas. Ella se estremecía visiblemente en cada movimiento, incluso cuando empujaba ligeramente dentro de su trasero.

Eso y mi miembro totalmente lubricado, eran una clara invitación y hubiera sido de mala educación rechazarla. Así que finalmente me introduje con lentitud en las estrechas paredes de su trasero.

Ella se detuvo, aferrándose a las caderas de su chico mientras sostenía la respiración unos segundos, pero al momento movió sus caderas para indicarme que continuara. Y por supuesto, yo no la hice esperar y comencé a embestirla lenta y profundamente, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar deliciosamente bajo mis manos bien agarradas en su cadera.

Recorrí su espalda con mis yemas presionando ligeramente con las uñas. Su piel se erizó y sus gemidos, aunque acallados, se oían cada vez más fuertes, igual que los gruñidos de su jefe sintiendo la presión de la boca de su compañera.

Tanto debía ser el placer que agarrándola del cabello la separó unos centímetros de su miembro y luego le hizo elevarse más para besarla, sin duda para calmarse un poco.

Mystika se irguió quedando sólo de rodillas, con su espalda a poca distancia de mí. En seguida atrapé sus pechos entre mis manos mientras seguía manteniendo el ritmo de mis acometidas.

Valkyon se acercó de nuevo para besarla y descendió una de sus manos por su abdomen hasta la entrepierna, acariciando su clítoris. Esto provocaba que sus músculos se contrajeran por el placer, aprisionando a mi miembro mientras la habitación se llenaba de sus gemidos. Era el momento.

Salí de su interior y la empujé suavemente a los brazos de Valkyon, ambos entendieron lo que quería, así que el jefe de Obsidiana se recostó sobre los cojines y Mystika se puso sobre él. Al instante ella agarró su miembro y lo dirigió a su vagina, introduciéndoselo sin vacilar un segundo.

Ambos jadearon juntos al unirse de nuevo, mirándose a los ojos para luego besarse. Ella quedó inclinada hacia él mientras movía sus caderas y gemía ahogadamente.

Yo me volví a posicionar detrás de rodillas, coloqué mis manos sobre su cadera para que aminorara el ritmo y ayúdandome con una de mis manos posicioné mi pene de nuevo entre sus nalgas. Ella estaba totalmente quieta esperándome y se giró para mirarme expectante.

No pude evitar sonreír de lado pensando en la situación, en su cara llena de deseo, esperando que la penetrase. Sin más dilación la introduje de golpe sintiendo toda la presión de su interior provocada también por el miembro de Valkyon.

Los tres gemimos al unísono y Mystika comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, siendo embestida por ambos sin poder parar de gemir. Se sentía delicioso, como nunca antes imaginé y el conjuro de calma ya dejaba de hacer efecto, aunque ya no me importaba.

Mystika subió el ritmo de sus movimientos, Valkyon se aferraba a sus piernas y yo a su cadera mientras nuestros miembros recorrían su interior con facilidad, pero con una increíble presión. Recorrí de nuevo su espalda con mi mano hasta dar con su pelo. Agarré un buen mechón y le hice elevarse hacia mí, lejos de la boca de su jefe, lejos de sus miradas.

Su pelo olía dulce, así que aspiré su aroma mientras no cesaban mis movimientos con mi otra mano apoyada en su cadera.

Y ella fue la primera en llegar al clímax, haciendo sus movimientos más profundos mientras gritaba de forma contenida clavando sus uñas en el pecho de su chico.

Valkyon apenas tardó un segundo en llegar al orgasmo, gruñendo mientras se aferraba a ella moviendo sus caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda aún.

Yo cerré los ojos en cuanto el placer de los músculos de Mystika contrayéndose fuertemente alrededor de mi miembro me azotaron con violencia, haciendo que descargara toda mi esencia.

Y al abrir mis ojos la escena había desaparecido por completo y sólo quedaban los restos de semen sobre mi abdomen producidos por esta extraña pero placentera fantasía.

La compartiría de cualquier manera si eso significaba poder hacer esas fantasías realidad...


	7. Capítulo 6

**[VALKYON]**

Frustrado comencé a descargar toda mi fuerza con el hacha contra el campo invisible que me impedía alcanzar a Mystika.

El nigromante no sólo tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos, podía absorber la vida con esa extraña vara y es lo que estaba haciendo con ella sin que yo pudiera remediarlo. Porque daba igual la fuerza que ejerciera, esa barrera era irrompible e impenetrable.

 **Aether: Valkyon...**

Miré a la Elemental con desesperación, ella en contraste estaba tranquila. Puso una mano sobre mi antebrazo para detenerme y luego avanzó tocando la barrera con su mano. De repente sus dedos se introdujeron como si el campo estuviera hecho de agua, con una facilidad pasmosa, hasta que penetró por completo. Yo seguía sin poder traspasarlo a mi pesar.

Observé la escena; el nigromante no se dio cuenta de que Aether había conseguido traspasar su barrera, concentrado únicamente en Mystika y en la obtención de su energía, como si nada más existiera alrededor. Ella se agachó al lado de Mystika y leí en sus labios como la llamaba con serenidad mientras posaba la mano en su cabeza.

Súbitamente sus ojos comenzaron a refulgir con fuerza, encendiéndose como una llamarada. Sin duda iba a hacer uso del último elemento: el fuego. Pero para mi asombro y el de nuestros compañeros, que se habían acercado a mi posición, no era ella quien iba a atacar directamente.

Mystika abrió los ojos. Éstos brillaban con fuerza y alrededor de sus brazos comenzaron a ondear unas llamas que surgían de su propio cuerpo.

Aether seguía hablando algo que no conseguía entender mientras el fuego se avivaba en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Entonces el agarre que Mystika tenía sobre el báculo se intensificó, con las energías completamente renovadas y aumentadas, separó el bastón de su pecho mientras se iba incorporando.

Aether se había apartado a un lado y a estas alturas las llamas rodeaban el cuerpo de mi prometida por completo, bailando a su alrededor como si las controlara a su antojo. Comenzó a avanzar hacia el nigromante usando el báculo como barrera entre ambos, barrera que arrebató de repente de los brazos del enemigo para, acto seguido, estrellar la esfera con fuerza contra el suelo.

En ese momento salió un humo violeta de los cristales rotos y la barrera se desvaneció dejando el mismo rastro. Pero ya no necesitábamos llegar hasta ellos.

El nigromante soltó un grito metálico que nos ensordeció a todos, lo que se hizo evidente con nuestras muecas de disgusto. Mystika no parecía inmutarse de ello, pues tiró la vara al suelo y se acercó al nigromante hasta agarrar sus ropas.

Éste intentaba huir al notar las llamaradas relamiendo su capa, que empezaba a prenderse sin poder evitarlo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el fuego se concentró en un punto entre ambos y Mystika hizo que éste envolviera por completo al enemigo.

La capa de prendió en su totalidad a una velocidad increíble y ella seguía aferrada mientras el nigromante se consumía hasta las cenizas, con sus gritos ya debilitados como único testigo de su sufrimiento.

Cuando todo terminó, Leiftan fue a socorrer a la Elemental, que apenas se aguantaba derecha después de consumir tanta energía mágica en un cortísimo espacio de tiempo. Y yo me fui acercando a la que iba a ser mi mujer, ya sana y salva y no gracias a mí. Si no hubiera sido por Aether...

 **Mystika: Listo.**

De la capa ya no quedaba nada a parte de cenizas que se iba llevando el viento, ni qué decir del cuerpo, si es que había tenido uno, pues se había consumido demasiado rápido para ello. Acabé por acortar la distancia y la abracé por detrás aliviado. Ella rodeó mis brazos con los suyos y acercó su cabeza a la mía en señal de afecto.

 **Valkyon: Lo siento, te he fallado.**

 **Mystika: ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?, no podías hacer nada.**

 **Valkyon: Detenerte a tiempo.**

Ella elevó su cara para encontrar sus ojos con los míos en un gesto sarcástico. Sí, difícilmente la hubiera parado con lo cabezota que era. Luego se deshizo de mi abrazo para ir a ver a Aether y ocupar la posición de Leiftan.

Yo me coloqué a su lado y todos los supervivientes de la batalla nos dirigimos hacia el Cuartel.

* * *

Pasé el brazo de Aether por mis hombros para ayudarle a caminar y Leiftan se retiró al lado de los demás preguntando si estaríamos bien.

Yo estaba como nueva, a pesar de lo que el nigromante había intentado, pues la fuerza que la Elemental me había transferido había sido como una inyección de adrenalina permanente. Era increíble toda esa energía ígnea que se había apoderado de mí, la sensación de ser imbatible y poder arrasar con lo que tuviera delante.

 **Mystika: ¿Vas bien?**

Aether asintió con una sonrisa, la primera que le veía articular. Caminaba lenta, pero con paso firme, aún orgullosa. Me caía bien.

 **Mystika: Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, me has salvado.**

 **Aether: Y tú a todos y no será la única vez.**

Afirmé con la cabeza pensando en la profecía, lo que tenía que ocurrir en casi tres años. Pero aún quedaba mucho para eso y antes había mucho que investigar y descubrir.

Poco a poco Aether fue recuperando fuerzas a medida que íbamos llegando al Cuartel, sus pasos eran más seguros y determinados.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

 **Aether: Como Suprema puedo entregar parte de mi energía a otros seres, siempre y cuando el elemento sea compatible con su naturaleza.**

 **Mystika: Así que me diste todo el poder ígneo que tenías.**

 **Aether: Así es, por eso lo dejé para el final, por si tenía que transferírtelo.**

 **Mystika: Es increíble. Ojalá yo tuviera ese poder por mí misma.**

 **Aether: Lo tienes, sólo que aún está dormido, debes entrenarlo.**

De nuevo afirmé ante sus palabras de ánimo con una sonrisa, realmente deseaba poder tener toda esa fuerza y habilidad y no necesitar de nadie para salvarme.

A pesar de la euforia por la victoria, también había caras largas por la pérdida de algún que otro compañero, algo inevitable en cualquier batalla. En este mundo, vivir la muerte de cerca era algo común, tanto que hasta en cierta medida te acostumbrabas y seguías adelante.

Finalmente entramos a la sala de puertas y varios miembros nos recibieron felices por vernos sanos y salvos, pues salvo algunas heridas sin mucha importancia, estábamos bien. Aun así, Eweleïn se acercó con un par de ayudantes para examinarnos y llevarse a Aether a la enfermería para comprobar que todo estuviera bien y el desgaste de energía no hubiera supuesto un problema para su organismo.

Miiko nos hizo seguir hasta la sala del Cristal a los jefes y a mí. Jamón guardaba la puerta de la sala, lugar al que se le asignó por si algún enemigo conseguía penetrar en el Cuartel.

 **Miiko: Bueno chicos, ha salido mejor de lo esperado y apenas hemos tenido bajas... Ahora que Mystika está relativamente a salvo, podéis marchar a investigar lo que me pedisteis.**

 **Mystika: Gracias Miiko.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Quién hará la función de jefe de Obsidiana mientras Valkyon no está?**

 **Miiko: Jamón se encargará de eso. Quiero que me vayáis informando de vuestros pasos y avances.**

Valkyon y yo asentimos con una sonrisa, con ganas de emprender nuestro viaje, aunque antes pensaríamos en las paradas que debíamos hacer para saber dónde buscar. Lo que teníamos claro es que los primeros en visitar serían los FengHuang, amigos de la familia Aurus.

Dada por finalizada la reunión informativa fuimos a comer para reponer fuerzas y al acabar fui a la enfermería a ver si Aether estaba bien.

Toqué la puerta y en seguida me dieron paso. La Elemental se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de Eweleïn, tomando un líquido de un botecito.

 **Mystika: Qué bueno ver qué estás bien.**

 **Eweleïn: Con el revitalizante que acabo de darle, mañana estará como nueva.**

 **Aether: ¿Puedo irme ya?**

 **Eweleïn: Sí, pero tómatelo con calma.**

Al fin se levantó y al pasar por mi lado me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera fuera. Así que fui tras ella, bajamos las escaleras y salimos al exterior hasta llegar al cerezo, en el cual nos sentamos en el pie del tronco. Aether respiró hondo, como si le hubiera faltado el oxígeno y me miró.

 **Aether: Aquí mejor que entre cuatro paredes... Mystika, cuéntame más de ti, tengo curiosidad.**

No sabía muy bien qué quería saber sobre mí, así comencé a relatar cómo llegué a este mundo y lo que siguió después.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Mystika se fue justo después de comer a ver a la Elemental y yo aproveché para hablar con Karuto en la cocina. Le pediría los víveres necesarios para Mystika, los humanizados, para Ignis y para mí, que cubrieran el tiempo de viaje hasta el templo de los FengHuangs, en tierras de Jade. Mystika quería que su dragón la acompañara, no así su pequeña coneja, por miedo a que pudiera pasarle algo, pues no podía defenderse como lo hacía Ignis.

Hecho esto fui a preparar mi ropa, armas y el kit de primeros auxilios de ambos. Pues con lo despistada que era Mystika, seguro que algo se le olvidaría.

Luego me dirigí a su habitación para dejar sus cosas ahí. En cuanto abrí la puerta sus familiares se abalanzaron sobre mí para saludarme y en seguida salieron por la puerta antes de que me diera tiempo a cerrarla. Por suerte solían portarse muy bien y no se iban lejos.

Una vez descargadas sus cosas me tumbé en su cama para disfrutar de su olor, era agradable y relajante estar envuelto en él. Tanto que casi sin darme cuenta, y debido al bajón después de tanta adrenalina producida por la batalla, me fui quedando dormido.

...

Mi cuerpo comenzó a despertar al sentir un peso sobre él. Tanteé con las manos antes de poder abrir los ojos y noté un par de muslos a la altura de mi cadera. Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados y seguí subiendo mis manos hacia el torso. Ella se retorció riendo en voz baja al sentir las cosquillas que le provocaban las yemas de mis dedos y apoyó completamente su cuerpo contra el mío.

Finalmente abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Mystika mirándome divertida.

 **Mystika: Así que ocupando mi cama sin mí...**

Abracé su cuerpo y con un gruñido la giré para que ambos quedásemos de lado apoyados en la cama, uno en frente del otro. Ella me dio un suave beso en la nariz y luego en los labios, a los que respondí también con una sonrisa.

 **Valkyon: Te preparé casi todo lo que necesitas para el viaje.**

 **Mystika: Eres un amor. Luego acabaré de colocar lo que quede, ahora voy a retenerte un rato aquí, conmigo.**

De repente me abrazó, incluso rodeándome con sus piernas para intentar inmovilizarme. No opuse resistencia y me dejé envolver con su cuerpo, enterrando mi cara en el hueco entre su cuello y la clavícula. Aproveché entonces para mordisquear esa zona, provocando que se retorciera riendo.

 **Mystika: Ya deberías conocer las consecuencias de hacerme esto.**

 **Valkyon: Mhh no sé de qué me hablas...**

Mystika se separó para mirarme a los ojos con malicia. Y bien, conocía a la perfección sus consecuencias, y ella sabía que así era.

 **Mystika: He echado el cerrojo, así que podré refrescarte la memoria ahora mismo.**

* * *

Después de un rato abrazados, disfrutando simplemente del contacto de nuestra piel contra la del otro, había llegado el momento de movilizarse para planificar el primer tramo de viaje que comenzaríamos al día siguiente.

A regañadientes en parte, nos levantamos, vestimos y dirigimos a la biblioteca para hacernos con el mapa de las regiones de Eel y Jade. Elegiríamos la ruta más rápida para no pasar demasiado tiempo fuera del Cuartel, era posible que todo esto nos llevara mucho tiempo.

Habíamos quedado allí con los humanizados para que también ellos dieran su opinión sobre la ruta más adecuada. Por suerte no nos llevó mucho rato, en seguida estuvimos de acuerdo, cuando Ykhar entró para hacernos saber que Miiko nos buscaba fuera.

Después de recoger y llevarnos uno de los planos marcados, todos salimos fuera del Cuartel, dónde nos esperaba Miiko junto a Purreru.

 **Miiko: Hola chicos, seguidnos.**

Sin más que decir se puso a caminar junto a Purreru hacia las afueras del mercado, donde el gato tenía a familiares adultos y de un tamaño considerable y que no podían permanecer o caber en su almacén, seguidos por nosotros.

Una vez en el recinto nos hizo pasar por un pasillo que daba a unos establos. Allí no había mucha iluminación, así que no veíamos con claridad lo que había dentro de los habitáculos, sólo podíamos oír resollar a alguna clase de equinos.

 **Purreru: Adelante, sin miedo.**

El gato encendió algunas lámparas, iluminando un poco la estancia. Esto provocó que los animales relincharan de forma suave, como si supieran que algo les esperaba. Así que nos acercamos a las puertas para observarlos mejor.

Ante nosotros se mostraron dos enormes equinos oscuros y alados que, al acercarse más a la luz, mostraron su piel pintada de constelaciones y nebulosas, como si tuvieran dibujado el universo en su pelaje.

 **Miiko: Pondremos estos dos Galorzes a vuestra disposición para llegar al Templo de los Fenghuangs.**

 **Mystika: Pero, seremos cuatro.**

 **Miiko: Colin y Nicolae han expresado su deseo de ir por sus propios medios.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo...**

Miré a ambos que sonreían de forma educada; de Colin se podía entender, tenía dos potentes alas, pero ¿Nicolae? Aunque teniendo en cuenta que era un reptil, seguramente corría de forma veloz sin mucho esfuerzo. En el campo de batalla se movía de forma ágil, esquivando a los enemigos casi sin que se dieran cuenta de sus movimientos.

 **Miiko: Los familiares son dóciles, así que no tenéis de qué preocuparos.**

Valkyon y yo asentimos y luego acariciamos a los Galorzes. La piel era suave, casi etérea, una sensación muy rara. Y una vez hechas las presentaciones, por así decirlo, volvimos todos al cuartel, separándonos cada uno por su lado.

Valkyon fue a la herrería a poner a punto nuestras armas y yo a mi habitación a terminar de guardar mis cosas. Al llegar, Álex e Ignis me esperaban ante mi puerta. El dragón ocupaba ya casi todo el ancho del pasillo cuando se atravesaba, y eso encogiendo su cola hacia el cuerpo. Ya mismo no cabría por la puerta, por lo que no podría estar en mi habitación, aunque eso sería algo que solucionaría al volver del viaje.

 **Mystika: ¡Hola pequeños!**

Como era costumbre, ambos se abalanzaron contra mí para saludar. A Ignis le costaba controlar su fuerza, por lo que siempre me empujaba haciéndome retroceder unos pasos. Entramos al fin a la habitación y mientras ellos se acomodaban para descansar, yo guardé la ropa que necesitaba para el viaje. La mochila estaba sobre la silla del tocador y contenía ya el kit de primeros auxilios, algunas pociones y ungüentos y alguna arma.

Entonces recordé mi intención de obtener un arma ligera de mano, algo que me permitiera atacar con facilidad mientras volaba. Seguro que podía serme útil durante este viaje, así que al terminar de guardarlo todo decidí ir primero a preguntar a Leiftan, quien tenía ese tipo de experiencia.

Me dirigí a su habitación y piqué a la puerta. Apenas tardó unos segundos en aparecer por ella.

 **Leiftan: Mystika, ¿ocurre algo?**

 **Mystika: Tengo una duda.**

Leiftan frunció el ceño sin entender y se hizo a un lado gesticulando con la mano para que entrase dentro. Me encontré con una hermosa habitación y ambiente relajante debido a su decoración. Una cenefa de las fases lunares coronaba el centro superior de la estancia y tenía incluso una especie de río de agua real al pie de su cama.

 **Mystika: Wow...**

 **Leiftan: ¿Te gusta? Es cierto que nunca antes habías visto mi habitación.**

 **Mystika: Me encanta.**

 **Leiftan: Y bien, ¿cuál es tu duda?**

Le expliqué entonces mis intenciones de conseguir un arma ligera y rápida para poder atacar mientras estuviera transformada.

 **Leiftan: En tu caso fabricaría un arma con mayor rango de ataque en el menor movimiento. Algo que corte y apuñale en pocas milésimas de segundo, pero no sé mucho de armas en sí.**

Asentí pensando en qué clase de arma podría cumplir con esos requisitos. Como me explicó Leiftan, con los puñales corrientes necesitabas bastante equilibrio y él tenía cuatro alas poderosas que le mantenían en la misma posición con facilidad. Yo tenía dos, más pequeñas y aún no las controlaba a la perfección.

Distraída volví a observar la decoración de su cuarto, en especial el ciclo lunar. Y de repente mi mente comenzó a unir dichos círculos y semicírculos en una forma que me pareció muy adecuada.

 **Mystika: ¡Gracias! Creo que tengo algo mente.**

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí veloz hacia la forja, dónde se encontraba aún Valkyon. Estaba de espaldas a mí afilando su hacha concentrado, observando y comprobando el filo.

Decidí sentarme en la mesa a una distancia en la que no le molestara. Él me miró de reojo, sonrió y acabó su faena, dejando el arma junto al resto de las que nos llevaríamos.

 **Valkyon: ¿Has venido a por mí?**

 **Mystika: Vengo a pedirte que me ayudes con algo, aquí.**

Valkyon levantó una ceja y se acercó a mí posando ambas manos en la mesa a cada lado de mi cuerpo, acercándose hasta casi rozar mis labios.

 **Valkyon: ¿Aquí mismo quieres que te ayude con ese algo?**

Su voz grave casi susurrada hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, pero no había tiempo de juegos, un arma no se hacía en una hora.

Me reí y le aparté después de darle un casto beso en los labios.

 **Mystika: No esa clase se ayuda... ahora mismo. Tengo en mente un arma para cuando me transforme.**

 **Valkyon: Mhh, ¿qué clase de arma?**

Tomé un lápiz y papel y comencé a dibujar mi idea: dos hojas en forma de media luna, una más grande, donde iría la empuñadura y otra más pequeña, a la inversa que la otra, que cubriría mi puño y estaría igualmente afilada. Ambas acababan en punta para poder clavarlas.

La idea era que fueran exactas y que pudieran guardarse juntas, como creando una sola. Ligera, cómoda y letal.

 **Valkyon: Te gusta complicarte eh... Pero me parece que se puede hacer sin problema, aunque necesitaré ayuda para poder terminarlas a tiempo.**

 **Mystika: Dime qué necesitas.**

Valkyon me pidió un par de barras de metal del almacén mientras él avivaba el fuego de la fragua para calentarlo y trabajarlo.

Él daría forma con el martillo a las hojas y yo las puliría, afilaría y haría los mangos de ambas. Para forjar con martillo se necesitaba mucha experiencia, al menos para que tuvieran una bonita forma y acabado.

Por suerte él era rápido con la faena, pues tenía la fuerza más que suficiente para golpear el metal sin cansarse lo más mínimo. Mientras esperaba, le observaba trabajar fascinada.

 **Valkyon: ¿Recuerdas el día que te enseñé a afilar una hoja?**

Me sobresalté al escucharle hablar, pero en seguida sonreí recordando ese día.

 **Mystika: Cómo no...**

Él levantó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió de lado, luego siguió golpeando con más delicadeza.

 **Valkyon: Ese día descubrí que realmente tenía que esforzarme mucho para que mi fuerza de voluntad no decayera.**

 **Mystika: ¿Así que tuviste que esforzarte para no tirar las cosas de la mesa y ponerme a mí en su lugar?**

Valkyon soltó una carcajada y asintió con aire melancólico, después volvió a dedicarme una significativa mirada antes de templar el arma en el aceite. La dejó enfriar y me la dio para que la puliese. Yo ya había preparado todo lo necesario para tal fin y comenzaría con ella a la vez que él forjaba la otra, guiándose de nuevo por mi boceto.

...

Sabía que forjar armas podía llevar incluso días, pero aquí en Eldarya hacían uso de la magia y la alquimia para acelerar muchos procesos, así que a media noche acabamos finalmente mis nuevas armas: los cuchillos de luna creciente.

Valkyon confeccionó una funda de extracción rápida para ellas, que iban unidas encajando a la perfección una contra otra, mientras yo acababa de afilar la última.

 **Mystika: Se ha hecho muy tarde... Siento haberte tenido entretenido tantas horas.**

Se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me susurró que iría a por algo de comer y que mientras tanto probara mis cuchillos. Luego besó mi mejilla y se fue. Sabía que no estaba molesto, de hecho, parecía disfrutar mientras hacía mis armas, pero igual me hacía sentir mal haber sido tan poco previsora y egoísta.

Coloqué bien un tronco largo de entreno que tenían en el almacén y cuchillos en mano comencé a golpearlo.

La sensación era increíble y estaban muy afiliados. Podía hacer varios cortes en pocos segundos y apuñalar con las 4 puntas. Además, se adaptaban bien a mis manos, eran cómodos y estaban perfectamente equilibrados. Sin duda alguna Valkyon era un genio forjando armas.

Las coloqué juntas de nuevo y las guardé en su funda para luego colgármela al cinturón.

 **Valkyon: Karuto había dejado algunos platos hechos.**

Llegó con ambas manos ocupadas con un par de platos de algún tipo de guiso, así que le ayudé y cenamos allí mismo, en la mesa de trabajo. Y al terminar nos fuimos a dormir para poder descansar lo máximo para el día siguiente.

...

Después de desayunar nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros y amigos y nos dirigimos hacia la gran puerta de entrada a la ciudad. No sabíamos cuando íbamos a volver, aunque deseábamos que lo antes posible con la respuesta que buscábamos.

Al llegar nos esperaban los dos Galorzes junto con su dueño y Miiko. Los humanizados nos seguían, todos llevábamos el equipaje justo y necesario para ir más rápidos y ligeros. Mientras, Ignis sobrevolaba nuestras cabezas esperando a que partiéramos.

 **Miiko: Bien chicos, tened cuidado y mandadme noticias vuestras de forma periódica. ¡Ah! y saludad a Huang Hua de mi parte.**

 **Valkyon: Descuida, os mantendremos informados.**

Y con esta despedida salimos por las puertas al galope para después elevarnos varios metros cuando los equinos desplegaron sus enormes y potentes alas. Valkyon y yo íbamos bien sujetos a la montura y Colin e Ignis iban a nuestro lado manteniendo el ritmo. Por otro lado, Nicolae, que obviamente nos seguía por tierra firme, corría a una velocidad asombrosa, sorteando árboles y arbustos con una agilidad que no había visto antes. A ese ritmo no tardaríamos demasiado en llegar a nuestro destino.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Llevábamos un buen ritmo de viaje, pero no podíamos forzar a los familiares, debían descansar, tomar agua y comer algo. Así que cuando pasamos por encima de un riachuelo en medio del bosque, repleto de árboles con copas doradas, hice un gesto a Mystika y a Colin y comenzamos a descender para también nosotros estirar las piernas y alimentarnos.

Al tocar tierra firme y desmontar, los Galorzes fueron directos al agua para beber y refrescar sus patas. Nicolae hizo lo mismo, aunque él se metió de cabeza en el río y luego salió para tumbarse al sol.

Los demás únicamente bebimos y servimos la comida mientras charlábamos de cosas poco importantes.

En un momento dado vi que Ignis se metía por el bosque de forma sigilosa, seguramente para cazar algo para comer. Y aunque se le daba la suficiente carne, él prefería cazar su propia comida.

Entonces observé que Mystika le seguía con la mirada, incluso si ya no se le veía entre los árboles, mientras comía algo distraída. Y pasados un par de minutos dejó de comer con la vista fija en el bosque. Lentamente fue dejando lo que tenía en la mano y sus orbes comenzaron a oscurecerse.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué ocurre?**

Los humanizados, que estaban charlando mientras comían, se callaron de golpe al escucharme, mirando a Mystika también.

Ella hizo un gesto para que guardásemos silencio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía de forma sigilosa al bosque. De nuevo volvió a advertirnos, esta vez de que no la siguiéramos, con un gesto de mano.

Luego, con mucha agilidad y a unos metros adentro de la arboleda, subió a uno de los hayedos dorados, como si buscara algo desde otra perspectiva. No parecía preocupada o alerta, más bien curiosa, así que nos quedamos a la entrada, esperando cualquier señal.

* * *

Había algo en el bosque, algo fuera de lo normal, una especie de aura que atraía mi atención, la misma que hizo que Ignis se adentrara sin pensarlo. Un aura benigna, no sentía peligro alguno, tal como sentí el día anterior cuando apareció el nigromante.

Automáticamente cambié mis ojos para tener una mejor y cercana visión ante la espesura dorada que se presentaba ante nosotros, aunque sólo podía ver el rojo de las escamas de mi dragón adentrarse entre los hayedos.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué ocurre?**

Fuera lo que fuese, Ignis se acercaba de forma tranquila y curiosa, así que le hice un gesto para que no dijera nada y espantara lo que quiera que fuese lo que allí se escondía. Y en seguida me levanté y, tan sigilosa como mi dragón, me acerqué a la arboleda, gesticulando para que nadie me siguiera.

Por suerte me hicieron caso y yo pude adentrarme y subir a uno de los árboles para intentar ver mejor. Éstos, aunque frondosos, eran realmente altos y la mayoría del follaje se encontraba bastante elevado, así que pude encontrar un sitio donde en seguida divisé a Ignis.

Ajusté la visión y de repente vi algo tendido ante él, algo con forma semihumana al parecer, y apenas se le podía ver movimiento. Ignis acercaba su hocico suavemente, como si pudiera hacer reaccionar al ser que tenía delante.

Rápidamente bajé del árbol y obvié toda discreción para llegar rápidamente a socorrerle. Al llegar, Ignis se apartó mirándome como si me pidiera ayudarle.

El ser, un tanto andrógino, aunque parecía más una mujer, tenía características como las de mi transformación, pero doradas. Era mitad dragón, aunque también parecía más dragón que humana.

Estaba herida, perdiendo bastante sangre, así que rápidamente me deshice de mi camiseta y la coloqué sobre la herida para intentar detener la hemorragia. A medida que perdía sangre, asombrosamente iba perdiendo lo poco que tenía de persona y su tamaño aumentaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, alcanzando fácilmente los treinta metros.

Finalmente, su piel quedó toda cubierta de escamas doradas, como si estuvieran hechas de oro puro, relucientes. Y de su cabeza surgían dos cuernos largos y elegantes del mismo color. Por supuesto, su cuerpo entero cambió.

 **Mystika: Ignis, ve a buscar a los chicos, tenemos que salvarla.**

En seguida alzó el vuelo y veloz como un rayo desapareció de la zona.

 **Mystika: Vamos, aguanta...**

El ser, ya sin nada que recordara a un ser humano, me miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojos también dorados. Parecía darme las gracias por socorrerle, pero no había nada que agradecer si no conseguía salvarle.

Al poco oí varias pisadas acercarse a toda prisa. El ser se agitó un poco, a pesar de no parecer tener ya mucha fuerza, pues había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre.

 **Mystika: Shhh, tranquila, son amigos y vienen a ayudar.**

Comprendiendo lo que ocurría, descansó su cabeza en la tierra húmeda suspirando. O al menos eso pareció hacer.

Los chicos nos alcanzaron, portando con ellos la mochila de primeros auxilios, lo que me sorprendió, pues Ignis no podía haberles dicho que la cogieran. Y al no notar que se acercaran a nosotras, me giré para increparles.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh! Vamos, necesito...**

Los tres estaban estáticos, mudos, observando al ser que teníamos ante nosotros. Grité para hacerlos salir del trance y al fin reaccionaron; Colin abrió el maletín y sacó una poción, que vertió rápidamente sobre la herida en cuanto me aparté. La dragona emitió un quejido haciendo que saliera humo de sus orificios nasales.

Acaricié las escamas de su cuello para tranquilizarla y poco a poco volvió a relajarse, mientras observábamos como la herida iba cerrándose lentamente y dejando de sangrar. Aun así, ella no se movía, no parecía que tuviera fuerza suficiente por el momento. Así que me separé para que descansara un poco y me dirigí a los chicos.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué os habéis quedado petrificados? ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Nicolae: ¿Acaso no has visto lo que es?**

 **Mystika: Un dragón, como Ignis, ¿y?**

 **Valkyon: Es un dragón, sí, que también debería estar extinto, un dragón Dorado...**

 **Mystika: Sí, ya vi el color, pero, ¿qué diferencia hay entre ella e Ignis?**

 **Valkyon: Sus poderes, la inteligencia, y además de tener la habilidad de tomar la forma de ser humano o híbrido, también usa magia blanca.**

 **Colin: Pero eso no es lo preocupante, el problema es que existe y ha sido atacado, han intentado darle caza.**

Entonces me explicó el valor que tenía esta raza en la antigüedad, ya que, debido a sus poderes y su benevolencia, los seres oscuros se aprovechaban de ellos, seres que tomaban en su poder muchas veces, a los dragones negros. Éstos eran la raza más malévola y sólo aceptaba jinetes o amazonas tan miserables como ellos.

 **Nicolae: De todas formas, esta herida no parece producida por un dragón enemigo.**

Valkyon se acercó a la dragona, que dormitaba ya relajada, y examinó la marca que aún presentaba su piel.

 **Valkyon: No, efectivamente es una herida de arma. Un martillo o maza de guerra.**

 **Colin: Elfos oscuros...**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel al escuchar las palabras de Colin. Ellos de nuevo. ¿Pero qué interés podían tener ellos en matar a un dragón casi extinto? ¿Y cómo lo habían encontrado, si nadie más parecía haberlo conseguido?

Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, Ignis me empujó con su cabeza. Creyendo que quería caricias, accedí a su demanda distraída. Puede que tuviera miedo al ver lo que le había pasado a su congénere.

Pero él insistió más fuerte, hasta el punto de casi tirarme al suelo.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?**

En cuanto le presté total atención me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si quisiera que le siguiera.

 **Mystika: Quedaos con ella, voy a ver qué quiere Ignis.**

Valkyon puso cara de querer protestar y no dejarme ir "sola", pero miré a la dragona herida y él entendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era cuidar de ella por si despertaba. Así que sin más dilación seguí a mi dragón por entre los árboles hasta llegar a la falda de una montaña escarpada. Él emprendió el vuelo y me esperó a unos metros sobre mi cabeza. Me estaba invitando a imitarle, así que me concentré, saqué mis alas y le seguí varios metros arriba.

Y de repente, entre las rocas, apareció una hendidura imposible de ver desde abajo, pero que en realidad tenía una apertura considerable. Ignis no lo pensó ni un segundo y se introdujo en ella. Por como entró, me di cuenta que bien podía caber un dragón adulto grande, incluso más grande que la que habíamos encontrado herida.

Ignis se posó en tierra firme, igual que yo, y se adentró en la oscura y profunda cueva. Como era incapaz de ver nada a mi alrededor y sólo tenía como guía los pasos de mi compañero, me concentré en mi mano para crear un punto de luz a través de un pequeño fuego.

La cueva se iluminó por completo a varios metros a nuestro alrededor, revelando una cavidad bastante amplia y profunda. Desierta. Anduvimos durante unos minutos cuando nos presentamos ante una bifurcación. Miré a Ignis, pero él no parecía saber qué camino tomar.

Acerqué el pequeño fuego a la entrada izquierda, un túnel que seguía como hasta ahora: paredes de tierra y roca. Luego lo hice con el derecho con el mismo resultado.

Pero en cuanto fui a apartar el fuego de ese camino, me pareció divisar un destello multicolor muy en el fondo. Volví a mirar a Ignis cuando éste dio un paso en esa dirección.

 **Mystika: ¿Estás seguro de ir por ese camino?**

Giró su cabeza hacia mí y continuó caminando. Por supuesto yo le seguí mientras iba alumbrando cada parcela de pared, techo o suelo, para poder encontrar el origen de esos haces de luces de colores que habían aparecido segundos antes.

Quizás había piedras preciosas custodiadas por la dragona y por ello le habían atacado, pues la verdad no se me ocurría qué otro motivo podían tener para herirla.

Y sin esperarlo, los destellos de varias tonalidades, se hicieron intensos, tanto que no sólo me hicieron perder la concentración, apagando así mi llama, sino que también tuve que cubrirme los ojos para que no me dejasen ciega.

Y seguí caminando a tientas, intentando no pisar en falso, pero de poco sirvió. Mis pies se toparon con una especie de rocas, quedando atrapados entre ellas, por lo que rápidamente perdí el equilibrio y caí.

 **Mystika: ¡Mierda!**

Sentí que la iluminación había perdido bastante fuerza, pues ya apenas podía percibirla a través de mis párpados. Mis manos, que había colocado instintivamente hacia abajo para parar el golpe, se encontraban sobre una superficie vegetal bastante seca. Parecía un...

Abrí los ojos de repente, descubriendo que lo que brillaba eran precisamente esa especie de rocas que me habían hecho caer, de inconfundible forma ovalada y textura escamada.

 **Mystika: ... ¡Nido!**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Capítulo 7

**[VALKYON]**

Hacía un rato que Mystika e Ignis se habían ido. La dragona descansaba tranquila, con la herida completamente cerrada y Nicolae había ido a buscar algo de comer para cuando despertara, necesitaría recuperar fuerzas después de toda la sangre perdida.

Yo seguía mirando impaciente hacia donde habían desaparecido. En cuanto volviera el hydra saldría en su busca, estaba decidido. Y por suerte eso ocurrió rápido. Nicolae apareció con unos cuantos peces en sus manos, al parecer tenía una habilidad increíble para pescar.

Los dejó a un lado y después de advertirles de mi marcha en busca de Mystika, salí corriendo en la misma dirección.

* * *

Ocho, ocho eran los huevos que había allí en ese nido gigante, y cada uno de ellos de un color diferente: plateado, bronce, ocre, cobre, azul, verde, negro y blanco. Lo que me hizo pensar en que no eran de la dragona dorada.

Haciendo un repaso a mis conocimientos de mitología y contando, podrían tratarse de todas las razas de dragón que se creían que existieron en mi mundo un día. Un mundo que una vez fue compartido con todos los faeries. Y a estos huevos solo faltaba sumarles la dragona dorada que salvamos e Ignis, el rojo. Diez.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora con el descubrimiento y enseguida comprendí que el ataque bien podría deberse a esto que tenía frente a mí. Y al parecer habían fracasado, no los habían descubierto, la dragona debió defender el secreto con su vida. Por desgracia estaba segura de que eso no les frenaría y volverían aquí.

Fue entonces cuando oí el eco de unas pisadas acercándose a nuestra posición. Y si la dragona había defendido este nido, yo haría lo mismo. Me acabé de transformar y tanto Ignis como yo nos pusimos ante el nido, dispuestos a atacar a quien se acercara.

En cuanto los pasos se aproximaron, Ignis se relajó, sentándose tranquilamente a la espera. Supe entonces que no era un enemigo quien se aproximaba y pude imaginar de quién se trataba. Volví a mi forma humana y esperé a su llegada.

 **Mystika: Valk, acércate a ver esto.**

Oyendo el tintineo de su armadura supe rápidamente que se trataba de él. Acabó de aproximarse a nuestra posición y miró hacia el nido asombrado. Luego dio varias vueltas alrededor para comprobar lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Se agachó y tocó a uno de ellos en silencio.

 **Valkyon: Son...**

 **Mystika: Sí. Creo que tenemos el motivo del ataque.**

 **Asintió mientras numeraba por colores los huevos susurrando para sí mismo, y, como hice yo, contó finalmente a mi dragón y a la dorada. Luego me miró serio pronunciando el número diez, a lo que yo afirmé con la cabeza.**

 **Su cara de preocupación no hizo más que aumentar mi inquietud. Animales tan poderosos a manos de seres oscuros no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Qué estaban planeando? Valkyon parecía hacerse la misma pregunta por la mueca de su rostro.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

 **Valkyon: Hay que proteger el nido, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí siempre.**

 **Mystika: Volvamos con los chicos, quizás entre todos encontremos una solución, aunque sea temporal.**

 **Echamos un último vistazo al nido y desaparecimos por la oscuridad de la cueva en dirección al bosque.**

 **Al llegar a la altura de los humanizados, la dragona comenzaba a despertar, saliendo de su letargo lentamente. Su primera reacción al vernos fue de ponerse de pie y a la defensiva, así que me acerqué a ella con cautela y los brazos extendidos para demostrar que no iba a hacerle daño.**

 **Después de cerrar sus párpados varias veces se relajó un poco, como si ya reconociera que fuimos nosotros quién la salvamos.**

 **Mystika: No vamos a hacerte daño, queremos ayudar. Mira.**

Hice un gesto a Ignis para que se colocara a mi lado. Ambos se olieron curiosos y parece que fue esto lo que acabó de convencer a la dragona de que estaba a salvo con nosotros.

Entonces, ante nosotros comenzó a transformarse en la forma de mujer con que la conocimos. Pelo y ojos dorados y piel ligeramente bronceada, dorada.

 **Mystika: Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?**

 **¿?: Aemir.**

 **Mystika: Aemir. Qué nombre más bonito.**

Luego fui presentando uno por uno a mis compañeros, incluido a Ignis.

 **Mystika: Y yo soy Mystika.**

 **Aemir: Un placer. Gracias por salvarme.**

 **Mystika: El placer es nuestro. Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido?**

Entonces se levantó como un resorte con intención de correr en dirección al nido.

 **Mystika: ¡Están a salvo!**

Ella frenó de golpe y se giró hacia nosotros algo sorprendida, probablemente no esperaba que nadie encontrara el nido. Al menos no tan pronto.

 **Mystika: Ignis me llevó hasta él. Buscaremos la manera de protegeros.**

 **Aemir: Gracias... No sé cómo han podido encontrarme, soy prudente.**

 **Mystika: No te preocupes por eso. Ven, siéntate y cuéntanos todo.**

Aemir volvió a nuestro lado y se sentó con las rodillas encogidas hacia el pecho, como si necesitara estar protegida. Entonces comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido haciendo un breve resumen de por qué estaba ella allí.

Ella, una dragona dorada, tenía la habilidad de transformarse en humana o híbrida. Según nos contó, solía aparecer como alguien completamente humano para que ningún rasgo suyo pudiera hacer entender su naturaleza y así protegerse a ella y a los huevos que cuidaba.

Nos explicó que los dragones heredaban la memoria y vivencias de sus progenitores. Los suyos, y los de todos los huevos restantes, fueron los últimos dragones en la Tierra, los que se exterminaron junto a sus dueños en el Sacrificio Azul, pues al no tener a nadie que los controlase creían que serían un peligro para el resto de seres en el nuevo mundo.

Según nos dijo, unos descendientes vivos de los Reyes de la familia Aurus encontraron su huevo hacía unos treinta años. Lo incubaron y nació ella. Cuando fue una dragona relativamente grande, la llevaron a las montañas para ocultarla de quienes los querían matar a ellos, aunque seguían cuidando de ella y visitándola.

Ella vivió el amor de esa pareja, los vio unirse y luego tener hijos. Pero entonces, un día, ya no volvieron más. Su habilidad para transmutar su cuerpo aún no estaba afinada, pero, aun así, y preocupada por lo que pudiera haber pasado, se transformó en humana y fue hacia el pequeño poblado donde residían.

Por desgracia únicamente encontró runas, escombros y algunos cadáveres. Entre ellos, los de sus criadores. Llegado a este punto, se detuvo en su relato respirando hondo y lo retomó saltándose más detalles y algunos años. Nos resumió que se dedicó a buscar los huevos de dragón que pudieron haber sobrevivido, pues en sus recuerdos vio a sus padres ayudando a los Dragones a dejar tanto sus propias "semillas" en la Tierra, como los huevos de los dragones de estos, que dejaron a recaudo de familias de total confianza, para que los llevaran con ellos al nuevo mundo. Uno por raza, pues no tenían muchos.

Los vio dejando su propio huevo con cariño a la familia elegida por sus amos, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo cuál era su propio destino. Y aunque otros no tenían ese poder de transmutarse, eran inteligentes y comprendían el lenguaje de sus dueños sin problema. Sabían que iban a morir, pero no tenían miedo, sus destinos estaban ligados a los de su familia y eran conscientes de ello.

Le costó bastante dar con casi todos los huevos. De hecho, no pudo rescatar el huevo rojo al estar custodiado por el basilisco. El riesgo era demasiado y si ella faltaba, el resto de huevos serían vulnerables, algo que no podía permitir.

 **Aemir: Creí que había sido prudente, pero se ve que no fue así y hace rato vinieron unos elfos a atacarme en mi forma humana para conseguir llegar a los huevos.**

 **Mystika: Debió ser muy duro.**

Ella asintió tocando la piel donde hacía poco había una herida.

 **Aemir: ¿Cómo conseguiste el huevo rojo?**

 **Mystika: Lo encontré en la cueva de Anazareth, tuve acceso a él después de hacer que saliera huyendo con un ojo menos.**

Aemir abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y los mantuvo así mientras le explicaba la historia del basilisco y su desenlace.

 **Mystika: Aemir, dices que una familia descendiente de Aurus te cuidó. ¿Sabes si eran los únicos de su especie?**

 **Aemir: No, había más en el poblado y en otros repartidos por toda Eldarya. Aunque no muchos según me dijeron.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Recuerdas los nombres?**

Valkyon intentaba disimular su ansiedad por conocer de quiénes se trataban sus cuidadores, pues había altas probabilidades de que fueran sus padres. Ella habló de una pareja con dos hijos.

 **Aemir sonrió y entrecerró los ojos mirándole curiosa, como si lo hubiera descubierto por primera vez. Ella asintió de forma solemne.**

 **Aemir: Valkyon... Ellos eran Vylken y Heria.**

Por un momento se hizo el silencio mientras ambos se miraban de forma estática.

 **Valkyon: Tú eras la chica que nos visitaba...**

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Sin buscarlo habíamos encontrado una pista sobre la familia de Valkyon y no era una pista cualquiera. Si esto no era cosa del destino...

 **Aemir: No estaba segura de que fueras tú, creí que os habían matado a todos sin excepción.**

 **Valkyon: Me hirieron de gravedad, pero mi hermano logró salvarme.**

 **Aemir: Lance... ¿Cómo está?**

Valkyon apartó la mirada de forma automática. Aún le dolía la pérdida y no era para menos. El rostro de la dragona se ensombreció y cerró los ojos pronunciando un lo siento. Y de verdad lo sentía, podía notarlo. A fin de cuentas, ella los vio crecer en sus primeros años de vida.

 **Valkyon: Los Daemon lo encontraron hace unos años.**

 **Aemir: Entiendo...**

 **Mystika: Aemir, vosotros los dragones, ¿podéis nacer, aunque quién cuide del huevo no sea alguien de la realeza?**

 **Aemir: Lo desconozco, no tengo ninguna información que lo afirme. ¿Por qué?**

La historia era larga y debíamos ponernos en camino, aunque no podíamos dejarla allí ni a los huevos sin vigilancia, no sabiendo que podían volver. Comenté mis inquietudes con mis compañeros de viaje y los humanizados se presentaron voluntarios para quedarse allí a montar guardia. Si los elfos oscuros volvían, harían lo necesario para poner a salvo los huevos y despistar a los atacantes para que no conocieran su ubicación.

Nosotros iríamos al templo de Jade para buscar ayuda y soluciones para Aemir, ya no podía quedarse allí sin exponerse al peligro. Ya había hecho bastante.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Después de dejar a los humanizados cuidando del nido, nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo. En esta ocasión Aemir, con su forma humana, montó al Galorze junto a mí para que nadie viera su verdadera forma. Mystika iba a hacer el esfuerzo de volar por sus propios medios. Cómo ella dijo, le serviría para fortalecerse.

Se colocó al lado de la dragona y le contó su historia, solamente lo relevante con respeto a la profecía y el por qué era importante saber si yo descendía de la realeza.

 **Aemir: Un Aurus con una Rubí... Guardo un recuerdo de mis padres sobre algo así. Muy trágico final.**

 **Valkyon: Conocemos un poco la historia, la leímos en un libro.**

Aemir cerró los ojos haciendo "memoria", buscando entre los recuerdos que le habían sido heredados.

 **Aemir: Lars y Jutta. Vivían en pueblos colindantes separados por una gran extensión de bosque, una especie de barrera entre ambas familias con terrenos delimitados que no podían traspasar sin una orden expresa...**

 _Eran unos niños cuando se encontraron por primera vez entre aquellos árboles. Jutta, una hermosa niña pelirroja de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, contaba con ocho años por aquel entonces. Lars, un muchacho de tez dorada, igual que sus ojos, y el pelo blanco, tenía diez. A ella le encantaba ir al bosque a recolectar flores, hongos o incluso buscar pequeños animales heridos para curarlos y regresarlos a su hábitat. En una de esas salidas escuchó los lamentos de algún animal, se oían algo más allá de la "zona prohibida", pero no podía ignorarlos, total, nadie se iba a dar cuenta._

 _Sin pensarlo, traspasó la frontera entre ambos poblados siguiendo los quejidos. Fue entonces cuando, a pocos metros, vio a un chico de pelo blanco agachado frente a un pequeño ciervo. Ella, pensando que el muchacho lo estaba lastimando, agarró la primera piedra grande que encontró y le gritó: Oye tú, deja a ese pobre ciervo o te golpearé. Le temblaban las piernas en una mezcla de rabia y miedo, sabiendo que no tenía las de ganar contra un chico más grande que ella._

 _El muchacho se giró sorprendido hacia la voz de la chiquilla, notando su tono nervioso. A pesar de eso, parecía muy decidida a hacer cumplir su palabra. Él se apartó lo suficiente para mostrarle la realidad._

 _El cervatillo estaba herido en una pata, al parecer por obra de algún cazador humano, los cuales tenían aún más prohibida la entrada en ese bosque. El chico de ojos dorados estaba curando su herida como podía, pues no tenía una gran habilidad para hacer curas, como pudo observar la niña._

 _Esta soltó la piedra y se acercó de inmediato para mostrarle cómo se hacía. No era con un afán competitivo, sino con el de transmitirle sus conocimientos, que, aunque no eran los más extensos, sabía lo suficiente sobre heridas y cómo tratarlas._

 _El chico la observó manejar con cuidado la pata del animal, luego ella se levantó, buscó una planta y comenzó a mascarla rápidamente hasta que hizo una pasta, que colocó sobre la herida. Para él resultaba increíble lo que estaba haciendo, la habilidad que tenía con su edad. Deseaba poder aprender todo aquello, así que no dejó de observar en absoluto silencio cómo trabajaba. Ella iba explicándole paso por paso lo que hacía, sin titubear._

 _Cuando hubo acabado de realizarle las curas, se sacudió las manos y sonrió al chico con cierto orgullo sano, sabiendo que había hecho una buena faena. El cervatillo ya no lloraba, aunque de todos modos lo notaban triste. Era muy probable que los cazadores se hubieran llevado a su madre y solo no sobreviviría._

 _Soy Lars, espetó el chico tendiendo su mano hacia ella. Jutta, respondió ella con otra radiante sonrisa._

 _Ambos tenían sangre en sus manos por las curas, así que Lars, con la mano de la chica aún en la suya, tiró de ella levantándose y le dijo que le siguiera unos metros más allá._

 _Jutta se dejó llevar hasta que llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo de aguas límpidas, dónde se veía el fondo de cantos rodados de varios colores y tamaños. Ambos se agacharon y lavaron sus manos hasta eliminar toda suciedad._

 _Eres muy valiente observó el muchacho. Ella no lo tenía tan claro, pero para él, que hubiera traspasado la frontera y le hubiera plantado cara siendo niño y mayor que ella, era un acto de total valentía. La niña se sonrojó ante el cumplido y volvió junto al cervatillo sin pronunciar palabra, algo que le pareció gracioso al chico._

 _Y este fue el comienzo de su amistad prohibida. Ambos eran conscientes de ello._

 _Jutta se llevó el cervatillo a casa para poder cuidar de él hasta que creciera lo suficiente como para poder sobrevivir solo y cada día lo llevaba al bosque, donde se encontraba con Lars para cuidar de él juntos y jugar o charlar._

 _A ellos poco les importaba la rivalidad de las familias y tampoco la entendían, por mucho que cada comunidad intentara inculcar esa animadversión por las familias contrarias._

 _Los años pasaron y la relación de ambos se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Eran los mejores amigos, confidentes, una vía de escape. El cervatillo se había convertido en un hermoso ciervo que vivía solo en el bosque y muchas veces se encontraba con sus salvadores cuando estos quedaban frente al riachuelo._

 _A pesar de que se veían casi cada día desde hacía un par de años, ambos esperaban con ansia ese momento, incluso cuando no se pasaban el rato hablando, sino simplemente disfrutando juntos de los ruidos de la naturaleza tumbados sobre las ramas de los árboles._

 _En ese tiempo Lars se había convertido en un joven fornido y atractivo, algo que no pasaba inadvertido entre las muchachas de su poblado, a las que rechazaba con respeto constantemente. Y no sabía muy bien por qué, pues las había guapas o de buena familia, lo que cualquier chico de su edad o los padres de este querrían sin duda. Simplemente no tenía ninguna disposición hacia ellas._

 _El cambio de Jutta tampoco pasaba desapercibido, con 16 años era toda una mujer con un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo femenino y fuerte. No fueron pocos los chicos que pidieron permiso a su padre para cortejarla e invitarla a pasear, pero ella, uno tras otro, rechazó amablemente arguyendo que de momento no tenía ningún interés por las relaciones románticas, que prefería seguir ampliando sus conocimientos para poder valerse por sí misma._

 _Pero un día, antes de salir a su encuentro prohibido en el bosque, su padre la detuvo para hablar con ella. Jutta, es hora de que vayas eligiendo un compañero, es por esto que mañana te hemos preparado un encuentro con un Aurus del poblado de Arcum. Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza mientras iba de camino al bosque. Ella únicamente había asentido para no decepcionar a su padre y para evitarse un castigo que le impidiera ir a su cita diaria. En ese momento solo pensó en eso, en poder verle, en poder explicarle lo que querían hacer sus padres. Que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que nada malo ocurriría._

 _Cuando el chico la vio, cabizbaja y taciturna, en seguida se preocupó. No quería que nada malo le ocurriera y era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de ello, de hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar porque ella no sufriera. Ese sentimiento le dejó un tanto confundido. Querer proteger a sus amigos o familiares le resultaba algo innato, sin embargo, solamente pensar en que alguien podía haberle hecho daño de alguna forma, hizo que su corazón se encogiera como nunca antes._

 _Y la cosa no mejoró en absoluto cuando Jutta le explicó que su padre le estaba buscando un pretendiente, que pensaban que ya tenía la edad de encontrar un compañero para toda su vida. Era algo normal y común en sus tribus, a lo que básicamente eran educados tanto niños como niñas y la mayoría lo acataba sin más. Además, dejaban que los muchachos libremente escogieran pareja la mayoría de las veces. Es decir, que no les imponían a cierta persona, pero sí el hecho de encontrarla cuanto antes._

 _Él, impactado por la noticia, mostró su enfado, aunque al no saber canalizarlo, la tomó con la chica y ella pensó que se había enfadado con ella. Esto le dolió más que cualquier herida física que hubiera sufrido antes y supo que para ese dolor no tendría remedio conocido. Y no hizo más que empeorar la situación. Jutta se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo y en cuanto Lars la vio en ese estado, cambió su cara y abrazándola, le pidió perdón tantas veces como pudo. No quería verla sufrir y, en cambio, le había hecho llorar, aunque sin pretenderlo._

 _No estaba enfadado con ella, no podría, estaba... Frustrado. Sí, esa era la palabra: frustración. Pero, ¿por qué? Era algo natural que a cierta edad buscaras pareja, luego formaras un hogar y fueras alguien útil para la sociedad. Entonces lo vio todo claro: no es que no quisiera que ella tuviera pareja, es que no quería que ningún otro que no fuera él se acercara a ella, que la tomara en sus brazos, que escuchara sus problemas o secretos._

 _Y esta revelación le hizo frustrarse aún más, pues si ya estaba prohibida una relación de amistad, tener algo más podía suponerles la muerte. Y tampoco sabía si ella sentía lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo._

 _Jutta, por otro lado, comenzó a calmarse entre los brazos de su amigo y lo que antes eran lágrimas, ahora no eran más que leves sollozos, hasta que después de dos grandes inspiraciones, se calmó por completo. Se acurrucó contra el pecho del chico, escuchando su corazón latir rápidamente. ¿Era por el enfado? Entonces se dio cuenta que el suyo iba a la misma velocidad, a pesar de que ya se había calmado. ¿Qué era ese pesar que sentía? ¿Quizás saber que debería dejar de quedar con Lars? ¿Era ese el dolor de saber que ibas a perder a alguien?_

 _Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos se separaron del otro lo justo para mirarse a los ojos. Él limpió su cara de los restos de lágrimas, ella cerró los ojos. Y se dio cuenta de que no quería compartir su vida con nadie más que no fuera él, que no quería que nadie más la viera llorar o reír hasta que le doliera la barriga. A nadie más quería hacerle su confidente, pues solamente en Lars confiaba, únicamente a él... Le quería._

 _Abrió de nuevo los ojos para descubrir a su amigo mirándole fijamente mientras seguía acariciando su cara, a pesar de ya no quedar humedad alguna en ella._

 _Y un impulso se apoderó de ambos, que fueron acercándose más el uno al otro, siendo conscientes de lo que ocurría, hasta juntar sus labios en un beso tierno y suave. El primer beso de ella y la primera vez que él sentía algo de verdad al dar uno._

 _De repente un ruido de ramas rompiéndose al ser pisadas los hizo separarse de forma abrupta. Miraron con miedo hacia los matorrales de donde provenía el ruido y vieron una cornamenta asomar entre ellos._

 _Ambos soltaron el aire que contenían sus pulmones al ver a su amigo. Había estado cerca y, aun así, se miraron de nuevo con cierta vergüenza y culpa por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Por desgracia, ese beso había desencadenado una serie de sentimientos dormidos que ya eran difíciles de contener._

 _Y aunque los dos tenían muchas virtudes, la sensatez no era una de ellas, pues volvieron a besarse y así pasaron toda la tarde, entre besos, abrazos y sueños compartidos, como si el mundo no fuera el que era y pudieran crear el suyo propio, allí en su rinconcito del bosque._

 _Al día siguiente, Jutta tuvo que conocer al chico que su padre había decidido, un apuesto joven de Arcum llamado Mereen. Y de verdad era atractivo con su pelo rojo y los ojos de un gris claro muy llamativo. Era alto, educado y simpático, pero... No era Lars._

 _Así que uno tras otro, la respuesta a su padre fue Lo siento padre, no es este el indicado. Él, aunque ganas no le faltaban de ver a su hija formar una familia cuanto antes, creía que merecía lo mejor y si ella decía que no era el indicado, buscarían al mejor Aurus de toda la Tierra, así tuviera que dar la vuelta al mundo._

 _Los meses pasaron y la situación de Lars no era mucho más fácil, él también debía encontrar una buena mujer con la que dejar descendencia y sus padres insistían, sus abuelos insistían, sus hermanos e incluso sus amigos. Muchos de ellos ya tenían pareja, así que le presionaban. Pero ninguna era como Jutta, ninguna tan hermosa, valiente, intrépida o inteligente. No tenían ese afán por descubrir, aprender y compartir, solo se molestaban en intentar complacerlo con banalidades. Eran aburridas._

 _Pero le daba igual que los demás intentaran emparejarlo, le daba igual que se burlaran, aunque fuera de forma cariñosa, él solamente decía que ninguna le merecía, sacando a relucir un ego que en realidad no tenía únicamente para que dejaran de molestarlo._

 _Y cada tarde se encontraban los jóvenes en su rincón para amarse en secreto, situación que duraba ya año y medio. Sabían que era mucho tiempo, mucho el riesgo y demasiada espera para sus familias. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer? ¿Vivir una mentira con otra persona?_

 _Jutta, que contaba con dieciocho años ya, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a cuidar y curar a los animales de la gente del poblado, sin olvidar a los salvajes que se encontraba en el bosque. Todo el mundo la tenía en alta estima, por eso siempre le preguntaban que cuándo iba a encontrar un marido. Ella, bromeando, siempre respondía: Cuando encuentre uno más bueno y noble que los animales que cuido, seguido de un guiño que hacía reír a su interlocutor. Esto los hacía callar por un tiempo, pero sabía que llegaría un día que la broma ya no les bastaría. Ella no se metía en la vida de nadie y no entendía por qué los demás sí._

 _Por otro lado, Lars, hacia un tiempo que trabajaba como herrero, algo bastante común en su poblado. Era un chico habilidoso y creaba hermosas armas más dignas de exposición que para usarlas en combate. Aunque, por supuesto, seguían siendo letales. Por aquél entonces, y para ampliar conocimientos, trabajaba para el mejor herrero del pueblo, un hombre con muchos años de experiencia en la forja. Este lo había tomado como su aprendiz, aunque lo trataba como a un hijo quizás porque no tenía hijos varones, solo dos hijas._

 _Un día que Lars estaba trabajando en un arma nueva, su maestro, el Señor Vragi se acercó para invitarle al cumpleaños de su hija menor, Vígdís. Era su dieciseisavo cumpleaños. Apenas había cruzado dos palabras con la chica, pero sabía que el maestro le tenía aprecio y quizás por eso mismo le invitaba, como si fuera parte de la familia. Y no se equivocó en cuanto al aprecio, pues tal era este que, una vez en la fiesta, el maestro le apartó de los invitados para hablarle de ella._

 _Y fue también por el aprecio que le tenía al maestro que pasó por alto la encerrona, pues en cuanto le estaba hablando de unir familias, y que él heredase su forja cuando dejara de ser aprendiz al cumplir los veintiún años, apareció su hija con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos entrelazadas por delante. No sabría decir si estaba incómoda o avergonzada, o quizás ambas._

 _El muchacho tomó una profunda inspiración y cuando iba a declinar amablemente su propuesta, el maestro se excusó diciendo que tenía que atender a sus invitados, dejándolo a solas con la adolescente. Vígdís se acercó más, aún con la mirada baja, aunque al llegar frente a él la elevó unos segundos, pudiendo comprobar que sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la vergüenza. Estaba claro que era una chica tímida y esta situación debía ponerle en una situación comprometedora._

 _No tienes por qué acceder a los deseos de tu padre, no es necesario aseguró Lars. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y mirándole de nuevo le contestó casi en un susurro: No pasa nada, tú... Me gustas. Sin saber cómo continuar esa conversación sin herir los sentimientos de la chica y, de paso, buscarse un problema con su padre, le dijo que ya lo hablarían en otro momento, que ese día era su fiesta y debía disfrutar de ella. Ella asintió y volvió junto con los invitados. Se había librado, por ese día al menos._

 _Cada día que iba a trabajar, la muchacha le visitaba en la forja, apenas le saludaba y se despedía, lo que el chico agradecía, pues así no tenía que decirle que ella no le interesaba de forma directa. Ya se cansaría._

 _Al menos eso era lo que pensaba._

 _Un día, al salir de la forja se despidió de Vígdís, como cada día, para ir al encuentro de su amada en el lugar habitual. Pero ese día, la hija del maestro le detuvo antes de poder salir por la puerta. Con voz suave, aunque decidida, le preguntó si quería pasar la tarde con ella, dar un paseo o lo que gustara. Lars, que no se esperaba una invitación por su parte, solamente pudo balbucear una disculpa, arguyendo que ya había quedado con un "amigo". Y aunque ella asintió sin añadir nada más, sospechó de su tono nervioso._

 _El muchacho se fue rápidamente hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar al lugar acordado, donde Jutta ya estaba esperando de espaldas a él. Ese día llevaba su larguísimo pelo suelto y el viento lo ondeaba de forma suave. Se acercó en silencio y le abrazó de forma sorpresiva, haciendo que ella soltara un grito agudo._

 _Él comenzó a reírse y ella, molesta por el susto, comenzó a golpearle en broma. Lars la abrazó más fuerte, impidiendo que pudiera mover sus brazos, por lo que la tenía bloqueada contra su torso. En realidad, Jutta estaba acostumbrada a las tonterías de su compañero, así que dejó de forcejear y le besó con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que ambos acabaron tirados en la hierba, sin abandonar los labios del otro._

 _Cuando oyeron una rama quebrarse no se detuvieron, estaban acostumbrados a que el ciervo los visitara de vez en cuando. Solo que esta vez no era un indefenso animal el que irrumpía en su pequeño mundo, sino la hija del maestro, que, sospechando por la actitud del chico, le había seguido hasta allí._

 _Fue un grito ahogado de ella lo que separó a la pareja de golpe, acelerando sus corazones al ser descubiertos. Ambos miraron a la muchacha con la cara desencajada, viendo como después de unos segundos, ella salía corriendo en dirección al poblado. Estaban perdidos._

 _Súbitamente, Lars comenzó a correr tras ella para alcanzarla antes de tan siquiera llegar al poblado. Tenía que convencerla de alguna forma para que no los descubriera o firmarían su sentencia de muerte._

 _¡Vígdís espera, por favor! gritó desesperado al agarrar al fin su brazo para frenarla. La muchacha se giró hacia él con la mirada dura, pero sin articular palabra._

 _Por favor, no digas nada. Si lo haces nos matarán suplicó él. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero la vida de Jutta bien lo valía._

 _Vígdís le espetó que eran sus enemigos, que no debía relacionarse con ellos y mucho menos besuquearse. Él le daba la razón como a los locos únicamente para librarse del castigo que les podía esperar. Porque obviamente si se iba de la lengua, el jefe de la tribu iría en busca del jefe Rubí a contarlo todo y que ambos tuvieran su justo castigo._

 _Está bien... El chico inspiró profundamente ante las palabras de la muchacha. Con una condición: deberás dejar de verla y unirte a mí. Fue entonces cuando se le cayó el mundo encima. La tímida y callada hija del herrador le estaba chantajeando y ni le temblaba la voz ni apartaba la mirada de la suya. Si accedes, ambos viviréis._

 _¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer a parte de aceptar? No podía dejar que Jutta muriera por su culpa, su vida estaba en sus manos y, aunque el sacrificio era enorme, tenía que hacerlo. No había más remedio._

 _Él asintió en silencio y ella, feliz por la decisión que había tomado, lo agarró del brazo como haría cualquier pareja y lo llevó hasta la casa de su padre._

 _Jutta había abandonado el bosque con las piernas temblado, dando tumbos por el shock. Cuando llegó a su hogar se desplomó en el jergón pensando en las consecuencias de todo esto._

 _Después de aquella tarde fue día tras día al bosque, esperando ver a Lars para poder saber qué había ocurrido, para abrazarle y que le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero ya no apareció._

 _Días después, en el poblado de Lars se estaban haciendo los preparativos para la unión, que tendría lugar al día siguiente. El joven no podía ser más desdichado, pues Vígdís tan siquiera le quitaba ojo, con lo que no podía escaparse al bosque para poder contarle a Jutta lo que había ocurrido. Pero justo ese día, su prometida, que pensaba que todo iba a salir según sus planes, le comentó que esa mañana estaría muy ocupada con su traje y demás parafernalia que tan poco le importaba a él. Esto le daba carta blanca, así que escribió un mensaje para hacérselo llegar a su verdadera amada._

 _Luego fue corriendo al bosque. Sabía que a esas horas no la encontraría, así que silbó hasta que apareció su amigo de cuatro patas. Majestuoso se acercó a él para saludarlo._

 _Tienes que ayudarme amigo, Jutta debe recibir esto, ¿entiendes? preguntó al animal mientras ataba con una cuerda el mensaje a su cuello._

 _El animal pareció entender lo que le pedía, hacía muchos días que no veía a sus salvadores juntos en el bosque y podía notar algo diferente en ellos._

 _A varios metros de allí, Jutta paseaba por la linde del bosque, como si eso pudiera invocar a su amado. No sabía nada de él, puede que la chica que los vio dijera algo y le castigaran o algo peor... Pero en seguida desechó esos pensamientos. Además, de ser así, también hubieran ido a buscar a la Aurus culpable de tener relación con uno de los suyos._

 _Y sumida en sus pensamientos nada positivos, se dio cuenta de repente que su amigo cérvido se encontraba a escasos dos metros de ella. Sorprendida, se acercó para abrazarlo, no solo a modo de saludo, sino para reconfortarse. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba una cuerdecita al cuello con un trozo de pergamino de piel._

 _Rápidamente lo agarró y leyó lo que ponía: Mi querida Jutta, no he tenido más remedio que ceder al deseo de Vígdís para salvar nuestras vidas. Me ha obligado a unirnos... Mañana. A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón y si no fuera por su amigo, habría caído al suelo al fallarle las piernas. Se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aún quedaba mensaje por leer: No soporto estar lejos de ti y no quiero compartir mi vida con nadie que no seas tú. A medianoche te estaré esperando en nuestro rincón, para irnos lejos de todo y de todos. Si no vienes lo comprenderé. Siempre tuyo, Lars._

 _Su corazón se aceleró hasta el punto de doler en su pecho, aferrándose a su amigo para sostener su cuerpo hasta calmarse lo justo para volver a su casa. Debía prepararlo todo para su partida: algo de comida y agua, ropa y algún arma._

 _Cuando comenzó a preparar el altillo en su habitación, su padre la sorprendió._

 _Hija, ¿qué haces? le espetó. Ella intentó mantener la calma y dio gracias a que era de noche para que no notara la lividez de su rostro. Oh, eh... Tengo un aviso urgente de otro poblado, un par de bueyes de trabajo han enfermado y no saben qué puede ser._

 _No era tan inusual que le llamaran de otros lugares, lo que no era normal era su forma de actuar. Su padre la conocía bien, era la niña de sus ojos, su única hija. Por eso sabía que algo no iba del todo bien. Aun así, asintió y le dejó acabar y marchar sin pleito, pero tenía que saber qué estaba ocurriendo._

 _De haberse tratado de cualquier otro ciudadano hubiera mandado a alguno de los vigilantes nocturnos a averiguar qué ocurría, sin embargo, en esta ocasión prefirió ocuparse personalmente._

 _Y así fue como, movido por la preocupación, siguió a su hija a una distancia prudencial. Esta se dirigía al bosque y por ahí solamente se podía llegar a la frontera, los poblados aliados o amigos estaban en la dirección contraria. Al principio pensó que tenía que recoger algunas hierbas antes de partir, pero su comportamiento nervioso y esa forma de vigilar constantemente a sus alrededores, le hizo entender que le había mentido._

 _A varios metros de allí ya estaba Lars esperando ansioso, preguntándose si Jutta habría recibido el mensaje, o si se arriesgaría a fugarse con él. Daba vueltas como animal enjaulado cuando oyó quebrarse varias ramas secas por pisadas._

 _Y casi sin tiempo a girarse, recibió un intempestivo abrazo que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. En seguida se aferró al cuerpo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, pues, aunque hubiera luna nueva y no se viera prácticamente nada, podía reconocer su olor sin duda alguna. Al fin podía respirar tranquilo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues a los segundos de permanecer aferrado a su amada, pudo oír el ruido de más pisadas._

 _Como no fue el único, su compañera se giró también hacia el sonido y de entre los matorrales apareció una cabellera pelirroja masculina._

 _Padre... solo fue un susurro ahogado, pero allí se oyó como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Lars se puso ante ella por si a su padre se le ocurría tomarla a la fuerza. No iba a dejar que nadie se la arrebatara._

 _El hombre, con cara de asombro, observaba primero a su hija y luego a su compañero y así varias veces, en total silencio. Hasta que, al fin, Jutta se hizo visible dando un paso al frente._

 _Padre, siento haberte fallado, pero hay cosas que sencillamente no se pueden controlar. Su padre seguía mudo, estático en su posición. Entenderé si nos denuncias, son las leyes y es tu deber hacerlas cumplir, pero debes saber que para entonces estaremos lejos._

 _Ahora era el chico el que miraba atónito a su compañera al decir que su padre debía hacer cumplir las normas. Estaba claro que debía ser el juez de su pueblo o algo por el estilo. La autoridad._

 _Entonces el padre susurró un Sé feliz y, dándose media vuelta, desapareció por donde había venido con una tristeza infinita._

 _Los jóvenes se tomaron de la mano de forma inconsciente, en un gesto totalmente natural. Se miraron y sin necesidad de decir nada, emprendieron su huida._

 **Aemir: Al día siguiente, la prometida de Lars dio la alarma al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, siendo el día de su boda. En una hora estaban enteradas ambas familias y algunos de sus aliados, por lo que comenzaron la búsqueda y captura de los amantes.**

 **Valkyon: Y los encontraron.**

Aemir afirmó con la cabeza con la mirada algo perdida. El recuerdo, aunque no fuera suyo, debía ser muy triste, pues así era la historia. La que nosotros leímos en ese libro era mucho más escueta, un resumen práctico de lo que podía pasar si dos miembros de familias enemigas tenían una relación.

 **Aemir: Ambas familias pidieron ayuda a la nobleza, prestándoles sus dragones para encontrar el rastro de los jóvenes. Mis padres únicamente vivieron aquello, no fueron en su búsqueda. Y luego vino el juicio.**

Nos explicó que sus padres estuvieron presentes durante todo el litigio y así es como conocieron toda la historia entre los amantes. Ambos aguantaron estoicamente las acusaciones agarrados de la mano, dándose fuerzas el uno al otro. Obviamente no tenían defensa alguna y no iban a refutarlo y el padre se negó a ejercer de juez por razones obvias.

Los condenaron a morir decapitados, delante de todos para dar ejemplo. En ese momento en el que tenían sus cabezas postradas en sendos tocones, esperando el triste desenlace, ambos se sonrieron. Habían vivido poco, pero lo habían hecho como querían y con quién querían, sin remordimientos.

Las últimas palabras de Jutta fueron unas disculpas hacia su amante, pues si ella no hubiera transgredido las normas en primera instancia, ni siquiera se habrían conocido. Sentía que él pagara por ese error, pero no lo que había venido después. Pero Lars, sin perder la sonrisa, le dijo: "Prefiero morir así que vivir una vida sin conocerte".

Dijo que se tomaron de las manos con lágrimas en los ojos cuando los verdugos descargaron sus hachas haciendo cumplir la sentencia.

Miré a Mystika, que tenía los ojos cristalinos por el desenlace de la historia. Ella me miró en ese momento con una sonrisa triste, mientras se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo de vuelo.

 **Aemir: Por suerte esas leyes ya no existen, fueron abolidas hace mucho y fue esa historia de amor la que hizo que comenzara el cambio, aunque el proceso fue largo.**

Por desgracia pocos pudieron vivir los cambios, pues vino el Sacrificio Azul antes de que las relaciones se pudieran siquiera normalizar. Además la gente seguía teniendo los prejuicios que, aun con el paso de los años, seguían trasmitiendo.

Obviamente ya no había de qué preocuparse en ese sentido. Ya nadie quedaba para transmitir esa animadversión entre familias. Y si lo había, no tendría ningún poder. Lo cierto es que eso era lo que menos me preocupaba. Saber de dónde venía yo era mucho más importante para poder conocer nuestro destino, debatiéndome entre hacer lo correcto para nuestro mundo, en el caso de que yo no fuera el adecuado para ella, e ignorar todo aquello para poder estar con ella fuera como fuera.

Mystika parecía ahora sumida en sus pensamientos, quizás pensando en lo mismo que yo, barajando todas las posibilidades que había con respecto a lo nuestro. Salvar Eldarya era su peso más grande, peso que había asumido sin pestañear.

De repente vimos a lo lejos un característico templo, en un valle entre altas montañas rocosas llenas de vegetación. Dimos la orden a los Galorzes de descender para aterrizar en la entrada de la senda del peregrino. Por respeto a los Fenghuangs, debíamos hacer ese camino como era costumbre para ellos.

Nada más bajar de mi montura, Mystika me tomó de la mano apretando con algo de fuerza y juntando su cuerpo al mío. Le besé en la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha hasta llegar a la Gran Plaza que daba a la entrada del Templo, después de pasar dentro de los muros que lo rodeaban.

Los habitantes ya estaban avisados de nuestra llegada y también de lo que éramos. Observé a todos los que se acercaban o miraban a lo lejos y alguno que otro mostró un gesto reprobatorio al vernos a Mystika y a mí tan juntos. O quizás solo eran imaginaciones mías y la historia que nos contó la dragona me había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

 **¿?: Sed bienvenidos al Templo de los Fenghuang.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
